Faithfully Finchel
by Lealover711
Summary: This is a sequel to the story "Finchel Love" it follows the lives of Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Puck. It is Finchel centric and follows them through the summer after graduation leading up to the big move to NYC. Very Fluffy & Fun!
1. Summer So Sweet

**A/N: Hey, this is a sequel to the story "Finchel Love" on the account "Lealover71" that was my account but I lost access to it; considering the account hasn't been active since 2011 I forgot the password hah! Anyway I'm bored and just felt like updating. So if you haven't go read the story "Finchel Love" also keep in mind I was like 13 when I wrote that and its pretty terrible.**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own glee or any of the songs used.**

 **Rachel's POV**

I sat there staring in the mirror in disbelief; was this year really over? So much had happened between Quinn & Puck finding their way back together, graduating high school, getting into NYU, Finn getting into Pace University in NYC, and most importantly winning nationals! All the drama that had transpired seemed worth it. The only thing standing between my new life, and me was summer, and boy did I have a feeling it was going to be sweet.

"Rachel Darling, come downstairs" I head my Dad call

Running down the stairs I met him in the kitchen "Yes Dad, what is it?"

"Well your father and I are leaving on business tomorrow morning, well be gone a few days and wanted to remind you that the pool guy will be coming on Wednesday, so don't be startled." He said looking out the kitchen window at the sun setting. "Do you have any plans this week sweetie?" my Daddy chimed in from the other room.

"Haven't given it much thought," just as I replied my phone was ringing and I stepped out onto the porch to pick it up

"Hey Kurt" I said walking along the edge of my pool "What's up?"

"Rach, hey! So I know you probably don't have any plans this week so I was thinking that we should have a barbeque to kick off summer, ya know? With all the glee kids" Kurt said excitingly waiting the reply form Rachel

"I don't know Kurt, it sounds fun I just don't know if I really love all the new kids that joined glee…" Rachel trailed off

"Oh stop, it will be fun and besides were leaving in like 2 months and wont have to see them again. So its settled; Your house on Thursday at 7 o'clock?" Kurt crossed his fingers

"Wait my house? I don't even want to go to this why my house?" Now I was pacing around the pool

"Because you have a pool duh" He replied

I looked down at the pool and sighed "Fine, but you're planning this!" I can't believe I gave into him.

It was Tuesday and I was a little surprised Kurt was going to through this all together in 2 days, I knew he loved a good challenge though.

The next morning I woke up well rested, and walked down to see a note from my dads.

"Dear Rachel, we've left for our trip and will be returning on Friday. Enjoy your week. Also don't forget to make good choices!" Love, Dad and Daddy

I laughed, and immediately grabbed my phone to start off my list of 'bad choices' my dads wouldn't approve of.

" _Good Moring Finn, you should come over today :)- R_ " I quickly texted

" _Okay babe, I'll be over in a little bit with my running shoes!-F"_

Ever since school ended Finn and I had been trying to go on jogs, in order to get in the best physical shape to counteract the freshman 15 that was creeping up on us in about 2 months. I loved that he was excited to make healthy choices with me, even though he's said before he only does it because he likes my butt in the running pants I wear.

I heard a knock on the door and ran over to see the tall, handsome boy in the doorframe.

"Hey baby" he said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss. Walking in farther to my house he looked around and asked "where are your dads?"

"Gone.." I looked down at my feet, then back at him "For the next few days" he gave me that glare that I loved and quickly walked closer to me

"You didn't mention that.." he kissed me hard on the lips, I pulled back and looked at him

"Come on babe, we have all day.. lets go for our jog" I grabbed his hand as he pouted and made my way out the front door.

Normally running with Finn was fun, he was so much faster than me because of my height and would always make it into a game as he watched me tirelessly try to catch up to him. Today was different, it was the hottest day of summer yet and neither of us were enjoying the run as sweat dripped down our foreheads and nats flew into our mouths.

"Babe lets turn around, we've been out here for like 20 minutes and I'm drying" He was met with surprise when I agreed. Normally his pouting didn't work on me.

"Okay, lets walk back" I grabbed his hand and turned us around

When we approached my house I had an idea "Finn, its so hot we should go jump in the pool!"

"That's a good idea Rach.. But neither of us have swimsuits on" he said as I opened the back gate and dragged him to the edge of the pool.

What I did next, shocked him. I slipped out of those running pants, and down to just my sports bra and underwear, I looked up at him.

Finn followed and got down to his boxers, he pulled me by the waist as close as he could get me to him. "What has gotten into you Rachel berry?" I bit my lip.

"Man" I said looking down "I really don't want to ruin this bra it was expensive"

"Take it off" Finn blurted out

"Finn Hudson!" I yelled "I am not going in this pool without a top on.. the neighbors might see me!"

"Oh stop Rachel, its like 11am on a Wednesday. No body will know" As he said that his hands slid under the elastic of my sports bra and slid it off; he threw it on the pool chair never losing contact with my eyes

I gasped, had he really just done that. I must admit his confidence was sexy so I guess I would let this one slide. A little shy I jumped straight into the pool.

Finn watched me resurface from the water and took the steps into the refreshing pool to meet me where I was floating.

"Don't you do that again mister!" I said putting my finger on his shoulder as he inched forward

"Or what?" he questioned, then continued to kiss me from my neck down to my collarbones, he knew I loved this.

I let out a slight moan "I love you Finn, you know that" I picked his face up and looked into his eyes. He kissed me hard on the lips pressing my bare chest against his.

I swear I didn't hear the back gate open, however I was distracted

"Woah, um hello" A tall man coughed, I screamed and hid behind Finn to cover myself up

"Hey man, who are you? Nobody let you in" Finn said defensively

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to walk in on something, im just hear to clean the pool? Kinda my job." The man set down his tool bag that said "Lima Pool and Repairs"

"Crap, my dads told me he was coming I just completely forgot" I whispered into Finns back, completely embarrassed "Um Hello Sir, please turn around and we will exit the pool and leave you to your business"

The pool guy turned around, I could tell he was uncomfortable. I grabbed my towel and bra and ran for the back door. Finn trailed behind me.

"Oh my god, that was so awkward! I cant believe our pool guy just saw me almost naked, I was pacing back and forth in my towel dripping pool water on the floor

"Babe" Finn started to laugh "It was a little funny" I rolled my eyes

I looked out the kitchen window at the man cleaning the pool, he looked up and saw me standing there in my towel, mortified. He waved.

"I need to go put on clothes" I ran upstairs with my hands in my face

I put on some sweats and sat on my bed trying to distract myself from the situation. "Finn go downstairs and see if he's gone"

"Why me?" he groaned

"That man saw me naked! You want me to go alone?" I looked at him seriously. Finn got up and made his way downstairs

"Rachel" Finn called up the stairs "The pool guy is gone, you can come downstairs now"

"Finally, I'm starving" I said walking down the stairs and to the kitchen reaching for food on the top shelf

"Let me get that" Finn reached up, grabbed the food and pulled me close

"Okay it was a little funny" I let out a small laugh

Finn kissed me then helped me prepare some lunch. It was going to be a good summer.

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Barbeque Kickoff!

**Disclaimer; don't own Glee or any or the songs used**

 **Finns POV**

I normally never wake up first, I thought to myself. I looked down and saw Rachel cuddled up to my side. Wearing next to nothing I might add; I could get used to this. Well I guess I was going to because in just 2 short months I would wake up everyday with this girl, I couldn't wait. She stirred beneath me, one eye opening and her hand finding its way to my chest.

"Good morning Finn" Rachel said looking up at me

I pulled her, as close to me as possible, I loved feeling her, listening to her breathe and watching her tuck her hair behind her eyes.

"I missed this so much, I'm so glad its summer" I said quickly before kissing her gently. The sun was shining through the window and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, I could stay in this bed all day if she would let me.

"Hey did I tell you about the plans we have today?" Rachel said completely cancelling out my thoughts

"No baby, you forgot to mention them" It didn't actually matter what we did as long as I was with her

"Okay, well Kurt is coming over because apparently he is hosting a glee barbeque tonight, at my house" She didn't look to thrilled

"Well it might be fun Rach" I grabbed her hand it put It in mine

"Yeah I suppose, I just don't like those new kids" She squeezed my hand

"Promise me, you'll give them a chance?" I said looking at her

"I promise" she stuck out her pinky; which I accepted.

My stomach rumbled, "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some breakfast, want anything?" I asked her putting both my feet on the ground next to her bed

"No, go ahead I'm going to jump in the shower" She made her way to the bathroom, in nothing. Man was she something else, like I had never seen before.

20 or so minutes had passed and I was sitting downstairs eating my cereal and scrolling through my phone. I could faintly hear Rachel calling from the bathroom upstairs.

"Hey did you call my name?" I asked walking into her bathroom, shower still running.

"Yeah can you grab my towel? Its right there on the sink" she pointed her finger out of the shower curtain

"Oh" I said a little disappointed "Here you go" I was careful to just stick the towel in without opening the curtain. I didn't want her to think I was intruding or something. She grabbed the towel from my hand and I heard her scoff under her breath. I ignored and started heading for the bathroom door.

"Finn! Come here" She said

I walked back to the shower where she then extended her hand and signaled for me to get in, with her. Was I dreaming?

"Rach what has gotten into you?" I said as she pulled me in quickly

"I don't know Finn Hudson, maybe the heat? Are you complaining?" She bit her lip and looked me up and down. She drove me all kinds of crazy

I quickly grabbed her thigh and put her against the cold shower tile, she winced a little at the aggression. "Oh I'm not complaining"

"Well you got me where you want me" Rachel said body surrendered against the wall with no choice but to comply.

 **Rachel's POV**

I swear this summer my dads would grow suspicious when our water bill would start rising. I couldn't resist him. It was getting late and I knew Kurt would be here any minute.

"Finn, we need to start getting ready.. Your brother will be here soon" He laid there in his towel looking up at me, he pulled my arm and put me on top of him.

"Okay" he said "If you really want to leave this"

"Its not a matter of wanting Finn, we need to get up and put on clothes before Kurt walks in here" I said kissing his check and jumping out of bed.

I was standing in my closet wondering what to wear for tonight, I knew it didn't matter; Kurt was going to come over and make me change anyway I'm sure of it.

"Bye Babe" I felt Finn come up behind me

"Hey, where are you going?" I looked up at him

"Just going to go home, check in with mom and relax before tonight, ill see you at 7?" he grabbed my checks and kissed my lips

"Okay Drive safe, see you tonight" I said as he walked away from me

Not even five minutes had passed before another Hudson/Hummel boy was at my house.

"Hey Kurt, come in" I said greeting him at the door

"Wow Rach I hope that's not what you're wearing tonight" He said scanning me up and down.

"Good to see you too Kurt" I laughed

"Anyway, how was your day?" He asked walking upstairs with me

"Uneventful, nothing much happening here" I walked towards my room blushing

"Yeah…. Sure. I passed Finn on the drive over" Kurt rolled his eyes

We laughed, then started getting ready for the party. The outfit Kurt picked for me was something I didn't even know I owned. Cut off shorts, a baby pink flowy tank top and some strappy sandals. I didn't fight him much on the outfit, although risqué I thought it was cute. It was the swimsuit I didn't enjoy.

"Kurt I'm not wearing this swimsuit!' I said holding up a pink and blue bikini that made my boobs look way bigger than they actually were.

"If not for me, wear it for Finn! He'll love it!" Kurt huffed looking at me standing there in this tiny bikini

"Whatever, I don't think I'm swimming anyway. Ill probably have to watch over you guys" I sighed, he was right. Finn would enjoy it

In a few short hours my back yard was transformed, lots of seating, a bonfire, speakers, coolers, barbeque, pool floaties blown up. I must admit Kurt was great at party planning. The music was playing; although it wasn't my taste it was good music to dance too. The backyard started to fill up as glee kids made their way over to my house. I didn't hear Finn come in until I saw him lowering the ice he brought over to the cooler. I made my way over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey were you invited to this?" I playfully joked

He looked me up and down and let out a large breath "Who dressed you like that?" he huffed

"What you don't like?" I winked. He grabbed my waist and slid his hands over my butt

"Rachel Berry, your ass in these shorts is going to be the death of me"

"Finn Christopher Hudson" I smacked his hand off my butt "Do not use foul language"

"Sorry" he pouted

"Just wait till you see the swimsuit Kurt made me wear" I said

"Don't tease me" he whispered

"Okay, break it up over there" I heard someone call from the crowd on my deck

I ran over and linked arms with Quinn, dancing to whatever god awful song was playing "Hey look at that new kid starring at you" Quinn whispered in my ear

"Oh stop he's probably looking at you" I joked

"His eyes are glued to your ass Rach" she said shooting the kid daggers

"I'm gonna go make myself busy somewhere else" I said to Quinn as I passed the new kid on the way inside to grab some refills on drinks

I was standing at the kitchen fridge when I heard somebody talk

"Hey, I don't think we've met yet? I'm Johnny. I know I'm considered new here but I'm actually a Junior." It was the same boy that Quinn suggested was starring at me.

I looked him up and down and before making any pre assumptions I remembered what I promised Finn; I would give them all a chance. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Captain of the Glee Club…. Well I guess I'm graduated now so Past Captain of the Glee Club"

"Yeah I know who you are" He smiled "I just think you're really talented. Id love to hangout sometime. Maybe you could give me some tips?" Johnny said playing it cool

"I'd love to, and thank you; I know im very talented" Just as I said that the sliding glass door opened and Finn walked into the Kitchen where Johnny and I were standing

"Uh, hey Rach" Finn said looking at Johnny than back at me "I'm Finn I don't think we've met, I'm Rachel's Boyfriend" Finn said reaching his hand out to Johnny

"Oh Finn stop, that introduction was unnecessary" I said blushing

"Hello Finn, I'm Johnny. I was just telling Rachel how talented I thought she was" he said eyeing me.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing" Finn said never taking an eye off of him

"Alright guys, lets take the party back outside" I said cheering trying to lighten the mood back up. I shot Finn a look and headed for the back door.

Everybody was sitting around the fire eating food and swapping stories from summers past. I got up to throw my plate left and Finn followed.

"Lets go swimming babe" Finn suggested, pulling at my tank top

"I don't know if I want to swim" I said looking at the pool

"Don't make me beg" he said pulling at my shorts

God I loved when he was confident, he knew it made me melt

"Alright Hudson" I said as he started to pull my shirt off and reveal the swimsuit that Kurt basically forced me to wear

"Baby" he moaned, "Remind me to thank Kurt"

He looked back to see Kurt and shoot him a knowing look when he noticed Johnny looking Rachel up and down.

Just then I felt my body clench up as I hit the cold water "FINN HUDSON, WHY DID YOU PUSH ME IN" I yelled, He was left there laughing

"Grab my hand and help me out" I pleaded; as soon as his hand was in mine I tried as hard as I could to pull him in. Which of course didn't work.

"Baby girl if you wanted me to get in the pool all you had to do was ask" He joked and then jumped in the pool splashing me

He pulled me close and whispered "Don't be mad" I kissed him. He knew I couldn't be mad. Everybody soon after joined in the pool. The rest of the night was spent dancing, eating, playing games and making smores. Kurt and Finn were right when they said it wasn't going to be all that bad and that it would be fun.

"Goodnight guys" I said to everyone as they were leaving my house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night Rach?" Finn asked

"Yeah I'm sure, Quinn's gonna stay and were gonna have a girls night! No boys allowed" I laughed pushing him out the door.

"Alright, Goodnight Rachel" he said kissing me quickly on the lips "Bye Quinn" he waved into the other room "Watch my girl".


	3. Frustration

**Disclaimer; Don't own glee**

 **Rachel's POV**

Two weeks had gone by, it felt like summer was flying by. With Finn working, my dad's home and Quinn, Kurt and I preparing us for the big move in a month, it seemed like Finn and I were having some troubles. Not emotionally, but physically. We just didn't have much time together and when we did we either weren't alone, or parents were home. I could tell that Finn was getting a little sexually frustrated. I mean so was I. last week was rough.

 **One-week ago-**

"Okay bye guys" my Daddy said looking at Finn and I sitting on the couch watching a movie "I'll be back later tonight"

"Finally Rachel we're alone" Finn sat up Pulling me onto his lap "I feel like we haven't had time alone in so long. I miss you" he said kissing my shoulders and neck

"Its about time" I whispered in his ear as I sat on his lap. I reached down and began fidgeting with his pant buckle. I could feel the relief from both of us. Finally some peace and quiet. As he was grabbing my shirt straps and lowering them we heard the door open up in the front hallway. Finn jerked and basically threw me off his lap and onto the floor

"Finn" I whined as I quickly jumped on the couch and covered us up with a blanket

"Ugh Car trouble" My Daddy said walking back into the living room "Looks like I wont be going our after all. What are you kids watching?" He said sitting on the couch near us.

I could see Finns Disappointment; I looked up at him and sighed. "Maybe later" I whispered

 **Present time-**

Quinn sat on my bed painting her nails "What's up Rach?"

"Nothing just weird stuff happening with Finn and I" I said looking back at her

"You'll work past it, you always do" she offered a helpful smile

"Yeah, its not that kind of problem.. um. We really haven't been 'connecting' lately" I said in embarrassment.

Kurt popped his head out of his magazine "Ew Rachel. Too much information. But also that explains a lot" He buried his face back in his magazine.

I quickly grabbed it from him and said "Excuse me what do you mean 'that explains a lot'"

"Its just that Finn has been moping around and always comparing Carole's work schedule to his; didn't really make sense until now" Kurt giggled.

"Hey its not funny!" I exclaimed "Sexual frustration is real, and I just can't wait till we don't live with parents anymore"

"Oh my god Kurt, now we have to live with Rachel and Finn next year, going at it" Quinn said grabbing Kurt's arm

"Oh stop, you and puck are just as bad.. if not worse!" I joked.

It was a little later in the afternoon and Finn was coming over after his shift at work. I hated this about the summer; he was always busy with work. The doorbell rang and I went running.

"Finn" I yelled jumping in his arms "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

He reciprocated the embrace and bent down to kiss me "I have missed you more than you know Miss. Berry"

We were in my room watching a movie when my dads came upstairs

"Hey guys, were going out to run some errands okay? Be home later" My dads said to us.

Finn waited until he heard the door shut downstairs "Babe they're gone" Finn said talking off his shirt

"Woah, Woah slow down Finn" I said laughing, "I have plans remember?"

"What? You are not seriously going to go over and help that Johnny boy sing! We are finally alone" Finn whined

"Yes I really am going over to help him, I promised" I said reaching for Finns shirt to hand him

"I cant believe it Rach, you're choosing to leave me and go hangout with him, just reschedule!" Finn did not look happy.

"No I am not rescheduling" I said stubbornly

"Okay call me when you want to hangout" Finn said leaving my room

"Finn stop! Why are you getting so mad, I don't even have to leave yet? FINN, don't walk out that door!" I said as the door slammed in my face

I can't believe he was taking his frustration out on me. I walked over to my vanity and started getting ready for my meeting with Johnny later.

"Hey Johnny" I said making my way into his house "Are you ready to practice?" I asked sitting at his piano

"Ya Rach, how was your day?" he asked

"It was uneventful, dry, boring, just like the past two weeks!" I complained

"Oh" he said "Still having problems?"

Yeah I kind of forgot that at last weeks meeting I had vented to Johnny about how Finn was so busy. Nothing more, I spared him the intimate details.

"It doesn't matter, Lets Practice" I started playing piano and worked on his tone and pitch.

A half hour later I felt my phone vibrate. Maybe Finn came to his senses and decided to apologize.

" _Nice picture on Facebook" Finn texted_

" _What are you even talking about" I rolled my eyes_

I closed the app and opened Facebook to find that Johnny had tagged me in a photo, apparently while I was playing piano he took a photo and posted it on Facebook with the caption "I love when she sings to me"

"Johnny! Why did you post that photo? I'm not singing to you. I'm helping you to learn" I said pointing to my phone

"Whatever, you're here that's all that matters" Johnny winked.

With that I got up and left, I knew Finn was right about Johnny and he was just using my talent to get to me. However I wasn't ready to tell Finn, he was lashing out at me. I drove home and sat on my bed reading a story when I heard a knock on my door.

"Oh, Hello Finn" I said ushering him into my house. "Don't you have work or something?"

"No, I talked to my boss and asked him to stop scheduling me on the weekends, so I could spend them with you" Finn looked down at me

"Well you didn't have to do that" I whispered

"I wanted too. And I'm sorry for being an ass I just miss you Rach, and I got jealous when you spent your time with that younger guy" Finn admitted

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have just rescheduled. However I think its kind of hot when you get jealous" I laughed

"Lets try and make each other a bigger priority" He said pulling me in close for a kiss

"My dads aren't back yet, want to come upstairs?" I said grabbing his hand

He picked me up and placed me on my bed "I'm so happy" I said looking up at him

"No more talking" he said covering my mouth and sliding my skirt down. "But also, I'm happy too" he laughed.

Review Review Review!


	4. I Have An Idea!

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee or Characters used in my story.**

 **Rachel's POV-**

Summer had been so good to me so far, I had all my friends, my sweet boyfriend and a future so bright. I felt bored, every day, was the same. In the morning I would wake up, eat, work out and then head down the street where I was nannying for a family. I defientley needed the extra money before we left for New York. I got out of bed and continued my normal summer routine.

"Bye Dads, I'm off to work and then Finns house afterwards" I called out from the front door

"Have a great day sweetie" My daddy replied

I walked to work a little bummed and looking for a pick me up, Fourth of July was next weekend and I wanted to do something fun! If only there was a way I could get some free time..

"Rach!" the little 3 year old who I nannied for ran up to me at the door

"Sophia, hello!" I grabbed her and put her in my arms. Surprisingly I loved this job and the kids were so delightful; probably because they loved listening to me sing.

"Hello Rachel" The mother came out from the kitchen "I forgot to mention yesterday that we will be making a trip up north to visit with the girls grandparents next week. So enjoy your time off!"

Was this an answered prayer or what? Time off… hmm what could I do with it.

 **Finns POV**

Work was so boring; folding sheets was not my forte. I was so looking forward to the time off I had next week; my boss was so cool to let me have next week off. Maybe if I could plan something fun I could convince Rach to take time off next week too.

"Finn" Kurt called out walking up to Finn folding sheets near the back

"Sup Kurt, what are you doing here? Need a towel or something?" I asked looking at him puzzled

"No, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop you some lunch" Kurt replied

"Oh man that was nice, thanks dude" I said licking my lips looking at the bag of food "Hey, I was just thinking about next week.. got any plans?"

"Blaine and I were just talking about looking for something to do next week, what did you have in mind?" He said checking his calendar

"Well there's the thing; I don't have anything in mind.. but if I come up with a good plan maybe Rachel will take time off and we can all make a Fourth of July trip out of it!" I said excited.

"Hmm.. Rachel texted me earlier and did say she was coming over to the house tonight so maybe we can ask her then!" Kurt said

"Wait, she replied to your text? She didn't even reply to mine" I said reaching for my pocket to check my phone

"Don't pout, I'm more interesting" Kurt said giggling and walking away "See you at home later"

 **Rachel's POV**

I stood on Finns porch and before knocking I flattened out my yellow sundress and fixed my long curly hair. I was so excited to tell him that I had the week off. Just as I was about to knock on the door it opened.

"Well hello beautiful" Finn said smiling down at me "I love you in yellow"

"Hey how did you know I was here?" I questioned

"I saw you walk up the door, fix your dress and make yourself all pretty for me" He grinned

"Yeah, well.. I did that for Kurt" I said looking in the house to see Kurt in the front room

"Ya, okay" he reached down and kissed me, his lips were so warm.

"Carole! Good to see you" I said walking in the kitchen and giving her a hug

"Hello sweetie, are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

I looked up at Finn and he replied, "Yes she is staying for dinner, of course" he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Kurt

"Hey Rach" Kurt said acknowledging me "It made Finn jealous that you texted me back this morning and not him" Finn smacked Kurt's arm

I laughed, "I know, I like him a little jealous" I winked at Finn

"Okay Gross" Kurt pretended to gag

"Lets go upstairs baby, I want to talk to you about something" Finn said pulling me towards the stairs

"Alright ill call you kids when dinner is ready" Carole shouted up the stairs

I sat on the edge of his very small bed "I have something to tell you" we both said at the same time.

"Me first" I said giggling "Mrs. Overton said that I didn't have to work next week"

"No way! I don't have to work either" He said kissing me

"Finn! Lets do something fun!" I said pulling away from him

"I know, Kurt and I were brainstorming earlier trying to find something to do for the long weekend" Finn said tracing the hem of my dress with his fingers

"I have a good idea! What about we call up Puck and see if we can all go back to his Grandparents cabin on the lake." I was eager

"The one we went to last Christmas? Do you think our parents will let us go back after last time" he laughed.

"Oh come on, were all so much older now. And leaving in a month for school; I think our parents have given up on the parental blocks" I replied looking down at him

"Alight, well if you think they've given up" Finn said lifting at the edges of my dress and placing kisses up my thigh

"Mhhm" I let out a soft whimper

"KIDS dinner is ready" we heard from downstairs

"Ugh" Finn put his head down between my legs "So much for them giving up on cockblocking us"

"Finn Hudson, if you thought that's where this was going you were so wrong" I said picking myself off his bed "You know my strict rules about funny business when parents are in the house"

"You didn't follow those rules 2 nights ago when I was doing that thing you like" Finn mumbled under his breath

"FINN" I blushed "I said it was a mistake after the fact!"

"Yeah you might of said that after, but that's not what you were screaming out.. During" he laughed "Don't you love the fear of being caught?"

"No. Oh my god we have been caught to many times for it to even be one of your dirty weird fantasies" I opened the door

"Dinner smells amazing Carole" I said walking into the kitchen

"Well I have to cook for all my babies before you all leave me next month" she said looking at Finn, Kurt and I

"Oh mom, well be home plenty!" Finn said giving her a sympatric look

"Yeah, well be home. But I don't know if we'll ever get Rachel to leave the city once she gets there" Kurt said laughing

"You are probably correct Kurt" I looked up at him

"Just promise when I start to get some grandbabies that you'll save room for me in the house to stay with the kids while you kids work" Carole said getting emotional

"Ha, don't worry mom. That's not gonna be for a while" Finn looked at me "So anyway, mom while you're in such a loving mood; I have a question"

"Oh god don't ruin the moment Finn" Carole said looking at him

"No, no. Nothing too serious. I was just wondering if Kurt, Rachel and I could go to Noah's Cabin this weekend. I mean we haven't really asked anyone else yet but I thought I would get your permission first?" Finn pleaded

"I wasn't being serious about the grandchild thing, I don't want any in the next 5 years, you two" Carole looked at both Finn and I laughing "Its not going to be an issue with me, as long as Rachel's parents agree"

I knew my parents wouldn't care, well I knew my Daddy wouldn't care. I wasn't too sure about my Dad; however they needed to face the reality of it all. Finn and I would be leaving together full time in just a month.

"Awesome Mom, Thanks" Kurt said excitedly "Lets go call Noah and call an emergency Glee Alumni meeting!"

We got up from the dinner table and thanked Carole and Burt for cooking for us. We jumped in Finns truck and drove over to Noahs.

"Hey Berry, and others. What are you doing here?" Noah said opening the front door looking confused

"We wanted to come over, we have a proposal for this weekend" Kurt said letting himself into the house.

Quinn walked out from the living room and greeted everyone. "Whats up guys?" she asked hugging me

"So Puck, remember at Christmas time when we went to your lake house?" I smiled

"Yeah I remember, you and Finn were going at it the whole weekend" Puck and Quinn laughed

"Anyway dude that's beside the point, we should go back this weekend for the holiday!" Finn begged

"We could bring fireworks, food, go canoeing, swim in the lake, go back to that fun club!" Kurt said shaking his hips

"Wait, this idea isn't half bad. It actually sounds kind of fun!" Quinn said looking at the 3 eager Kids

"As long as you don't invite those new annoying kids, I don't see why not. Quinn and Rachel strutting around in a bikini all weekend sounds pretty alright to me" Puck said high fiving Finn

Quinn and I Rolled our eyes

"Girls we have to go to the mall tomorrow and find some cute outfits" Kurt said jumping up and down

Finn drove me back to my house and walked me up to the porch while Kurt waited in the car "Tomorrow at 10am Berry!" Kurt called from his car

I smiled and waved goodbye at him. And went to open my front door but first turned around to say goodnight to my boy.

"Goodnight Finn" I said kissing his check

"Give me a little more than that Rach" Finn pleaded and pulled me in really close, picking me up and placing my back on the door. He stood there with his tongue down my throat for a few minutes before I reached my arm out and accidentally hit the doorbell; not realizing it until I felt the door that I was backed up onto open beneath me.

"Oh god" My Dad said opening the door "Don't you have a key?"

Embarrassed Finn dropped me to my feet, "Uh Goodnight Mr. Berry, call me Rachel" he swiftly made his way back to the truck where Kurt was in a fit of hysterics.

I loved that boy so much.

 **A/N: Hey! I don't know if anybody is actually reading this. I don't really care I love to write; if you are reading this leave a review telling me If you have read the first book "Finchel Love" or you are just reading the sequel without reading the first one I wrote! Just curious!**


	5. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer; Don't own glee**

 **Rachel's POV**

I woke up and checked my phone; 1 message.

" _Hey don't forget today at 10am!- K"_

I quickly replied to Kurt assuring him that I would be there and would not forget. Rachel Berry doesn't forget anything. Except I guess I forgot to ask my dads permission to even go on this little getaway.

"Good morning Dads" I said as my dads walked into the kitchen. I was standing there cooking them their favorite breakfast; to butter them up of course.

"Hello darling" my daddy said placing a kiss on my forehead "You made us breakfast?"

"Yes! Sit down and ill grab you a plate!" I said ushering them to the bar stools

"What are you doing today sweetie?" my Dad asked

"Well I'm supposed to meet Kurt and Quinn at the mall because were shopping for this weekend" I said looking up at them

"What's this weekend?" they both asked

"Well remember last Christmas when we went to stay at Noah's cabin? The glee club is thinking abo0ut going back this weekend and celebrating 4th of July!" I said hopeful; I knew they didn't forget what happened last time we went to this cabin and they had to come bust the party.

"Sure" My dad said

Excuse me. Was I dreaming? I didn't even have to beg. Normally my Daddy is cool about things but I thought my Dad would give me a little bit of a hard time.

"Wait is there a catch or something?" I asked looking stunned

"No Rachel, we trust you" My dad said cracking a smile "We know you will make good choices"

"Okay…" I said suspiciously "I'm going to go to the mall"

There was no one my dads were just going to be totally cool about this. I mean I figured they would let me go in the end, but they didn't even so much as lecture me or ask about sleeping arrangements. When I approached Quinn's house I saw her run out the front door.

"Hey Rach" she said jumping in the passenger side "My mom said yes!"

"Yeah, strange enough so did my dads! Looks like were going to the cabin this weekend" I was so excited!

We met up with Kurt at the mall who had without fail already had a shopping cart filled with clothes for Quinn and I to try on.

"Kurt I am not wearing this" I said walking out in an American flag bikini "This is trashy and not to mention disrespectful to our country"

"Oh whatever Rachel. You look hot" Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Guys can we go into another store" Quinn begged

"Yeah where do you want to go?" Kurt said shutting my dressing room door

"Uhm, I kind of want to go to Victoria's Secret!" Quinn said

"QUINN. We are not going into that gross store!" I yelled from the dressing room

"Yes we are, and I'm making you try on some lingerie!" Kurt called out

I was not going to be stepping foot in that gross store, or even worse trying on their promiscuous clothing.

"KURT. You cant make me." I yelled out as he pushed me into the Victoria's Secret dressing room "I'm not trying this on"

"Rach, I already texted Finn and told him you were trying stuff on here! Now you have to!" Kurt and Quinn snickered on the other side of the door

"Oh god" I looked at myself in the reflection

"Let us seeee!" Quinn banged on the door

I opened the door just a crack to reveal to Kurt and Quinn the sheer dark purple babydoll dress lingerie, it had matching purple lacey underwear.

"Rach, you're buying that" Kurt said with his jaw dropped

"I really didn't think it was possible for you to be sexy! Damn girl!" Quinn hollered

"I don't know guys" I looked in the mirror. Secretly I thought I looked good, and I knew Finn would go wild; but it just wasn't me.

"Guess I'll just have to buy it for you" Kurt replied shutting the dressing room door "Come on Quinn, lets go find you something!"

We were sitting in the food court with all our bags in hand. I cant believe I bought something at Victorias Secret; probably wont even wear it.

"Okay so who did you guys invite?" I asked them

"Well I called Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Blaine of course!" Kurt Swooned

"And I obviously called, Santana, Sam and Britney!" Quinn interjected "Everyone is on board and bringing something to the house!"

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I knew Finn was at work, and I had Kurt and Quinn in front of me; I looked at my phone and saw the Caller I.D. It was my dad calling.

"Hello Dad" I said hesitantly answering the phone

"Rachel, could you please come home? We have something to tell you!" I was nervous, I knew my dads were being way too cool earlier.

I got home and walked in the door to see a familiar face sitting on my couch.

"Christian!" I said walking over to the tall boy "What are you doing here?" I shot my dads a look

"Hey Rachel! Well when you didn't show up to singing camp this summer I was concerned" Christian stood up and hugged me

"Yeah, well its just a busy summer, with work trying to get ready for my big move to New York" I said looking to my dads for help

"Well it was so nice of you to come to Ohio to see our Rachel!" My daddy said trying to help

"You know what! Rachel and her friends are going away this weekend to the lake, you should go with them!" My Dad chimed in

What the heck, why was my Dad trying to ruin my summer? Inviting somebody from my past on a trip with all my friends.. and Finn. Crap, I forgot about Finn. I had never even mentioned Christian to Finn before because we didn't even have a connection since the summer when Finn was with Quinn.

"That sounds like so much fun! I would love to go Rachel" Christian looked up

"I haven't talked to you in so long Christian. Where do you live now? Last I saw you I'm pretty sure you were living in Kentucky" I said curiously

"My parents moved us up north to Ohio, im only about an hour away from you now!" he replied

"Okay Christian, well its been great catching up with you. Have a safe drive home" I said pushing him out the door

"Alright Rachel, ill text you about this weekend. Your number didn't change right?" he said winking

I Shut the front door and stormed into the living room

"DADS. Why would you let him in? Are you trying to ruin my summer. I haven't even talked to Christian since last summer and I indented to keep it that way" At this point I was just mad

"Rachel, that poor boy drove all the way here to see you; if you want to go this weekend he will go with you. He obviously just wants some friends and your glee friends will love him!" My dad said

I ran upstairs and slammed my door; did I even want to go anymore if Christian was going to be there? I really didn't want to tell Finn because I knew it would just upset him that I never mentioned it. I had been laying in bed for around 2 hours when I got a phone call.

Finn.

Do I answer or not? He'll know something's up if I answer the phone right now. I ignored it. As soon as it stopped ringing I regretted ignoring his phone call. He probably just wanted to see how my day was.

A little while later I heard some voices from downstairs; I pressed my ear to my door and listened to the exchange.

"Hey Mr. Berry, is Rachel home? She didn't answer my call. But I see her car is here" Dang he was on to me

"Yes Finn, Rachel is upstairs in her room. She's been up there for some time now; she's not very happy with us right now. Maybe you can bring her around" My daddy said back to him.

"Okay Sir, so can I go upstairs?" Finn questioned my dad. I loved that, he was so sweet to always be asking my dads permission.

"Yes of Course son, go on up! Talk some sense into that girl" I heard his steps coming up the stairs and I ran to my bed to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping.

 _Knock Knock_

"Oh Hello Finn, what a surprise!" I said as he walked in and sat on the edge of my bed

"Hey Rach, why'd you ignore my call?" Shoot, what was my excuse gonna be.

"Uhm, I must have missed it. I think I lost my phone actually" I was fiddling wth my hair

I watched him scan the room. He picked up my phone that was sitting on my nightstand.

"Its right here. What aren't you telling me Rachel? And why are you mad at your dads?" Finn handed me my phone

"Okay. So you know how I go to Music camp every summer except for this summer. Well a boy that I used to have feelings for 2 years ago showed up at my house today telling me he moved closer to me. Well anyway my dads invited him to our thing this weekend and they said I couldn't go if Christian didn't go because apparently they want to ruin my summer!" I huffed it all out and laid my head back on my pillow "I understand if you hate me"

"Rachel" He laughed "Next time just answer my phone call so I don't get so worried"

"Wait… you aren't mad?" I lifted my head up

"No baby, I'm not mad. Im not going to let something from 2 years ago affect us and neither should you!" he grabbed my hand

"But Finn, now he has to come with us!" I whined

"Its going to be okay Rach, and anyway anytime you get outside of the bedroom will be spent having fun with all of us together" Finn winked "This Christian kid will quickly learn who your new man is" He grabbed my face and started to kiss me, working his way from my lips down to my neck.

Ring Ring

"Ugh, its Christian" I said, just then Finn grabbed the phone out of my hand

"FINN" I yelled

"Hello Rachel Berry's Phone" Finn said into the phone fighting my hands from reaching my phone

"Uhm Hey, I was just calling for Rachel" Christian said into the phone

"Yeah she's a little busy right now" Finn said and I laughed so loud "Listen man, ill have her call you back when I'm done with her" he hung up the phone

"I cant believe you just said that!" I grabbed my phone and hid it

"I'm really excited for this trip" He pulled me closer "And also Kurt told me that you may or may not have bought something at the mall today" he winked

"I'll have you know that Kurt bought it and I'm not even planning on wearing it ever" I giggled

"Ya, Ya we'll see" Finn kissed me.


	6. Summer Lovin at the Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

 **Rachel's POV**

It was the morning that we were set to leave for the Lake. I was so excited; I loved road trips, especially with Finn, Quinn and Puck. We always played such fun games and sang obnoxious songs. I grabbed my phone off the dresser and saw quite a few missed messages.

" _Goodnight, see you tomorrow morning x –F" whoops fell asleep before I saw that_

" _Hey lets leave earlier tomorrow so we bet the rest of the club to the house! I already asked Puck, he's on board-Q"_

" _Don't forget that swimsuit! And your karaoke machine!-Kurt"_

" _Hey Rachel, ill probably make it to the cabin around 5. Cant wait to see you and catch up- Christian"_

Ugh. I forgot that he was going to this; at least he wasn't going to be there till dinnertime.

"Quinn!" I said dialing her phone number "What time are we leaving, now that you want to leave early?"

"Hmm, lets plan on leaving around 10 that way we can get there around 1pm" She replied into the phone "You're done packing right?"

"Yes, just have to get some last minute things from the wash; Finn and I will pick you and Puck up at 10!" I said before hanging up the phone.

I looked down at my clock and realized that I had overslept and it was already 9:30. Shoot, Finn probably wasn't even awake yet. I called him and he didn't answer. I called Kurt and he didn't answer. I decided not to worry about it and just jump in the shower because I only had 30 minutes to shower, eat, finish packing, and get ready.

Around 9:50 I was downstairs rummaging through bins of looking for some good road trip music, my dad was cooking my breakfast while my Daddy loaded up my car with my bags. I quickly ate then made my way to Finns house; I still hadn't heard anything from Kurt or Finn. When I pulled up, the door was locked. It was a good thing Finn showed me where they keep the hidden key. I walked in the house and called out for Finn; made my way up to his bedroom and opened the door.

"Finn!" I whined "Why are you still asleep" his eyes started to open

"Hey Rach, what are you doing here?" he sat up from his bed

"We have to pick up Quinn and Puck in like 2 minutes you need to get up! You didn't even pack!" I said looking over at his empty suitcase

"Yeah I figured you would help! You pack and I'm gonna jump in the shower really quick" Finn said kissing me

I was tearing apart his dresser; I had to admit I wasn't too mad about this deal. It just meant that I got to play dress up with Finn and pick out whatever clothes I wanted to see him wear. Boy did I love those khaki shorts that he never wore, yep those were going in this suitcase. And that grey bottom down shirt with black pants would be so hot. I was so lost in the thought of dressing him up that I forgot we were going to a cabin and all he probably needed was a pair of swimsuit trunks and a t-shirt. He walked out of the shower in his towel;

"Rachel! You destroyed my dresser" he said trying to look for something to wear

I looked him up and down; Finn in nothing but a towel was one of my favorite sights. Ugh; Focus Rachel you are already 15 minutes late.

"Here" I said throwing him a pair or shorts and t-shirt "I'm going to go put your bags in the car, meet me downstairs when you're ready."

5 minutes later Finn joined me in my car "Geez Rach, you sure packed a lot considering were only going to be there for 3 days" I rolled my eyes

When we pulled up to Quinn's house her and Puck were sitting on the porch with their bags. They walked to my car and I opened the trunk

"Do I even want to know why you two were so late?" Quinn said eyeing us both

"I kinda want to know" Puck winked

"Finn overslept actually" I shot Noah a look

"Yeah okay Berry" he slid into the car and sat next to Quinn in the back

I drove for about 2 hours before we pulled off to get some gas; I hoped out of the car and Finn met me on the other side where the gas pump was.

"Let me do it" He said grabbing the pump "And why don't you let me drive the rest of the way"

"I'm fine to drive, I'm not even tired" I said as he stood there and pumped the gas

"I know, but I want to drive. I think that's the gentlemen thing to do? Right?" he questioned

"Okay Finn" I kissed him "You can drive"

Puck banged on the cars window "Can ya'll stop making out so we can get back on the road" I handed Finn the keys and walked over to the passenger side.

"Okay guys so tomorrow is 4th of July and in the neighborhood where the Cabin is they are doing a big party, it is supposed to be fun. I think we should go!" Quinn said showing us pictures of the flyer she found online

"Yeah I mean it's free, so if it totally sucks we can just ditch" Finn replied "Hey did Rachel mention to you guys that her old friend is coming to the cabin?"

"Uhm no you didn't mention that?" Quinn started

"Yeah, its not that big of a deal. I didn't even want him to come, my dads are forcing me to invite him" I said

"Who is this guy?" Puck questioned

"Her old boyfriend" Finn said shooting me a look "She fell in love with him at music camp" he was laughing

"Finn, I did not 'love him' I just spent many long nights in the piano room with him" I winked

"What." Finn stopped laughing with Puck and turned to me "you didn't mention that"

"OH whatever, as I recall it was the same summer you were hooking up with Quinn" I looked at both of them

"Fair enough" Quinn laughed

"How'd he even find out where you live Rachel?" Puck asked

"Our parents are good friends, Christian comes from a long line of Jews and we used to go to temple together when we were kids" I replied

"Wait, he's Jewish too? And your dads know him? Maybe I have some competition!" Finn said one hand on the wheel and the other grabbing mine.

"Oh stop! Hey Puck, how much longer till were there?"

"About 45 Minutes" he said looking at the GPS

I put in some music and we sang the rest of the way there. When we pulled up to the house it looked so much different in the summer than it did covered in snow last Christmas. "I'm so excited" I said jumping out of the car

"Hey are we doing same rooms as last time?" Quinn asked grabbing some bags from the back

"Yeah I think we should" Finn replied carrying the very heavy karaoke machine into the house

I raced in the house and ran up the stairs, I remembered exactly where the room was that we stayed in a short 7 months ago. It looked the same, huge bed, big windows and a beautiful bathroom. There was something so special about this room, I mean it is where I lost my virginity last year.

"Looks the same" Finn said walking in and placing our bags on the ground "A lot of good memories in this house.. And bad"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot Noah confessed his feelings for me here 7 months ago"

"Yeah well that's defiantly not happening this trip Berry" Puck said walking by our room

"Good, stay away from my girl. I already have competition coming around today" Finn said

"He's not even close to competition, Christian might be tall, but you are so much taller" I said reaching up for a hug

"Lets just have a drama free, carefree weekend. Promise Rach?" he said accepting my hug

"Of course" I nodded

It was a few hours later when everybody started to arrive, we had some dinner cooking and music playing outside on the back deck. It was so beautiful, the water was just outside the house and we had full access to canoes, boats, jet skis and tubes! It was so much different being here when we could actually go swimming and enjoy ourselves! I was in the kitchen getting food ready with Finn and Quinn, I heard a knock at the door and asked Finn to go answer it.

"Hey, Uhm am I at the right house? I see Rachel's car so I think I'm supposed to be here" The boy at the door said

"You must be Christian? Hey Man, im Finn" I heard him say

"Nice to meet you, where is everyone?" Christian asked

"Rachel is in the kitchen and everyone else is out back" Finn said waking him to where I was

"Hey Rach!" he said walking up to me for a hug

"Oh hello Christian, hope your drive up was nice" I said slightly hugging back. "Let me take you outside so I can introduce you to everybody"

"Hey Guys" I said opening the back door "This is my friend Christian, he's going to hangout here for the weekend with us"

"Hello Christian" Santana said walking closer "You're Fine"

I saw Brittany shoot Santana a look and she backed off.

"Why didn't you mention you had a hot guy friend coming?" Mercedes said and all the girls giggled

"You girls think he's hot?" Finn whispered down to me

"He's not hard to look at Finn" I tried to whisper but I'm pretty sure everybody heard, including Christian "Okay well, I'm gonna finish getting dinner ready, you guys can all introduce yourselves"

"You're trying to make me jealous on purpose" Finn said following me back inside

"Don't accuse me of such things" I said laughing "Is it working?"

"No" he said slapping my butt

We all sat on the porch eating dinner and starring out at the lake

"Guys we should go swimming" Blaine said to the whole group. Everybody replied with a bunch of cheers. We all cleaned up the mess and headed upstairs to change

"Rachel did you purposely pack this black and white swimsuit for me so that it would match the one you are wearing" Finn rolled his eyes

"Its not my fault you didn't pack your own bag" I twirled around in my black and white ruffled bikini

Everyone met down by the lake "Guys look what I found" Tina said running up to everyone "It's a rope swing that drops you into the water"

I looked at Finn and laughed, "Remember when we found that last time we were here" he laughed

"Hell yes! Lets go!" Sam said

We were all swinging from the rope into the water and it looked like everyone was having such a great time, even Christian was getting along with everyone. Although he kept starring at me; and grabbing my hand to jump off the swing

"No its fine Christian" I said pulling my hand away "I can do it by myself" I swung off the rope and dropped into the water where Finn was waiting

"That was so much FUN" I yelled wrapping my legs around Finns waist and kissing his chest

We all returned inside after a long night of swimming & games.

"Alight guys I'm beat, I'm heading upstairs" I said around 10pm everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"Yeah, where are you sleeping Rach?" Christian asked

"Uhm." I looked to Finn "I'm on the top floor, I'm sure Artie or Sam have room for you in their room" I shot the boys a helpful look

Finn and I started heading upstairs to our room

"Wait you're on the top floor too Finn?" Christian looked at us

"Uh yeah, same room dude" Finn said grabbing my hand. Did Christian still not pick up that we were together?

"Well I just don't think Rachel's dads would approve of that." Christian said

"Well I just don't think Rachel's dads are here right now?" Finn snapped back

We walked up to our room and shut the door "What was his problem?" Finn asked

"Who knows, drama free weekend- Remember Mr. Hudson?" I said meeting my eyes with him "I'm jumping in the shower; feel free to join. Unless you rather sit and obsess about Christian"

He practically chased me to the bathroom.

 **Please Review! It gives me motivation to write more! I would love your feedback!**


	7. 4th of July!

**Disclaimer; I don't own glee**

 **Quinn's POV**

I was up all night; I did not like sharing a wall with Finn and Rachel. I mean out of everyone I think surprisingly I am there biggest supporter; but sharing a wall with them was just painful. And in just one month we would all be under the same roof, luckily the rooms were spread out on different corners of the loft so there would be no wall sharing. I saw puck wake up

"Good morning" he said looking up at me "Did you sleep any last night?"

"How could I? With them in the room next to us" I complained

"Well get some rest now baby, we don't have to be anywhere this morning" He pulled me in close

 **Rachel's POV**

What was Christian thinking when he made those remarks last night? I really didn't want to be thinking about him but I couldn't stop. He was being so annoying. My dads wouldn't even care, they trust me; and they know what's going on between Finn and I. I didn't even want to think about the situation for the rest of the weekend, and I decided I wouldn't. That was all the time he was going to get in my head, I had more important boys to think about. I looked down at Finn snoring. I walked downstairs and decided to start some breakfast for everyone. Walking into the kitchen I saw Christian sitting there.

 _Shoot._

Maybe he didn't see me, and ill just walk back up the stairs.

"Goodmorning Rachel, you're an early riser as well?" I heard him say

"Yes I am, I thought I would wake up early and start making some breakfast" I decided to grab some pancake mix from the pantry

"So how have you been?" He curiously asked

"I've been terrific, its been an excellent year for me. And I'm very much looking forward to moving to New York next month" I replied

"Wow that's great, a chance for you to figure out who you are without all your friends, that sounds like a great opportunity" He was sipping his coffee

"I know who I am without my friends; all these people didn't like me until last year anyway." Wow I was being honest

"Well the girl that I used to know, was very likeable. I don't know how they wouldn't see that" He looked up at me

"They all see it now, and I cant wait to live with them next year" I was really beating these eggs at this point

"Oh, you're moving in with Quinn?" Christian said

"Yep, and Finn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine! We have to cut costs of a New York City loft somehow. So we're doubling up! I couldn't be more excited" I said smiling

"Gotcha, so you and Finn are pretty serious?" He was prying

"Well I intend on marrying this girl" Finn said walking into the Kitchen in his pajamas

"Finn" I looked towards him "You're awake" he walked over and gave me a kiss

"You're making me breakfast?" he said grabbing my waist and standing behind me as I cooked at the stove

"Well, yes and for everyone else too!" I looked behind me and noticed that Christian had left the kitchen "Thanks"

"For what?" Finn laughed

"Oh I don't know, saving my life just then!" I directed my eyes to where Christian had been sitting

Everyone started to wander downstairs and we were all talking about the plans for the day, the boys wanted to go Jet Skiing and most of the girls wanted to either layout and tan or go swimming. We were all just going to lay around the cabin property and have fun until tonight when the party was. After breakfast everybody was changing into their swimsuits and meeting back up in the living room to split up.

"Rach, are you coming with us to go tan?" Quinn asked "Or do you want to go jet skiing with the boys?"

"I don't know I'm kind of scared to go jet skiing, what if I feel off and it affected my vocal cords or something?" I started laughing at myself

"Come on babe, go jet skiing with us!" Finn was begging, "I'll ride with you and we can go slow, or you can control it!"

"Alright, that sounds fun!" I said taking Finns hand "Q, ill meet up with you girls in a little bit!"

We got down to the pier where we were going to get the jet skis and it was quite literally just me and the boys, none of the other girls wanted to go.

"You trust me Rach?" Finn said as we put on the life vests and stepped on to the Jet Ski

"Of Course, but you better not fling me off this thing" I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on to his back for dear life

We were having so much fun flying down the lake, racing the other boys and doing cool tricks. I didn't even care that Finn was going so fast I was loving it.

"Your turn babe" Finn said "You get to drive it now!"

"Finn Hudson, you cant be serious I cant do it!" I knew this was going to have a bad ending

"Yes you can! Climb in front of me" I took his advice and hit the power button

The Jet ski was going so fast and I was passing all the other boys and doing circles around them, I don't even know what had gotten into me but it was so much fun. I probably enjoyed it so much because it was like a competition to me. I stood up and was shaking my butt in Finns face, still going full speed.

"Rachel Berry You're CRAZY" Finn called out

"Shit Berry this isn't GIRLS GONE WILD" Puck said racing up to our Jet Ski

We made it back to the pier and all started to get off the skis, we had been out on the water for about an hour.

"Did yall see that?" Puck yelled up the other girls laying near the pier

"Yeah, Rachel has completely lost her dignity and mind" Mercedes called out

"I thought it was hot" Santana called out

"Guys stop! That was supposed to be for Finn" I was blushing so hard "The adrenaline makes you do crazy things!"

"Not even the mailman could save me from Rachel" Finn said making everybody die of laughter

"I don't get it, what mailman?" Christian said getting off his jet ski

"You don't want to know, its so perverted thing" Kurt said laughing

I ran towards Quinn, she had saved me a pool chair to lay in. "Hey babe, I'm going to, you know, go take a cold shower" Finn whispered in my ear.

"That's not embarrassing" Quinn said laughing

"I swear privacy is not even an option in this club" I was giggling and Finn was running up the steps to the house

A little while later Finn joined us back outside "Better babe?" I said as he came by my pool chair and laid his head down on my stomach

Finn flipped over with his body between my legs and head resting on my stomach looking up at me.

"The position you're in right now Finn is making me very uncomfortable" Kurt expressed making the whole group direct their attention to us

"You about to have some lunch Finn?" Puck looked to Finn

"NOAH PUCKERMAN" I yelled, pushing Finn up and telling him to get walking.

We walked towards the pier again and were trying to get into a canoe, I couldn't believe our friends, well I could believe Noah. Finn and I got inside the canoe and started paddling out towards the water.

"I cant believe them" Finn blushed

"Well you did have your head between my legs" I rolled my eyes

"I WAS RESTING" Finn said defensively

Just then we saw Puck and Quinn jumping in a canoe and coming towards us.

"Hey you caught up to us" Finn said; and just then Quinn reached over and tipped our canoe over.

"QUINN" Finn and I both screamed, our bodies hitting the cold water

just then Finn reached out for their boat and tipped it in the water, and both of them went down screaming

I climbed on to Finns shoulders and dueled Quinn to a chicken Fight, and with Finns height advantage of course we won.

"Not fair" Quinn said "Hey Rach get on my shoulders and we'll get the boys"

I climbed on her shoulders and puck hesitantly climbed on Finns shoulders, Puck took me down within 10 seconds

"Hey" I whined coming up from the water "You're supposed to let us win!"

We all managed to get back into our canoes with the help from Finn lifting us up, we paddled back to the shore where everyone was jumping off the pier into the water. We got out of the boats and joined, running from the beginning of the pier to the end and jumping in hand in hand. It was such an enjoyable day so far, and everybody was getting along. We decided to all head inside to start getting ready for the party tonight.

"Finn, can you come zip the back of my dress?" I called into the bathroom where he was

"Yeah sure" He walked up and zipped the back of my white lacey sundress. "You look beautiful darling"

"Thanks Finn, I don't even have on my blue sandals or my red bow yet!" I said looking in the mirror

"Does this outfit look fine Rach?" Finn said walking out in the black pants and grey button down

"Finn, if you wear that I swear we wont make it to this party." I licked my lips

"Well its not very patriotic" He said looking down

"Here" I said running over to my suitcase "Where this" I handed him an American flag bandana

"Why do you even have this Rach?" He questioned

"Uhm, well lets just say that Kurt suggested I wear that as a t-shirt" I looked at the tiny piece of fabric

"You probably should have listened to him" Finn smirked

We all met up downstairs before heading out to the party

"Damn Finn Hudson you are looking mighty fine" Santana called out from across the room; I shot her a look

"He looks that good everyday Santana" I licked my lips

"Lets not fight ladies" Finn said squeezing my hand

"If this party is lame what's plan B?" Mercedes asked

"Plan B is a pill you take if you had unprotected sex" Brittany said

Everybody rolled their eyes

"Well there is that club we went to last time we were here, it was an hour drive but it was really fun, chicks were hot" Puck said, earning a slap from Quinn

"We can just go eat some food and watch fireworks at this neighborhood thing and then hit up the club afterward" Sam said

"Sounds like a good plan!" Blaine said ushering everyone out to the dark streets

We walked over to the street where the party was, it wasn't that bad. The food was good and the view was great, everybody was sitting around talking and waiting for the fireworks to start. Apparently there was a rich family across the lake that bought thousands of dollars worth of fireworks and from where we were sitting you can see them. I cuddled up in Finns lap as we all watched.

"Kiss?" I said looking into his eyes

He didn't even hesitate, just kissed me.

"Yo, the fireworks are alright but lets go hit up that club!" Artie yelled

Everyone got up and started making their way back to the cabin to get our cars and start the drive to the Club. Even though 'clubbing' isn't really my ideal Saturday night; it was fun. Last time they played really fun music and Quinn and I were able to convince Finn and Puck to dance with us. That whole night was filled with so many amazing memories.

"You boys gonna dance tonight?" Quinn said from the back of the car

"Well we sure aren't going to let some other boys dance with you" Puck said

When we got inside we met up with everyone else, they had some drinks already on the table "These are virgin right?" I asked

"Yeah Rach" Santana answered

After about 4 drinks I was concerned, it didn't stop me from hitting the dance floor. I grabbed Finns hand and although he didn't want to I forced him to dance with me. Everybody was dancing and I was so drunk that I didn't even know who I was dancing with at this point

"SANTANA" I called for her "I thought you said these didn't have alcohol"

"Yeah well your more fun once you've had a few" She laughed as she walked away

I'm pretty sure that was illegal or something, well it defiantly was none of us were even 21. I found my way to the dance floor again and was calling out for Finn

"I'm over here" he said from the middle of the floor

"Hey Santana spiked the drinks" I was talking to Finn but dancing at the same time, man did he look hot tonight. I looked at him then started to kiss him hard on the lips, I broke away long enough to pull out his shirt that was tucked into his jeans.

"Rach" He said grabbing my hands "We're in the middle of the dance floor" he was blushing I could tell

Snap out of it Rachel. Public intoxication was not only illegal but embarrassing when you're such a needy drunk. "Finn… take me outside please" as soon as I said that he picked me up and carried me out the doors

"You okay?"

"No I'm not okay, Santana is trying to get me sent to jail!" I yelled

"Calm down baby, lets go back inside and get some food. That will help sober you up" Finn said grabbing my hand and picking me up from the dirty ground

A couple hours of bad food, dancing and karaoke did the trick and I was feeling better. All I honestly wanted to do was leave the club and drive back to the cabin.

"Finn can we please head back? Its almost midnight and its an hour drive back" I pleaded

"Yes of course, let me go get Quinn and Puck and well be on our way" He kissed my head and grabbed the others

"Feeling any better Rach?" Quinn asked halfway through our drive back

"Yeah I feel fine now, I cant believe she did that!" I said

"Oh come on you cant be mad at her, it was harmless" Puck said

"I'm not really that mad, it made for some really good karaoke" I laughed

When we got back we all headed up to our rooms, the rest of the club was still out at the club.

"Goodnight Rach" Finn said kissing me and then jumping into bed

"Okay ill be back in a second, just going to wash my face" I said grabbing a little bag from my suitcase and heading for the bathroom.

I can't believe I was actually going to put on this little outfit. I really don't even see the point if it ends up on the floor anyway. I blame Kurt I thought to myself looking in the mirror; I liked the style of this baby doll dress, and the lacey dark purple did suit my tanned complexion. But once again; it will be on my body for less than 5 minutes. In the 7 months that Finn and I had been partaking in an adult relationship I had never worn something like this. If I could just bring myself to open the bathroom door.

" _You can do it Rachel_ " I said looking in the mirror at myself

"Finn, did you still want to go to sleep?" I said walking out of the bathroom. I had never seen his head shoot up so quickly

"Baby" he stood up and sat me on his lap "This is the best trip ever"

I pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him "its about to get better Mr. Hudson"

 **Please Review! (:**


	8. You Trust HIM?

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

This weekend was exactly what I needed, no work, not to much drama, fun in the sun and all the cuddles I could get from my boy. We were planning on spending the last day out on the water and then driving back tonight, a lot of us had to go back to reality and work on Monday. It was all starting to set in that this was probably one of the last trips I would ever go on with all the glee clubbers, in just a few weeks we were all going our separate ways. I was so proud of everyone and the great things we were all going to be doing next year.

"Finn wake up, lets go for a swim" I said putting my hands on his checks

He reluctantly got out of bed after I begged him, we both changed into our swimsuits and headed for the pier. He jumped first and I followed right after.

"I'm gonna miss this" He said swimming up to me

"Yeah it was a really fun weekend" I replied

"No, I'm gonna miss swimming in a lake, jet skiing, barbeques, my truck, country roads. It's just going to be so different living in the city." Finn truthfully replied

"I know you're giving up so much for me, but I promise we can come back here when we have breaks and as soon as we make something of ourselves we can commute and live out of the actual city and live somewhere where we can have a car, fence, dog and family" I said trying to reason with him

"I'm not giving anything up for you Rach, I'm giving it up for us. I wouldn't be going if I didn't believe in our future." He kissed my forehead

"I think the first year is going to be rough on both on us, but we can make it work. Were going to have each other, and our closest friends" I pointed to the house

"I'm not even going to have any closest space am I?" he laughed

"I can probably save you a drawer or two" I winked

Nothing could compare to summertime, it had always been my favorite. Especially now that I got to spend my summers with my friends and boyfriend. I was scared for this summer to end, it had been so good to me and I wasn't ready for my life to change just yet. I wanted to hang on to my Ohio life for just a little bit longer.

Finn and I were sitting on the Pier with our feet dangling off the edge, swapping stories and laughing. Everybody had started waking up and joining us outside, brining coffee and donuts. I felt bad for Santana & Mercedes because they had the worst hangovers out of the group.

"I can't believe how drunk you were last night" Christian said walking up to the group

"Well it wasn't by choice" I said looking back to Santana "Christian, shouldn't you get going soon? Isn't it a longer drive for you?" I couldn't hold back the sass

He rolled his eyes "You know what Rachel, I came here for you" he pointed his finger at me

"I didn't ask you to be here, in fact I protested it" I said standing up

"We had something Rachel, don't throw it away" Christian glanced to Finn than back to me

"If you came here thinking I would still have feelings for you 2 years later than that's pretty pathetic. I only liked you that summer because I was jealous of who Finn was dating" I yelled back at him

"Yeah! I remember you talking all about Finn that summer and how he kept getting in and out of relationships with everybody. He's going to leave you for the first girl that pays him attention in New York. Don't you see that?" Christian said turning around walking up to the cabin

"I told you my dads were trying to ruin my summer" I said looking at Finn

"Rachel, don't let him get under your skin; that's what he wants" Finn stood up and pulled me closer "He didn't matter until last week, and nothing he says will affect our future"

I didn't listen to Finn. I probably should learn to listen to him; he was so much wiser than many believed. I ran inside and chased Christian.

"I want you to leave right now, and never speak to me again" I yelled at the boy

"But Rachel," he was walking closer to me. I knew what was going to happen.

 _Run. Duck. Dodge. Just DON'T let him Kiss Me_

"GET OUT." I dodged his kiss and started for the front door "If you even think of touching me I will get all those boys plus Santana to come in this house. Now Leave" I opened the front door and put his bags on the front step

"I should have listened to you. Why am I so stupid" I said walking back outside up to Finn and the rest of the club

"What Happened?" he looked concerned

"Well he tried to Kiss me… but I dodged and threw him out" What a pig.

"Rachel, he better be gone. Or I'm going to go get him" Finn said standing up

"He's gone Finn. Hopefully forever" I replied pulling him back

"Ya'll its only 10:30 am. This is a lot of drama before I even had my coffee" Quinn said yawning

"I'm sorry guys, I ruined everything. Just ignore us and enjoy the rest of the day before we have to leave" I looked down at my feet

"Rach, don't beat yourself up. You didn't know he was going to act like this" Kurt said offering a hug

"Lets just forget about it and spend the rest of the day having fun!" Tina said

"Hudson lets hook up the tubes to the Jet Skis and have some fun" Puck said high fiving Finn

"I want to go first" Brittany said chasing the boys

Quinn and I laid out on the chairs watching our boys have fun.

"Did you have a good trip?" I asked Quinn

"Surprisingly I did, I wasn't sure how much fun it would be considering the last time I was here I got broken up with sooo" She trailed off

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot that happened here. Dang, I'm sorry we should have gone somewhere else" I gave her a sympathetic look

"No its not bad, I'm just replacing those bad memories with these good ones" She smiled

"I'm so glad were able to be friends despite everything Quinn." She grabbed my hand

"Me too Rach. Even though you're annoying half the time and the other 50% of the time you're asking about some advice for the bedroom which I do not feel comfortable answering" we were both laughing

"No matter what happens next year, we're gonna stick together. Promise?" I said sticking my pinky out to her

"I promise" she wrapped her Pinky around mine and we both smiled

A few hours of laying out later and I could feel my skin burning, I decided to head upstairs to the room to pack up Finn and I's things. I walked into the bathroom to collect our toiletries and I saw the bath tub, it looked so inviting. Just a quick bath wouldn't hurt right? I filled the tub and added some of the bath salts and bubbles that were already there.

"Rach?" I heard Finn calling. Darn, I told him I was coming up here to pack and I had done next to no packing

"In the bathroom" I called out

"Hey, I thought you said you were coming up here to pack?" he scanned the messy bedroom

I looked up at him from my bubble bath and shrugged "I couldn't resist, I secretly loved the peace and quiet"

"Let me in" Finn said taking off his shirt

"Did I not just say I was enjoying the peace and quiet?" I titled my head at him

"Look I can be quiet" he slid in the bath and put a finger over his lip "babe, im being so quiet"

I laughed.

"You're the one being loud now" he grabbed me and put my back against his chest

"Finn we barley fit in here!" I examined his feet sticking out of the other end of the bathtub

"When we build a house one day can we get an extra long bath tub?" Finn questioned

"So basically a pool?" I giggled

"Yeah… but hot" He splashed the water

"Okay. So like a hot tub?" now I was really laughing

"Whatever, you the point"

"Rachel are you done packing?" Quinn said walking in the room without knocking "OH MY GOD"

"Hey you should learn to knock" Finn winked

"sorry but you're SUPPOSED to be packing!" She pointed out

"Were almost done" Finn rolled his eyes

"Finn. We haven't even started yet." I looked around the room laughing.

Quinn walked near the tub with her eyes shut and grabbed for the plug and unplugged the tub

"Get out of this tub and start packing, if we don't leave on time and Kurt misses tonight's episode of Project Runway we wont ever hear the end of it" she had a point.

We jumped out and started packing our things and getting ready for the drive back to Lima; Noah scanned the house for anything we left and locked up the keys outside.

"Alright, lets hit the road" He said jumping in my car. Finn and I were in the backseats because Puck insisted on driving home since we had driven there.

"You better not crash my car Noah" as I said that he pretended to swerve the car

"STOP IT" I yelled

The drive home was painless, I fell asleep on Finns lap and only woke up when Puck said we were at his house and I needed to get up so I could drive my car back home. We said our goodbyes and I drove off to Finns house to drop him off.

"Hey Rach" Finn grabbed my hand "I'm not going to leave you"

"What does that mean?" I questioned

"Well that Christian guy was saying how I was gonna leave you for the first girl I met in the city, and I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't true" Finn confessed

"I trust you Finn, and I have so much blind faith in our future that im not even worried about it" I squeezed his hand

"I think that's why were lasting this time around, we have so much more trust and confidence in each other." Finn replied. We pulled up to his house and I jumped out to open the trunk for him.

"I love you baby, have a good day at work tomorrow." I said standing on my tippy toes and kissing him goodbye

"Love you too Rach, Call me" he gave me a tight hug and headed for his front door.

I was excited to drive home; it was the first time in a few days where I had complete silence. As much as I loved talking, I got pretty tired of hearing my own voice. I loved to always be around friends, but I seriously valued my much needed 'me time'.

"Hello Dads" I said walking into the house

"We are very disappointed in you, young girl" My dad said. * **Eyeroll ***

"What are you talking about? I just walked in the door" I said setting my bags down and walking towards the kitchen

"Well we got a phone call from your friend Christian" My daddy replied. Another Eye roll

"Did you really except Finn and I to sleep in different rooms dads? Lets not be naïve" That came out a lot sassier than I imagined

"He did mention that, but that's not what this is about" He said

"Okay than what? Not to mention Christian is psycho and basically tried to sabotage my relationship all weekend!" I explained

"He said that you were wasted at some club on Saturday night?" they questioned

 _Shoot. I had forgotten about that._

"Alright, I see your frustration but let me explain. I asked Santana if they had alcohol and she told me no. So then I drank a few and before it was too late I realized she had lied and tried to Kill me!" I was tapping into my dramatic side

"Christian told us that you were the one offering everyone drinks and encouraging everyone to take shots" My dad said

"You don't seriously believe him? That is so out of character for me Dads. I cant believe you don't trust me!" I replied

"We did trust you." My Daddy said "We don't want to hear anything about it for a week. Quite frankly it's a poor representation on us and we would like you to go to work and come home for the next week."

"You're grounding me? I'm 18. 3 weeks away from moving out and you're treating me like I'm 14!" I yelled

"Just go upstairs Rachel" My dad replied

I carried my bags upstairs and shut my door, laying my head on my pillow and screaming. I couldn't wait to move out in 3 weeks, the thought of Freedom was going the only thing keeping me calm. No one breathing down my neck, or yelling at me. I couldn't wait to be a real adult.

" _Tell your boss you want some extra shifts this week; I'm grounded –R_ " I texted Finn

" _What?-F"_ he replied

" _Ill call you in the morning, I'm annoyed. Goodnight – R"_ I quickly texted

" _Love you baby xx –F"_ He could always make me smile.

 **Review Review!**


	9. Goodbye Sweet Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

 **6 Days to go-**

These past two weeks were horrible, and such a bad way to end our summer break. I only had a week left until the big move and my Dads had decided to let me have my last week of summer with my friends and Finn. I was only supposed to be grounded for 1 week when they found out I was drunk at the cabin; but then they found out that after 2 days of being grounded I snuck out my window and ran to Finns house I got grounded for an additional week. So it has now been 2 weeks of not seeing Finn or any of my other friends and I was so beyond bored. Not to mention we had so much last minute apartment shopping to do before we left next week.

" _Can you hangout today?-F" my phone vibrated_

" _YES! Finally! – R" I quickly replied_

" _Come over to my house; I'm scared of your dads –F"_

" _Lol, okay –R"_

I drove over; it was my first time driving in 2 weeks. I was so content. I was smiling ear to ear thinking about how I would never be grounded again. In just one week I would leave the nest, it was bittersweet. However my parents had no mercy in making it more bitter than sweet. I pulled up in his driveway and he was waiting on the porch for me. I jumped out of the car and ran into his arms.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" I wasn't letting go

"You're free from jail!" He grabbed my waist and kissed me

"Are you done with work?" I asked him

"Yep, my last shift was yesterday; What about you?" He replied grabbing my hand and walking inside

"I'm done too, I saved about 3,000$. That should last us about 2 months in the city" I sighed

"Well we combine my 3,000$ then it will last us 4 months. Then we can start begging for money on the streets like any decent person would do" he said laughing

"We should be fine, our parents will pay for our rent, we wont have cars to worry about, and we can eat breakfast and lunch on campus. So besides fun money, groceries, and subway tickets we wont have to resort to the streets" I was calculating all the totals in my head

"I don't even care, I'm just so glad that you aren't grounded anymore" Finn said

"RACHEL" Kurt yelled from upstairs "you're alive!"

"Yes, I made it out of that house!" I said as Finn was pulling me towards his room

The worst part about coming over to Finns house was his bed. It was a twin bed which I could barley fit on. I was shocked to find out he could even fit on it. He noticed I was uncomfortable on the bed

"I can't wait for our new bed" He said looking at me

"I know it's huge! It was a good investment; we'll probably have it forever. Only 6 more days of squeezing onto this tiny thing"

"I don't even know how our parents are going to have enough money for our rent" Finn said worried

"Well remember we got it for such a good price because someone died in it before us!" I replied

"Wait. What. I do NOT remember that!" Now he was nervous

I was laughing out loud "I'm joking Finn, I would never live somewhere like that!"

"Oh thank god" He sighed

"When priced out its way cheaper for all 6 of us to split rent than it would be to pay for a dorm room, I mean were going to have to commute and carry pepper spray at all times; but that's just the NYC experience" I trailed off

"I don't think they're going to mess with you if you're with me" Finn said

"Thanks for protecting me Finn" I kissed his cheek

 **5 Days to Go-**

"Kurt. Was this 3 hour drive to Ikea really worth the Hassel?" Quinn said from the back of my car

"We don't have a couch, dinner table, TV Stand, bar stools or coffee table. So yes I think it was necessary" Kurt replied to Quinn

"Plus its fun! Don't you love a good road trip!" I chimed in

"Yes except in just 5 days we are all taking a long road trip to New York" Quinn answered

"Oh Stop, once we get to NY you wont sit in a car for a very long time; only subways" Kurt rolled his eyes

We pulled into the IKEA parking garage and made our way into the massive warehouse. All of us had decided to go with a Grey, White and Gold theme. Something us girls would find aesthically pleasing and the boys wouldn't hate.

"This couch is perfect" Quinn said dragging us to the couch section "It sits 6 people, its grey, and its L shape will fit nicely in our small living room"

"Well that was an easy decision" I sighed in relief

We didn't have any problems finding the perfect Furniture, considering all of us had similar taste in home décor this was a painless trip. We filled up the cart with kitchen supplies, décor, pillows, bathroom necessities and the bigger items were being delivered to our house.

"Guys, I have full confidence that we did our job today!" Kurt said high fiving both of us

 **4 Days to Go-**

"What time should I come over today?" I asked Finn on the phone

"Meet at my house around 3pm" He replied

"Okay love you" I said hanging up the phone

I was going with Finns family over to their extended family's house in the next town over for a send off party. It was so very sweet of them to invite me. I arrived to Finns house at exactly 3pm. I had my swimsuit and towel and was ready for a fun afternoon.

"Hey Baby" I said walking up to Finn

"Ready to go?" he kissed me

"Yep" I replied as Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and I all jumped into the family car and headed to the next town over for the family party

"How excited are you kids?" Burt asked while driving

"Excited doesn't even explain the emotion!" Kurt said back

"Agreed, Hey Rachel; how was furniture shopping yesterday?" Blaine asked

"I think Kurt and I did a really good job!" I said squeezing Kurts leg

"Its probably going to be a pink couch and cat pillows or something" Finn joked

"I wish" we all laughed

We pulled up to the celebration and everybody was outside either in the pool, by the fire or playing games in the grass. All of Finns little cousins were there; I had gotten to know these girls very well over the years of knowing Finn and I loved them.

"Rachel!" Emily, the 7 year old said running up to me "I'm so glad you're here! Do you want to play Barbie's with me?"

"Let me go say hello to everybody first and then I'll be right over!" I said hugging the little girl

We all sat around talking about the big move, future plans and the different colleges we were all going to. Finn finally was able to break away from the group and he grabbed my hand and we sat on the edge of the pool with our feet in the water.

"I love being here with you, and my family" Finn said putting his hand on my thigh

"Thank you for letting me be in your family Finn Hudson" I kissed him quickly

 **3 Days to Go-**

I knew today was going to suck, I stayed out late with Finn at his family's house which was a mistake considering I knew that today I was going to have to tear apart my room from corner to corner.

I started in my closet and was already very overwhelmed. My dads had given me 10 brown boxes and told me to fit everything I could in there. It was such a weird feeling packing up the room that you grew up in. It was a hard balancing act because I wanted to take all my things with me, but I knew I needed to leave some things behind. I couldn't justify bringing all my trophies, crowns, stuffed animals, homemade blankets and other sentimental pieces. I was entering adulthood and I just needed to pack those things away and save them for my own daughter.

By 5pm I had made quite a big dent in my room, but somehow it seemed more of a disaster than it did when I started this pack out process. I was a sorting machine, Winter, Summer, Spring, Fall, Bathroom, Bed, Dresser, Accessories, Shoes, Electronics, and school supplies. I had piles on piles.

" _I really hope you packed light, because I have enough stuff for the both of us –R"_ I texted Finn laughing

" _I have like 2 boxes Rach, I'm counting on you for the other stuff – F"_ thank god, I sighed.

 **2 Days To Go-**

"How'd your packing go yesterday?" I said jumping in Finns Truck and kissing him

"Really good. I mean it took me like an hour than I had to help Kurt and that took like 6 hours" Finn laughed "I don't think this apartment will be big enough for you and Kurt's shoe collections"

"Are you excited for today?" I said "Do you even know where Mr. Shues house is?"

"Yeah, I've been there a few times. I mean I was His Best Man" Finn replied

We pulled into Mr. Shues Driveway. He had invited the whole club over for a farewell party.

"Hey" I said before Finn got out of the car

"Yes?" he said smiling

"I want a kiss. I didn't even see you yesterday" I gave him the puppy dog eyes

He scooted closer to me in the truck and put his warm lips to mine. I loved this. I was so happy with my life right now, in this moment.

 _Bang Bang_

"Get out of the car and into the party" Sam said hitting the car window

I fixed my hair and kissed Finns cheek "Okay, lets go in" I smiled

Everybody was sitting around the house talking about good memories, singing and discussing future plans.

"So when can we all come visit the NYC apartment for a party?" Santana asked

"Considering you and Britt are gonna be all the way in California don't you think its gonna be a little hard?" Mercedes asked

"I'm so proud of you guys" Mr. Shue interrupted "Spreading out through the country and spreading your talent. Just don't forget where you came from!

"I don't think anybody could forget Glee Club, I mean all of Rachel's horrible outfit choices, the baby drama, boyfriend stealing and many horrible and offensive song choices. Its not something that can be easily forgotten" Santana said laughing

"I'll have you all know that I only packed one animal sweater in my NYC boxes, and the rest shall live here in Lima forever" I said grinning

"So before you guys all head back home, Emma and I wanted to tell you something" Will said looking at Emma "You want to tell them?"

"No, you go ahead!" She declined while smiling

"Emma is pregnant!" Will said ecstatically

The whole group erupted into hugs, cheers and some tears.

"You guys will always be my first kids, but now ill be able to have a child instead of teenagers." He said getting choked up

"The baby is due in March and we would love for all of you to come back and visit when she is born" Emma said smiling

"We wouldn't miss it, Mr. Shue" Finn replied

 **1 Day To Go-**

"Finn, where are we going?" I said as he dragged me around town in his car

"Shh" he said putting his finger over my lip as he drove

About ten minutes later we pulled up to a familiar place. He jumped out of the truck and came around the car to get my door.

"I packed a picnic and I thought we could eat under our tree, ya know for old times sake" He said proudly grabbing the basket of food from his trunk

"I have always loved this tree" I said eating my sandwich cuddled up next to Finn.

"I cant believe today is our last day in Lima Ohio. I have lived here for 18 years, and I never thought I would leave this town. I have you to thank for showing me that I am able to achieve my dreams Rach" He said tucking my hair behind my ears

"You would have figured that out on your own" I said blushing "I just pushed you a little harder; I'm so proud of you Finn and your ambitions"

"I'm really happy that we are making this all work Rachel. If you would have told me 2 years ago that I would be sitting under this tree with you, a day before we moved to a new state I would have thought you were insane" He whispered

"We did it Finn, we conquered this year. We accomplished so much as a couple and as individuals. We deserve this" I said kissing him

We laid under the tree at our favorite pond, feed the ducks and just enjoyed our last day of summer bliss. He dropped me off around 6 o'clock. I wanted to spend my last night with my dads watching musicals and making cookies.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for the big drive?" he asked

"Tomorrow our lives change Finn, I'm so glad my life is changing with you." I kissed him goodbye.

Goodbye Summer, You were so Sweet

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter; it was something different! Let me know in the Reviews if you liked the way this was written! Next chapter is exciting !**


	10. See ya later Lima, Hello New York

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

I woke up to my alarm going off, it was 5 am; I was exhausted. I wanted to wake up early this morning so I could make sure I had everything I needed and take a shower before the 8 hour drive to New York today. It was my last time waking up in this bedroom (for a while), last time waking up alone, and last time waking up in Ohio. I was a college girl now, I was going to have my work cut out for me in NYC, it was going to be a balancing act of a lifetime. My life was about to get the biggest change since I was 16 and started driving.

"Good morning Sweetie" My daddy said waking past my bedroom "Are you nervous?"

"Extremely" I said starting to tear up

"We are so proud of you Rachel, you are going to do amazing things. Your father and I will visit often so don't even worry" He said comforting me

The doorbell rang around 6am, Finns family was out-front with their car and Uhaul, although Finn didn't have much stuff; Kurt did.

"Are you guys excited!" Carole said running up to the house hugging my fathers and I

"Very!" My dad answered locking up the house.

We spent most of last night packing our car to the brim so that everything would be ready for us this morning. My whole life fit in this car right now. We saw Quinn's family and Pucks pull up In their cars and all the parents were discussing what route to take and what times we were going to stop for Food and bathroom breaks. We estimated on getting there around 3-4pm.

"Goodmorning Finn" I said excited as I walked over to his family car, Him and Kurt packed in the tiny space left

"Hey" he said with a very grumpy attitude

"Really not even a goodmorning or kiss?" I said rolling my eyes

"no" he answered putting his head back in the pillow

"Well Goodmorning Rachel, I am excited to see you" Kurt said smiling up at me

"Rachel lets go! We have to get on the road" My dads called out

"Text me on the drive Kurt!" I said "Let me know when Finn decides not to be a jerk!" I laughed

We were about 3 hours into the drive and it was just barley 9am, I had been texting Kurt back and forth all morning talking about our College orientation on Monday.

" _Hey Rach-F"_ Finn texted me; which I ignored. Just like he ignored my goodmorning earlier today

" _Finns mad that you are texting me back and not him – K"_ Kurt replied which made me giggle

" _Tell him he better be nice to me at the next bathroom stop! – R"_ I quickly replied

" _He said that he'll think about it- K"_

"How much longer dad?" I sighed

"Were going to stop around 12 for lunch and then finish the last 3 hour drive after that" He replied looking at the navigation

I was able to finally fall asleep around 9:30 and I stayed asleep until we stopped for lunch. I was so tired that I probably could have slept the rest of the way there, but my stomach was empty and I was starving. All the cars parked and we went inside to Panera to get some food.

"Are you still mad at me?" Finn asked walking up to my car

"Well you were very grouchy this morning" I said getting out of the car and shutting the door

"Babe, it was like 5:45 am. Let me make it up to you" He said pleading

"Goodmorning, I love you. You're beautiful" He kissed me in the parking lot

"Okay, I'm not mad" I laughed, "I just wanted a kiss"

He opened the café door for me and rolled his eyes "What I have I gotten myself into" he whispered

"So, David the realtor Is going to meet us at the loft around 3 so we can get the keys and go over all the important stuff" Kurt said eating his sandwich

'Wait is David the same game who sold us the place?" Quinn asked

"yes" I said winking back to her

"What was that for?" My dad asked

"Well the girls and Kurt think that David 'super cute'" Puck said mocking us

"Yeah you should have seen them when we were touring places, they practically forgot we were there!" Finn said looking at us three

"ooh I'm excited to meet him then!" Carole said laughing with us girls

"Unbelievable" all the guys said

The last 3 hours of the road trip were painless, everybody was so excited to finally be there, get the keys and start making this apartment a home! We were singing songs, telling jokes and navigating our way to the new place.

"I think its up this street dad" I said using my phone to navigate

"Is it this place on the corner?" he asked

"Yes that's it!" I said yelling "Look there's David out-front!"

"You girls were right, he is very handsome" My daddy swooned

"We're here!" I said jumping out of the car and running up to my other friends getting out of there cars

"Can you even believe it!" Quinn said giddy

"Hello guys, glad you had a safe drive, lets go inside and get the keys!" David said greeting us all

"Oh my god I think he looked at me" Kurt said linking arms with Quinn and I

"No he defiantly smiled at me" I said back to him

"Are you guys being serious" Finn said to us three "He was defiantly checking ME out" We all burst into laughter

While the parents talked with David and got all the information from the landlord us kids were outside unloading the boxes from the cars. I think we all may have over packed. And I was just praying that the elevator was working today, because we were on the 16th floor.

"Alright were all set!" David said handing us all keys "Lets use these carts and start loading them up and taking them upstairs!"

Finn and I loaded our cart first and headed towards the elevator. We got in and pressed floor 16.

"I don't even really remember what it looks like" Finn said after he clicked the button

the elevator opened and we begun searching for the apartment number 1613, once we found it I quickly got out my key and opened the front door.

"Look at it!" I squealed running towards the window and looking out the view. From where we were you could see Manhattan, we weren't near the heart of the city; but I don't think any college student could afford that.

Shortly after Quinn and puck walked in with their cart full of boxes, they were just as taken aback as we were.

"Finn come on lets go check out our room!" I said pulling the cart further into the apartment

The room was roughly the same size as the room I had before, it was small but enough room for what we needed. I compromised with the space of the apartment solely because I wanted us to all have our own bathrooms connected to the rooms. One of the walls was covered in exposed brick, and the wall you faced as you walked in had giant windows with a beautiful view.

"I can't believe this is ours" Finn said grabbing my waist as I looked out the bedroom window

"I'm in shock" I said turning around and kissing his lips quickly

"I'll start unpacking the clothes and hanging them up, if you want to start organizing the bathroom!" He said smiling

The whole afternoon was organized chaos, many elevator trips up and down working hard to get everything into this small space. All the parents were pitching in and working on unpacking the Kitchen and living room. We had been working for around 2 hours when the IKEA delivery truck arrived and started to bring our furniture upstairs. One couch, one coffee table, 4 barstools, a kitchen table, 3 beds, 3 big dressers, 6 nightstands, and one TV stand later the apartment was filled up. Kurt and I worked tirelessly on figuring out how to arrange the living room to maximize space.

"Let me see your room!" I said walking into Puck and Quinn's room

"Well we still have to hang up everything on the wall, but for the most part its done" I looked around at the navy blue and white room and it looked perfect, I loved the way Quinn could make anything look so elegant.

"I love it Quinn!" I said hugging her

Burt and Finn were working hard on setting up the TV, and xbox while I put the finishing touches on our room. I decided to keep it clean and went with an all white theme with brown wood and lots of plants. I thought it looked very grown up and especially nice with the exposed brick wall.

"Looks good Rach" Finn said walking into the room "I mean I have to admit I was a little nervous you would get us a pink bed and a purple dresser, but you did a great job!" he said walking around

"Thanks babe" I hugged him

The living room was decorated with our furniture, an old record player, some plants, and numerous coffee table books and magazines. It was 8pm and 5 hours later when the apartment seemed to be less of a disaster, we all decided to head out for some dinner.

We were able to find a cute restaurant walking distance from the place

"I am so tired" Puck said yawning; everybody nodded in agreement

"So were staying in the Hotel a couple of blocks down and we'll just meet you kids tomorrow morning for some breakfast and then head back on the road again?" Carole said to the table

"Yes, Hiram and I have to be back in town for work so we will be leaving tomorrow morning as well" My Dad said

After a delicious dinner we said goodbye to our parents for the night and headed back to the apartment. All 6 of us squeezed in the elevator

"First night in our apartment!" Kurt said excited

"What if it makes creepy noises at night?" I asked

"Its going to be hard to adjust to the city noise" Blaine replied

We walked into the apartment and set our keys on the hooks and took off our shoes, I grabbed a glass of water and headed for my room, our room.

"Are you showering?" I asked Finn walking in the room

"Yeah I was going to" He said shutting our bedroom door

"Okay, you can go first!" I said politely. I have never had to share anything in my life; being an only child did not prepare me for this.

"Or we can shower together?" Finn grinned and glanced up at me

"I mean its probably the only way to ensure that we both get hot water" I joked taking off my shirt

"Ill start the water" Finn said running to the bathroom

I jumped in the shower to join Finn and once I had gotten completely wet I looked around for the shampoo and body wash…

"Finn. I told you to put the stuff in the shower!" I said giving him a look

"Whoops" He said laughing

Once we got out of the shower I realized we didn't even unpack our towels yet

"Ugh its got to be in one of these boxes" I said dripping water, standing around looking through boxes naked

"Found them!" Finn said throwing me a towel

We got ready for bed and pulled the covers down to sleep

"I never want to forget this; laying in our bed for the first time. Falling asleep to the sound of sirens, and traffic. I love you Finn" I kissed him

"I love you too Baby. Sleep Tight" He said pulling me close and closing his eyes


	11. Sugary Lips

**Disclaimer; Don't Own Glee or any Characters**

 **Rachel's POV  
**

I woke up around 8am and rolled over to look out the window. I couldn't believe my life; all my wildest dreams were starting to become a reality. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, quietly not to wake anyone. I grabbed a coffee cup and tried to figure out our new coffee machine.

"Need help?" Puck asked shutting his bedroom door and walking toward the kitchen

"Hey, you're up early?" I said surprised

"Many wouldn't believe but I'm actually an early riser. I know my bad boy exterior says I would sleep all day; but I much prefer to get up and get my day started" He replied

"Well than good, someone can have coffee with me in the morning" I said smiling

"Here let me help you" He stood next to me trying to hook up the machine

Once working we got our coffees and sat on the living room couch.

"Are you happy Puck?" I asked him trying to be quiet

"Yeah, I really am. I'm actually excited about this new school and hopefully getting into the business program" He replied

"Anything's possible if you work hard enough" I said looking through a magazine that was sitting there

Not to much later did everyone else start to get up and grab a coffee, we had to meet our parents around 9 to say goodbye so they could be on their way.

"Goodmorning" Finn said walking out of our room and kissing my head

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him

"Great" he smiled back to me

We all got ready and met our parents for breakfast before we sent them off. We met at a little place that had bagels and coffee. Nothing too fancy because they all had to leave if they wanted to beat traffic leaving the city.

"Goodbye dads" I said hugging them both on the street outside our apartment "Call me, and always let me know when you're in town for work!"

"Good luck tomorrow at your school orientation. Make smart choices and never forget who you are Rachel" My daddy said as he kissed me goodbye

"We have never been more proud of you sweetie, we want a full detailed report of your first day of school!" My dad said hugging me

"I am expecting you to watch My Rachel and protect her in all situations, you prioritize her safety over her happiness. Call me if something is wrong!" My dad said to Finn

Everybody exchanged hugs and tears as we watched the parents drive off.

"Were alone!" Puck yelled "Lets party!"

"I cant believe were alone, independent and trusted to make our own decisions" Quinn said

"Lets go get tattoos!" Finn said joking

"Well I'm going to go down the street and get some groceries considering all we have is coffee" I said walking away from the apartment building

"Hey I'm coming with" Finn said grabbing my hand

"First we need to find a store that sells one of those grocery charts that you fold up and bring to the store" I said

"Wait why do we need that?" Finn asked

"Cause we don't have a car now, so we have to carry our groceries home. So if we have a little cart it will be easier" I answered

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting I don't have my truck. That's gonna be an adjustment" Finn said walking into the store

We picked up 2 of the grocery charts that we could buy and take home and started going down the aisles looking for all the necessities. The first grocery trip whenever you move somewhere is always the worst because its when you have to buy the boring things like; toilet paper, paper towels, spongers, flour, sugar, laundry soap, dish soap, napkins, etc. Somehow Finn could make even grocery shopping fun.

"Hey stop throwing it at me!" I said laughing as he chucked the toilet paper towards the cart "If we get kicked out of the grocery store closest to where we live I'm going to be mad!"

"Rach can we please get this!" Finn said holding up a box of oreos

"I'm not your mother Finn, you can get whatever you like" I said smiling

"Yes! I love this not living at home thing" He laughed

We finished shopping and after checking out we made the walk back to the apartment and jumped in the elevator and took it up to our place.

"Hey Come help unpack groceries" I called out to everyone when we walked in

"These wont last" Puck said ripping open the oreo box

"Hey those were mine!" Finn whined

"We have to learn how to share now boys" I said to both of them

"Quinn I got the tea that you like!" I said throwing her the box

"Thanks Rach!" she smiled

"So do you guys want to spend the rest of the day unpacking the rest of the place and hanging stuff up then maybe go out to dinner in the city?" Kurt asked the room

"Yeah that sounds great!" I replied, "Kurt sometime today we need to look up what time and where we have to be at orientation tomorrow!"

"I'll go charge my laptop and look that up now!" He said turning towards his room

"Finn can you come help me hang up the pictures in the living room?" I asked

"Sure, let me find the tool kit" He answered

"Puck and I are going to set up the vacuum and steamer!" Quinn said grabbing his hand

We all worked hard on getting everything to be close to perfect; nobody wanted to worry about house stuff after school had started. School started on Wednesday for me, and Friday for Friday for Finn and Blaine and Wednesday for Quinn and Puck. Kurt and I were going to NYU, Finn and Blaine were going to Pace University and Quinn and Puck were going to Fordham. We were all spread out but at least all had this apartment for a meeting ground.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked Kurt walking into his bedroom

"Hmm, I want to dress to impress but also be casual because we don't need the Freshman target" Kurt said "So maybe some skinnys and a button down with loafers?"

"Sounds cute!" I smiled

"What about you? Please no animal sweaters!" He pleaded

"No I was thinking a denim skirt, a maroon tank top tucked in and some strappy brown sandals, would that be cute?" I asked him

"Yeah that would be really cute, you should curl your hair in waves!" He said looking in the mirror

"Yeah! That's a good idea! So what time should we leave tomorrow?" I asked

"We have to meet at the library at 9am, so we should probably leave here at 8am just because we need to figure how long of a subway ride it is! And if we're early then we can stop for coffees" He said looking at the email the school sent us

"Sounds perfect! I think I read that we need to bring a backpack or something cause were going to have to buy our textbooks!" I replied to him

"Don't remind me, it's going to be so expensive" He rolled his eyes

I walked back to my room and was looking through my dresser trying to find something to wear tonight; it was still hot in the city and probably wouldn't begin to cool down until October. I got tired of looking and decided to lay on the bed and go through my phone. I posted a picture to instagram; it was a photo of Finn and I laying on our bed with the caption "Home sweet Home".

"Tired?" Finn said getting on the bed with me

"Just resting" I said smiling up at him, he leaned down and kissed me

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked

"A little bit; my first time not going to school with you in a long time. Maybe I'll get better grades!" I joked

"I feel like we wont even see each other. We'll both leave in the morning then stay on our campuses all day going to class and studying and then coming home for dinner" Finn said playing with my hand

"Its okay; I think its better that way. We're living together so soon into our relationship that we don't want to get burnt out. The separation will be good" I replied

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean you're usually right" He joked

"What about you? Are you looking forward to starting school on Friday?" I cuddled up close to him

"Yeah I'm really excited, I just hope I can inspire other kids the way Mr. Shue inspired me" He replied

"You will Finn; you are going to be a great educator and music teacher!" I loved feeling the warmth of his body

A few hours later Quinn and I had taken over my bathroom with hair products and makeup; we were getting ready for our first night in the heart of the city as college students.

"Hey did I get every piece in the back?" I asked turning my head towards Quinn

"Here, you just missed one. Ill get it!" she said picking up the curling iron and curling the piece I missed

All the boys were waiting in the living room for us

"Is this how its always going to be?" Puck asked

"The girls taking over and destroying one of our bathrooms while we wait for them? Yeah probably" Finn replied to Puck

"You look stunning Quinn! You have been glowing lately!" I said in awe of Quinn's beauty

"Probably just the new haircut" She said tossing around her hair

I could hear a knock on the bathroom door

"Ladies lets go!" Puck said from the other side

"Alright 1 minute" We both yelled over the music

"Finishing touches" I said spraying on some perfume. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was finally happy with the way I looked. I was wearing a pair of red flowy shorts, a white lacey tank and tan wedges.

"Sassy!" Kurt said as I entered the living room. Quinn and I did a twirl

"Beautiful baby" Finn said grabbing my hand and handing my purse to me

"Thanks" I said kissing him quickly

We left the building and made our way to the subway station. The reason we chose this apartment apart from its size was the fact that it was only a block away from the metro; which we would be using everyday. We all got our metro cards and headed to wait for the subway to arrive.

"I love you pretty girl" Finn said pulling me in really close while we waited for the subway

"I wish you could come with me to protect me tomorrow" I said to him

"Kurt will be there, and he will watch over you." Finn said looking to Kurt and Blaine standing there holding hands "Right Kurt?"

"She's a wild card Hudson; I cant stop her from running off with the first obnoxiously tall guy in our class" He laughed

"Oh stop it; I doubt there is anyone taller than my Finn" I said shooting daggers at Kurt

"Yeah she thinks my height is sexy, I have the edge up with all these new Yorkers" Finn said

"Gross" Quinn said to both of us

"Is this us?" Blaine said pointing to the subway approaching

"Pretty sure!" Kurt replied

We all stepped on and grabbed on to any open space available. Riding a subway in heels was tricky when trying to balance; not to mention trying to keep an eye on my purse.

"That wasn't too long of a ride" Blaine said stepping off the subway

"Nope, only about 20 minutes to the city" Quinn replied "How you holding up Finn? Its defiantly no small town"

"I actually like the subway; its fun to people watch" He said smiling "Like I just saw a guy on there with no shoes on reading a book on how to manage a large company. I want to know more about him" He laughed

We all exited the metro in the heart of the beautiful city. Lights shinning everywhere, people crowded in the streets, the hot summer air and smell of the city was overpowering.

"I know this good Mexican place that we can get some bomb margaritas at!" Puck said to the group

"Puck we're all underage no one is going to serve us drinks" Kurt rolled his eyes

"I got the hook ups at this place, trust me. It's a little off the beaten path of the heart of the city; but we can walk. I know the owner." He replied

"Okay, im good with walking" I said to everyone

"Wait. Rachel Berry is okay with this?" Quinn interjected

"Yesterday marked the first day of my new life. A drink sounds good right now; lets have some fun! Were young and living in NYC!" I said excited

"This new Rachel is kinda hot" Finn whispered "Puck lead the way"

We walked around the outside of the city stopping into the stores and enjoying the company; taking hundreds of pictures.

"Puck are we almost there?" Kurt whined "My feet hurt and were starting to enter the ghetto" he whispered

"Oh stop Kurt, Rachel and I are in heels and we aren't complaining!" Quinn said to Kurt

"Yeah the restaurant is around this corner!" He said leading the group

Only a few blocks farther was this small little restaurant covered in Christmas lights and cactus' the name of the place was Dose Tequilas. The name was fitting.

"Hola Puck! Reservation for 6? How have you been buddy!" The waiter said hugging puck

"Wait you had a reservation? How did you know we would agree?" I said confused

"I figured ya'll would trust me" He said as we all walked over to a table

"Margaritas for all?" The waiter said

"No, I'm going to sit this one out and make sure we can make it back to the metro in one piece" Quinn laughed

"You sure?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, this isn't the best part of town and Kurt and Rachel have that big thing tomorrow so somebody needs to be sober! We can all take turns; ill take tonight!" She replied

We were all enjoying the chips and salsa; Mexican food was one of my favorites. Although not the healthiest option it was still delicious. The waiter walked over with a giant tray of drinks, he passed them out to all. I took a sip.

"Mhmm" I said sipping the sugary drink "I cant believe he didn't even card us? He could get into so much trouble"

"Nah, no body is going to mess with him." Noah winked

2 big margaritas later our food came out and I wasn't even hungry, just drunk. I hated being a light weight.

"So Finn are you gonna let Rach out to the college parties at NYU?" Kurt asked laughing at me

"If she wants to go she can, but I'm going with her" He was laughing at me too

"Oh stop, 2 drinks doesn't mean I'm going to be at the frats my first night. It's a hot night and this drink was refreshing" I rolled my eyes

After dinner we all thanked the waited who we would probably see often now that we lived here. Quinn helped navigate us to the closet metro, everybody was either drunk or buzzed. We were walking and Finn bent down to kiss me.

"I love the sugary taste of your lips when you drink" He admitted

"I bet you do" I said licking my lips

The subway ride wasn't as long because of the waking we had done, we all fumbled for our keys and made our way into the apartment. I immediately grabbed some water and headed towards the bed. I was exhausted

"Hey Rach" Kurt said with his hand on his head "We got to be up in like 6 hours, don't forget!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I said pulling Finn in the room

"Whatcha doing?" Finn asked as I pulled at his shirt

"Come on, please" I begged

"Rach, you heard Kurt you have to be up early for your first day. I want to, trust me I do. But you need rest" He placed me on the bed and removed my shoes and shorts, he unhooked my bra and kissed my forehead.

"You owe me" I said biting my lip

"Tomorrow when you get back, I promise" He put my clothes on the ground and changed into his pajamas. "Goodnight Rach"

"Goodnight" I said looking into his eyes "You're better than I deserve"

He pulled me close; I loved his warm body.


	12. Stupid Kids

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

I could feel something poking me, and loud repetitive noises. I was not happy; the morning came really quickly. I opened my eyes to see Kurt hovering over me.

"Rachel! Get up, we're leaving in 45 minutes! And you still smell of tequila and corn chips!" He said pulling me out of bed

"Oh god" I said looking in the mirror "I look awful"

"Well you better hurry up and change that! First impressions are crucial!" he proclaimed

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I don't want to wake up Finn. And also, it hurts my head" I said pushing him out of my bathroom

I got ready super fast; luckily my hair was still somewhat curly from yesterday night and I knew what outfit I was going to wear. I just quickly jumped in the shower to get the corn chip smell off my body and then put on some light makeup. I slipped into my outfit; grabbed my purse, wallet, sunglasses and paperwork and looked in the mirror.

"Big Day Rachel; you got this!" I said quietly into the reflection

I walked over to where Finn was still sleeping on the bed and I kissed him softly, he slowly opened one eye

"Good luck Rach" He mustered out before dozing back to sleep

"Kurt I'm ready!" I said walking into the living room

We said goodbye to Blaine and Puck who were sipping coffee on the couch and headed towards the elevator.

"Are you excited?" he asked me on the way down

"I'm tired and hung over. I think I'll be more excited when I get some coffee and bagels" I replied

We took the metro to the closest stop to where our campus was and walked the rest of the way there; it wasn't far at all and the journey from apartment to school was only around 25 minutes which was lovely.

"Hey lets go get food; we don't have to be there for a half hour" Kurt said walking away from the campus

"Yes please!" I said excited

We popped into a cute bagel shop and grabbed 2 bagels and 2 large coffees. It wasn't far from campus and right next to the metro so I'm sure I would be a frequent customer. I was extra nice to the barista and left a generous tip so they would have no choice but to like me.

"Wow" Kurt said walking into the enormous library

"I knew NYU had a spectacular Library; but I never could have imagined it looked this amazing in person"

"Come on lets go sit with those kids! They look cool!" He said dragging me over

"Hello, I'm Kurt. And this is my best friend Rachel!" He said introducing us to the table of also nervous freshman

"Oh I'm so glad you came over and talked to us; I was starting to freak out that I wouldn't meet anybody" The tall blonde said to us. She was beautiful I had no idea what she was worried about "My name is Bella"

"And I'm Elise, Theater major" The red head said looking at both of us

"That's cool; we're both theatre majors too!" I said to Elise

All four of us were talking about where we came from; it was so nice to meet different people. Living in Lima really did not prepare me for this. I had never had friends that didn't do the exact same thing as I did. All these people with different opinions and fresh insights was so nice. It wasn't long before our conversation got caught off as somebody started talking.

"Welcome Freshman, Every year we get 60,000 applicants. And we only except around 5,000 of you. So you should feel special; all your hard work, community service, late night studying and dedication has lead to this moment. Well im here to tell you that its only going to get tougher; but we only except the best so we have full confidence that you will survive" If this speaker was trying to terrify me it was working.

After a few different people spoke about, campus rules, dinning halls, payments, classes, partying and city life we got a short 15 minute break to fill out some paperwork regarding our interest in classes.

"This is so intimidating" Bella admitted after the 2 hours of straight lecturing

"I agree; I think they're just trying to scare us. Especially away from partying" Elise replied while filling out her worksheet

"The whole time he was giving his lecture I was laughing because I'm pretty sure Rachel was still drunk from last night when we got here!" Kurt joked to the table

"Kurt!" I said hitting him "I was not even in the slightest drunk; just hung-over" I blushed

"You guys party?" Bella said surprised

"Our roommate Puck dragged us out to Mexican last night, and I'm pretty sure the waiter put extra tequila in my drink!" I admitted

"Cool" Elise added "Where do you guys live?"

"We live in an apartment just 20 minutes from here, there's 6 of us in a 3 bedroom" Kurt said

"Oh so you don't live in a dorm?" Bella questioned

"No, all 6 of us came from the same high school and wanted to live together so it was just cheaper to do it that way!" I answered

"Wow I wish I moved to the city with 5 best fiends! All my friends went to school in-state" Bella said

"Well our friends are your friends too! You guys should come out next time we go get drinks." I said giving the girls my cell phone number

We all got split up an hour later and had to go speak to our advisors and get enrolled in our classes; it was stressful. I still didn't understand why I needed to take hard math classes when I was a preforming arts major? Either way I made some more friends while I was waiting for my advisor. They told me about a club on campus for drama kids; I got there numbers and promised to attend the meet and greet tomorrow.

"Kurt" I said calling him a few hours later "Hey where are you?"

"Just finished setting up my schedule! Meet me back at the library and we can head back" He said before hanging up.

We got here around 9 am and it was already 3 oclock. The advising team you were assigned too took us all on a tour of the campus and showed us the theatre buildings. We even got to eat in the cafeteria and get our student ids.

"How was your day? Tell me all about it!" I said as Kurt ran up to me

"Amazing! I met more people! And my schedule is perfect! Im so excited Rachel this is way better than high school!" he said jumping up and down

"When we get home lets compare schedules" I said walking with him towards the subway. We were swapping stories about all the people we met

When we walked into the apartment we were excited to see all the brown boxes gone and pictures hung on the wall. The apartment was officially done. Kurt ran to his room to find Blaine and tell him all about his days adventures.

"Finn?" I said walking into the room

"You're back!' He said walking out of the bathroom "Tell me all about it!" He said sitting on the bed

I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, setting my bag on the ground and pulling out my schedule and ID card to show him.

"It was beyond amazing! I met so many people and made two really good friends Bella and Elise! I toured the campus, ate the food, got my schedule, ID card found a good bagel place and met another friend Adam!" I said giddy

"Adam?" He said wrinkling his nose

"Yeah he was there when I was setting up my schedule! He said he knew about the good parties; I gave him my number so we could be in the loop" I said smiling

"The new Rachel loves a good party doesn't she?" He said back to me

"Parties are great ways to socially network; and also yes I do enjoy drinking. Is that so wrong? Every other college kid gets to do it, and im going to join in on the fun!" I said defensively

"I'm not holding you back, party your youth away Berry, I just hope you're ready to settle down in 10 years" He laughed

"Considering I'm 18 and already moved in with my boyfriend is about as settled as I want to be for the next 10 years. Lets just be stupid kids" I said messing with his hair "I'm done with serious"

"We have lots of years to be serious, I wouldn't rather be a stupid kid with anyone but you" He replied

"Good, I'm glad we are on the same page. Also I think because you look the oldest you should get a fake i.d." I said seriously

"Rach" He said

"Come on Finn! Stupid kids! We need to have this apartment stocked for when we have guest over" I said pleading

"I already have one" He admitted

"Finn Hudson! How? When?" I said slapping him

"Puck and I got them like 4 months ago, cause we were bored one day and thought it would be funny. But I guess it might actually come in handy" He said grabbing my hands

"I cant believe you didn't tell me!" I said "Lets go get some wine!"

"Wow, are you using me for my fake?" He said joking

"Yeah" I admitted

"Come on lets go!" He said pulling me off the bed

"Where?" I asked

"You said you wanted some wine, lets see if this fake id works! There's a liquor store around the corner!" He said putting on his shoes

"What if we get caught, we'd be in so much trouble?" I said pacing

He stopped me and grabbed my shoulders "Stupid kids" he said and I grabbed my purse.

"Did you know that Puck and Finn had fakes?" I said walking into the living room where everyone was watching a movie

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Quinn and Kurt looked at me confused

"Pick up some Rose!" Kurt said with begging eyes

"Wow. I was the only one who didn't know?" I rolled my eyes

Finn and I confidently walked into the store and I tried keeping my cool and acting like I knew what he was picking up. I don't think either of us knew exactly what we were buying.

"Kurt likes the pink stuff" Finn said putting it in the cart

"How do you know that?" I questioned

"Well I used to buy it for him over the summer

"Finn! You said you didn't use it!" I said

"Keep your voice down!" He said back to me. Oh yeah. I had to act confident

We walked out of there with 1 bottle of vodka (for emergencies) 3 bottles of wine, and a case of beer for the boys. Alcohol was expensive, especially in the city.

"They didn't even bat an eye Finn!" I said on the walk back to our apartment

"Of course not! I look like a 35 year old dad, and you're my kid" He laughed

"Ew that's kind of gross" I said back to him

When we got back to the apartment everybody was impressed. I told them that we needed to use a little mason jar for alcohol donations.

"Anytime someone has spare dollars in there pockets or extra change put it in here. That way when we have enough money Finn will back a trip to the liquor store" I said labeling the mason jar on the kitchen counter

Kurt popped open the bottle of Rose and poured it into a solo cup. We didn't have wine glasses.

"Its barley 6pm Kurt" I said side eyeing him

"It was a long day, no judgment!" He said, "You want a glass?"

"Why not" I said laughing as I was just judging him

"What do you think?" Quinn said sipping hers

"Wine is good, but tequila is better" I joked. Who was i? My dads would be so disappointed if they heard me. But that kind of made me like it even more

Finn wrapped his arms around me as he stood behind me. I loved when he did that. He knew it.

"Hey what if we invite all the people that we all meet this week over to the house on Saturday? Have like a little party" Puck said

"Yeah, I mean between 6 of us we have 3 different universities that people can come from! That would be cool" Blaine agreed

"That money jar better be filled up, we don't have enough food or drinks for a party!" I said pointing to the jar

"I got it covered" Puck said with a devilish grin

"Sounds Fun!" Kurt said excited

"I thought living with you guys was going to be lame but this is awesome!" Puck said throwing Finn a beer

"This sure as hell beats Lima, Ohio" Finn said opening his beer can

We all had a delicious dinner at home cooked by Quinn and Kurt and then kicked back and watched movies till around midnight when everyone went there separate ways. Finn got ready for bed and I tucked myself in waiting for him.

"You broke a promise to me" I said as he got into bed

"What? No I didn't?" He looked confused

"I told you last night that you owed me today" I said winking "remember when you rejected me last night?"

"You were drunk Rach. And I thought you forgot about that?" He said chuckling

"Oh I didn't forget. A promise is a promise." I said dryly

"Nights not over yet Babe" He said rolling on top of me, making me giggle

"You smell like beer" I said as he kissed a trail down my neck

"You like it" He said forcefully removing my pajamas.

I whimpered, pulling his head out from under the sheets. "You are my stupid, hot, kid Finn Hudson" I pushed his head back down and enjoyed.


	13. College Girl!

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any of the characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

I walked around aimlessly looking for the correct classroom; the room number wad 134, I had probably walked past it 10 times before I finally saw the small number on the side of the door. I wasn't late but if I hadn't of found it then I would have been. It was my first day at NYU. My first class wasn't anything special or at all interesting; it was biology. I still struggled with the fact that I had to take these boring classes when I was a Theatre major.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked pointing to the auditorium seat

"Nope go ahead" The girl said moving her stuff around so I could get to the empty seat

"Wow I cant believe there are like 400 kids in here" I said to the girl

"Yeah, there are more kids in this auditorium than there were at my high school" The freshman laughed

"I'm Rachel!" I said smiling "Theatre major; I moved here from Ohio!"

"Cool, my name is Sophia. I'm here all the way from Colorado. I don't know anyone except for my super weird roommate" She said

"Well if you ever want to hangout we should! Maybe get lunch on campus sometime?" I smiled

I wanted to make as many friends as I could in this city. Even though I came with all my best friends I didn't want to be tied down. It was so nice to make friends with people who didn't know me in high school. They all had no idea about the animal sweater phase, or my innocent naïve tendencies. I could be anybody I wanted to be with all these new friends. Nobody knew the glee club drama it was an escape. The only time I feel like I'm actually not in Lima is when I'm separated from the group and meeting new people.

"Yeah totally! Do you have class after this?" Sophia asked

"I have a 2 hour break after this class and then English at 1pm." I said showing her my schedule

"Hey! We have the same English class!" She said excited

"Awesome!" I replied

"Do you want to go back to my dorm after this and then we can go to the dinning hall and then walk to English?" She asked

"I would love to! I'm so glad I sat in this seat!" I said laughing

The Professor walked into the auditorium and immediately started going over the class syllabus. She wasted no time and begun on Chapter 1; DNA. The tricky part about college is that you are just sitting there on your laptop taking notes and you are held to no accountability. I can easily just online shop or check my Facebook instead of listening. But I knew that I had to get straight A's if I wanted to be competitive enough to land a good spot in the Theatre group.

After class was over Sophia and I packed up our bags and headed out the building and started walking to her dorm.

"This is the dorm I live in!" She said pointing to the tall building

"I have never been in a dorm room before!" I said as we entered and she showed the front desk lady her pass.

"I don't know If my roommate is home or not; but if she is just ignore her" Sophia said getting out her room key

I walked in and saw two beds on either side of the room. One half the room was covered in rock band pictures, black blankets and a pet spider. On the other side was a light pink bed with white ruffles, pictures of friends, sparkly decorations and fuzzy pillows.

"Wow what a contrast in personalities" I said entering the very small room; I noticed the roommate was gone

"Yeah can you believe my luck! I mean she has a pet spider! That's just gross" She said poking the spiders cage

"Whose this? I said grabbing the glittery picture frame and sitting on her bed

"That's my boyfriend Zach; he stills lives in Colorado" She said smiling

"Long distance must be hard! You guys look cute together though" I said putting down the frame and looking at her other things

"So you said you haven't seen the NYU dorms? Where do you live?" Sophia asked

"I live off campus in an apartment! Totally different experience! I actually think I would have liked to live on campus." I replied honestly

"Well that's cool that you are getting the true new york experience! IS it crazy expensive?" She asked

"Well, the rent is around 3,000$ a month but I live with 5 other people so split between 6 its very cheap!" I answered

"Oh my god; 5 other people? I would die!" She laughed

"Yeah well we all came to New York together so I've known these guys since we were all little" I smiled "Hey what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing" she said eager "Wow that was a little embarrassing" She laughed at herself

"Cool! Come over to my apartment we are having a little party!" I took her phone and put my address and phone number in it

"I'm glad we met Rachel!" She smiled

We went to the dinning hall and got mediocre College food and then headed to our English class. I quickly realized that Sophia was going to be a good friend. We were constantly talking about the most random things as if we had been friends forever. I never even mentioned Finn, Kurt or Quinn; not that I didn't want to talk about them but it just never came up. For once I felt like I didn't have to talk about myself to make friends; because these people didn't know about my life. I could be whomever I wanted.

I walked into the apartment around 3pm. After class I stopped at the fresh market to pick up some fruits and vegetables with Sophia and then I hopped on the metro and came back. I walked into my room and noticed Finn was gone. He was probably with Blaine at there freshman orientation. I turned on the TV in my room and got on my computer to start working on some homework. I couldn't believe it was the first day and I was already overloaded with homework. I dozed off after finishing most of my work and woke up around 6pm.

"Hey Quinn" I said walking into the living room where she was sitting

"Hey Sleepyhead" She said "How was your first day?"

"It was amazing! My classes were kinda lame but I met this girl Sophia and we went to her dorm and to lunch! It was really awesome!" I answered rubbing my eyes; still half asleep

"That's great! Invite her to the party!" Quinn said

"I did! Hey did Finn come home? It's late. And I didn't think his orientation would go this late? I haven't even seen him today; he left before I even got up" I questioned

"Nope, haven't seen him. But Blaine isn't home either so I'm sure they are together and fine!" She reassured me

"Yeah you're right! I don't want to bother him. He's probably busy" I grabbed my laptop and read ahead for my class tomorrow morning

It wasn't until 7:30 that the boys made their grand entrance into the apartment. I was only slightly annoyed with the fact that Finn didn't even try to reach me today; not even to tell me that he wasn't going to be home for dinner. I faked a smile when he walked in. Kurt jumped off the couch to kiss Blaine; I just couldn't be bothered to get off the couch.

"Hey Rach" Finn said plopping down on the couch next to me

"I was getting a little worried" I said looking up from my computer

"Nothing to be worried about; just went out for drinks with the guys Blaine and I met at orientation today" He said

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick! I'll be right back!" I said jumping up from the couch and walking towards the room to get to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. I was mad. I didn't want to be mad; I knew that I had to come in here before I said something to Finn I would regret. He should have texted me today, he should have told me he was going for drinks; he should have asked how my first day at school went. I didn't want to be his mom; that's the last of what I want. I needed to find a middle ground with him being respectful of my feelings and also him not feeling like I was holding him back. I wanted to scream. Instead I flushed the empty toilet and ran the water to make this bathroom trip believable. I took a deep breath and walked back to the living room.

"So you got your schedule? Liked your campus? Made friends?" I smiled my biggest, fakest smile possible

"Yeah it was awesome! I love college already, my schedule is awesome and all my classes seem a little interesting. The subway was easy to figure out and the food on campus was so good!" He said excited.

I played along and answered all his questions about my first day and continued to listen to his stories about his day. Around 9pm I started to gather my laptop and book bag from the living room.

"Going to bed already Berry?" Noah asked and everyone looked to me

"Just going to go finish an assignment before I forget" I said carrying my laptop to my room

I was in my room enjoying the quiet for about 45 minutes until the door opened and I saw Finn come in the room.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Its just as much your room Finn as it is mine" I gave a half smile. He sat on the bed next to me

"Are you okay? You've been quiet" He said closing the lid to my laptop

"Yep" I answered

"Don't do that. Just be honest. You know that we have to communicate to make this work" He said

"I just, I'm confused Finn. This is really hard. I'm having a hard time finding a balance between being your girlfriend and being your clingy girlfriend. I want to know when you are going to be home late. And what you're doing during the day. And if you are going out for drinks. And when you are coming home. Those are things I want to be updated on." I sighed

"Okay" He nodded "I knew is should have asked you if I could go out tonight"

"No Finn. That's what I don't want. You don't need my permission to go out with your friends. I'm not your mom. But I am your girlfriend and I want to know if you DO go out with your friends so that I know when to expect you. So that I'm not worried about you" Talking to boys was hard

"That makes sense. Ill text you from now on. I mean sometimes I might forget but I'll try Rach. I promise" He said holding out his pinky "But thee is something you need to do for me."

"What?" I asked

"You need to communicate with me. As soon as something bothers you. I don't like the guessing game and you know that" He said

"I'm sorry. I'm working on it" I said as my eyes dropped

"Give me a kiss" He said "I haven't had one all day"

I moved closer to him on the bed and leaned my head in for a kiss. He laid his body back and I rested my head on his chest. I wrapped my leg around his.

"I missed you all day. Even when I was mad at you" I giggled

"I'm glad you had a good first day!" He said excited for me

"I know! I can't wait for you to meet Sophia; I can already tell she's going to quickly be a best friend"

"What time do you have class tomorrow?" He asked

"11am why?' I replied

"Lets get up early and go get breakfast then I'll drop you off at class and go back home" He said kissing me

"I would love that my sweet boyfriend" I squeezed my legs around him

"I almost forgot to tell you!" Finn said really loud

"What?" I laughed

"Apparently this apartment has a 24 hour pool and hot tub?" He said

"No way? Why didn't David the realtor tell us?" I said confused

"Maybe he didn't know or something? I went yesterday when you were gone to check it out and it was kind of hidden down the hall on the 3rd floor. The sign said it was available 24 hours just like the gym" He said excited

"Lets go!" I said looking up at him

"Right now?" He asked

"Why not? Its only 10 o'clock. Come on!" I said jumping out of bed and looking for my swimsuit

"Rach! You're crazy!" He said grabbing me from behind. I turned around and kissed him

"Put on your swimsuit" I said undressing

We opened the door slightly and tried our best to quietly sneak out the front door without the other 4 realizing what we were doing

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Kurt said catching us sneak out

"No where!" I said running out the front door and down the hall to the elevator

"There's a pool in this apartment?" I head him yell shocked

Finn and I ran to the elevator and made It on before they saw us.

"They wont know what floor the pool is on! Or where it is" Finn said looking at me. The elevator doors closed and he pressed the 3rd floor button. He put me against the elevator wall and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Mhhm I love you so much!" He said in between kisses. Just then the elevator opened and we snuck out and I grabbed his hand as he lead me down the creepy looking hallway

"How did you even find this? I would have turned around before I went down this weird ha!" I asked

"Look!" He said swiping his key card on the door for it to unlock to the empty room. A bright blue lit up pool and running hot tub next to it.

Finn ran for the pool throwing his towel to the side and jumped in yelling

"Get in Rach!" He pleaded "Its not even cold I promise!"

"Oh what the hell!" I said jumping into the water "you LIAR!" I said as I came up for air "Its so cold!"

He swam closer to me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him

"This is way better than living in a dorm!" I whispered

"How long do you think we have?" Finn questioned

"Puck will find us in 10 minutes I bet" I said laughing

"That's enough time" Finn said pushing me up against the pool lining

He put his hands in my hair and started to kiss me gently before working his tongue in. His body couldn't have been closer to mine if he tried. I was pinned against the pool wall. Besides the sound of his lips all I could hear was the hot tub jets in the background. It was such a passionate moment until I heard a yell and felt water splash!

"Found you guys!" Kurt said as we quickly pulled apart and saw puck come up from the water

"How long were you going to keep this pool thing a secret?" Quinn said dipping her toes into the hot tub

"Well we got about 10 minutes of quiet before you punks" Finn laughed

"We should totally have the party down here on Saturday! Like start the party at our place then migrate down here!" Blaine said

"Yeah that's a kick ass idea!" Puck yelled

We all relaxed in the pool for a while before deciding to go back to the apartment. I grabbed my towel and flip-flops and stuck out my hand for Finn.

"Lets go home and get this swimsuit off and finish what Puck interrupted" Finn whispered in my ear as he took my hand

"Finn Hudson" I winked

"Gross" Kurt said from behind us "Blaine did you get two pack of earplugs?"

We rolled our eyes and I kissed Finns cheek.


	14. New friends and Tequila

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

I rolled on top of him and put my hands on his bare chest placing kisses all over his face. He groaned

"Well goodmorning" He opened his eyes

"Hi" I giggled

Finn moved the hair from in front of my face and placed it behind my ear "You're most beautiful in the morning"

I blushed "You know how sometimes you will look at somebody randomly and just fall in love with them all over again?"

"Yeah?" He grinned

"I think I had that this morning when I saw you sleeping there, next to me, in our room, in new york city" I lowered my head onto his chest "I cant believe this is my life; you're my life"

"I can't believe you turned this country boy into a city man" He laughed

"Full transformation happens when I see you walking the city in a tux carrying a briefcase" I swooned

"Would that turn you on?" He had a devilish look on his face

"You in a tux, going by your real name!" I moaned "Yeah; that would be sexy"

"Nobody has called me Finley since I was little" He laughed "I don't even think I would answer to that name"

"I know but Finley is just such a sexy name" I bit my lip

"You can call me by my legal name" He winked

"Maybe I will, Finley" I laughed

We got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, we had a late start considering it was a Saturday and there was no pressing need to wake up early today. I had told all my new friends to come over tonight at 10pm for the party. I was so excited; especially for Sophia to meet everyone.

"Want to go get some bagels and coffee?" Finn said walking into the bathroom

"Sure" I kissed him "And then we need to go to the liquor store!"

"Alright, what about food for the party?" He asked

"Kurt and Blaine are handling the food and Quinn/Puck are taking care of cleaning the place" I replied

"Cool" He smiled "Be ready in 10?" I nodded

"Where are you two going?" Kurt asked from the kitchen

"Going to get Alcohol for tonight! Any requests?" I said

"Yeah get a handle of Malibu, Pineapple Juice, Grey Goose and some Tequila. Maybe some lemons and limes!" Puck called out from the living room

"Damn ya'll owe us!" Finn said opening his wallet

"Here take this" Puck said handing us a 100 dollars

"Dude? Where did you even get this?" Finn asked

"You don't need to know that" He smiled

We walked out of the apartment and I reached my hand out for Finns; it was especially hot today. I was more than ready for the cool fall weather to roll in.

"Want to go to the café around the corner or we can walk to the farther one with the better coffee?" He asked smiling

"Can we go to the farther one?" I asked

"Of course" He squeezed my hand "They have better bagels anyway"

"Yeah. The only thing the close café is good for is when the hangover is too real to walk to the farther shop" I laughed

"So, basically tomorrow morning?" He joked

"Wait.. are people going to spend the night at our place? I just thought about that?" I questioned

"Nah; I think everyone will just take the subway back to their dorms" He answered

"Oh yeah; I forgot that we don't drive cars here" I laughed

Finn held the door open for me and I walked in to the café and smiled at the man behind the counter; His name was Mario. He doesn't know my order yet, but he remembers my face and smiles back.

"Goodmorning Mario; Can I please have a Large black coffee and an everything bagel with cream cheese" I order the same thing every time I come in hoping that he will one day remember my order. I think that would be really cool to tell people my neighborhood coffee shop knows me.

We picked a table near the window and sat down with our food. I was watching all the people walking up and down the streets. I took a picture of Finn drinking his coffee; he hated when I took pictures of him, but I couldn't resist he was so cute.

'Coffee in the city with my love' was my instagram caption for the photo.

"Wow cute photo" Finn said holding up his phone and rolling his eyes

"Im still mad at you for posting that picture of me on instagram where I am naked!" I whispered the last word

"Oh stop Rach, you cant even tell! You are completely covered by the bed sheets! Its only your collarbones and up! The only person who knows your naked is me and you" He winked

"and the CAPTION?" I said laughing

"Wait what did I caption it? I forgot" He joked

"You said 'Bet you wish you could see the other half of this photo' with a winky face!" I hit his arm

"Oh yeah" He grinned

"Im pretty sure my dads follow your instagram!" I whined

"Wait your dads have instagram?" He looked confused

"Yes Finn! They follow you!" I was laughing

"Oh man.. they probably hate me" he said embarrassed

I got up from the table laughing and went to throw away my trash. I walked back to the table and wrapped my arms around Finns back as he sat.

"Ready to go babe?" I asked and then kissed his cheek

"Yep" He stood up and followed me out the front door

"Bye Mario!" I said waving; he waved back

"I love cute old men" I laughed "I bet you are going to be a really cute old man"

"You are such a weirdo Rachel Berry" He grabbed my hand

"That's why you loooveee me!" I teased

He stopped walking and kissed me in the middle of the sidewalk, a long kiss.

"What was that for?" I smiled

"Cause I love you dork" He rubbed my cheek

"To the outside world it looks like we just fell in love yesterday" I said laughing

"I never want that to change Rach. That's what's so special about us." He smiled

We walked into the Liquor store near our place; it was called 'The Brown Bag'.

"Maybe we should learn the cashiers name that works here; seems like we will be here often" I said

"We most definitely should not try to befriend our local liquor store" He laughed at me

"I don't think we will ever get caught. We are so far from the college campuses. Why would college kids live out here?" I reasoned

"Cause the rents cheap and the girls are hot" He said grabbing my butt

"Just get the alcohol" I rolled my eyes

We checked out and started to walk holding the very heavy bags "So who did you invite?"

"Uhm, I told like 3 guys that I met and this girl Monica" He answered

"Oh you invited a girl?" I looked up at him

"Yeah, I mean she's in my math class so I thought if I'm nice to her than maybe she will help me in class or something. And also she's super hot and I have a mega crush on her" He laughed

"Stop it!" I whined

"You invited Adam! Maybe they will hit it off or something!" He said

"Help!" I said walking into the apartment building. Quinn walked over and grabbed a bag from my hand

"Geez, this is a lot of alcohol!" She said taking the bottles out

"Yeah lets hid some of it and only pull it out if we run low!" Puck said putting the vodka in the pantry

"The place looks good guys!" Finn said examining the clean living room

"Finley can you help me reach this!" I said standing on my tippy toes

"Ew. Why did you just call Finn by his legal name?" Kurt said looking at me

"I know it doesn't even sound natural!" I laughed

"She thinks calling me 'Finley' is sexy or something" Finn blurted out

"Finn!"' I slapped his arm "See I cant yell 'Finley' when I'm mad it wouldn't sound as dramatic"

"Anyway" Quinn said laughing "What's the estimate of people tonight?"

"Probably like 15 people" Kurt said "I say we all met, drink, and mingle up here and then around midnight move the party down to the pool as a way to get everyone out of the apartment"

"Okay, I'm going to go lay down. Q; wake me up for dinner" I said to the group

"Hey wait up!" Finn said behind me; I crawled into bed

"Finn I actually want to lay down so im well rested!" I looked at him

"I know, I want to lay down to…no funny business" He laughed

"Okay Fine" I folded down his side of the bed

I woke up 3 hours later completely out of it. There was nothing worse than waking up when it was dark outside. It always felt so wrong. I checked my phone and saw that it was 7pm.

"Hey" I said walking back into the living room. I curled up on the couch next to Quinn

"Here" She said ushering me to get under the blankets with her

"Why is it so cold?" I said cuddling up to her

"Kurt cranked the A.C. so it wasn't so hot when all the people came into the apartment

"Well he better be paying for the A.C. bill" I joked "I feel like I have barley seen you sense moving in. How are you? How is school?"

"Its amazing! And Puck is working so hard. Im so proud of him" She blushed

"You should be! You guys are doing awesome things" I smiled at her

"Want to blast some music and annoy the boys while we get ready?" Quinn asked

"Of Course" I laughed "Your bathroom?"

We were both in the bathroom jamming to music and doing each others hair and makeup. I loved this time with Quinn; it was just like the old times back in high school.

"RACH" I head Finn yell from the bedroom. I walked into the living room in my underwear and tank top. That's all Quinn and I were wearing; we didn't want to get makeup on our party clothes.

"My EYES" Kurt yelled

"Hey you could have put on some clothes!" Finn said

"Hes gay" I pointed to Blaine "Hes seen me in lingerie" I said pointing to Kurt "And hes already seen this" I said pointing at Puck. "You guys better get used to this! Its my place too!"

"Anyway" finn rolled his eyes "Can you help me pick out something to wear"

"Yes" I said happily walking into our room. Finn tried to cover my butt

"What about these khaki shorts and this nice grey collared shirt" I said handing him the clothes

"Thanks" He said kissing my cheek

I walked back to Quinn's room with my outfit in my hands. "What about these high wasted jean shorts and this white lacey halter top?"

"Yeah! It will make you look super tan!" She replied

We finished with our hair and makeup and I slipped into my outfit, although these trendy denim shorts were cute they weren't the very comfortable. The top was cute, it tied around the neck and my shoes were tan sandals. My hair curled in waves and lips glossy.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked

"9 o'clock!" I answered "I'm going to go make sure all the food is in bowls and get the drinks ready!"

"Smokin hot babe!" Finn said walking into the kitchen

"Hey, help me and put ice in the ice bucket!" I said kissing him

I set out all the party food and asked the boys to turn the music on the TV, Puck lined up all the alcohol and took a picture.

"Don't post that on Facebook!" I said to puck

"Your not in it Berry chill" He said back to me

Bella, Elise and 3 of Pucks friends were the first to get to the apartment. They were all introduced and walked towards the living room/Kitchen area.

"You guys want drinks? Beer?" I asked

"Beers are good for now!" The girls answered, Blaine tossed them all drinks

"You guys have an awesome place! Way better than the dorm" the blonde Bella said

Around 10:30 just about everybody had shown up except for Sophia. We were all standing around dancing to the music and getting to know each other. Talking about all the different colleges and where we came from. I heard a knock on the door and Kurt went to go get it. Finn and I were in the kitchen drinking.

"Hey Rach!" Sophia said walking in giving me a hug

"You look amaze!" I said to the dirty blonde wearing a light blue skirt and crop top!

"This place is awesome! Way better than my room with you know who" She said and we both started cracking up

"You haven't killed the spider yet? I told you to flush it!" I said tossing her a beer

"Hello, Im Finn. I think Rach forgot to introduce us" Finn said smiling at Sophia

"Oh yeah!" I laughed "This is my boyfriend Finn"

"Rachel you didn't mention that you had a boyfriend?" She said looking at Finn "And you didn't say he was cute!"

"You didn't mention me? Haven't ya'll had like 3 classes together?" Finn looked at me scrunching his eyebrows

"Guess I forgot?" I kissed his cheek "Sophia want a tour?"

"Lets go!" she said as I grabbed her hand and left the kitchen

"Well this is Finn and I's room!" I said walking into the bedroom

"Wait he lives here too?" She asked

"Yeah! I can't believe I forgot to tell you I lived with my boyfriend" I laughed

"How long have you been together?" She asked picking up a picture on our nightstand of us from sophomore year

"Uhm; we have a complicated past. I've loved him for 3 years but we've only been serious for about a year and a half!"

"Oohh that sounds juicy! I want details next week!" she said putting down the picture frame

"Hey everyone's here right?" Puck yelled "Gather in the kitchen for SHOTS"

"Come on!" Sophia said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen

Puck handed everybody a shot glass filled with tequila and a lime. "No body leaves this kitchen till you've done 3 or more shots!" He said

Quinn was laughing as she kept pouring everyone's refills. 4 shots of tequila, and 2 beers later I was feeling drunk.

"Sophie you have to meet Quinn" I said pulling them into the same space "This is my bestest friend who hated me for like 10 years!" I said pointing to Quinn

Quinn laughed "Hello, I'm Quinn" She waved at Sophia "As you can tell Rachel is already drunk. She's always been a light weight"

"Its good to meet you! I'm sure I will see you quite a bit now!" Sophia said smiling at Quinn.

It was around midnight and everyone was dancing in the front room, im pretty sure I saw Bella go off with one of Finns friends but I wasn't sure because I was pretty drunk.

"Everyone get changed and we will go down to the pool!" Blaine yelled at the group "Bring your stuff with you"

I walked into my room and shut the door "Do like my friends?" I asked Finn

"Yeah they seem cool. I mean I saw Adam checking you out but its okay. Sophia seems like your type of friend. Are you gonna trade me in for her?" He laughed

"Mhm. No, I cant do this with her" I said wrapping my hand around his neck and kissing him

"Well actually you could do that with her and it would be pretty hot" He said

"Stop" I slurred out "Lets go"

"Rach, your swimsuits don't even match?" Kurt said drunkenly laughing

"Whatever, too lazy to change" I stumbled over to find Sophia "Sophie come on!"

We went skipping down the hallway obnoxiously laughing "Lets go kill her spider tonight!"

"Im gonna pee my pants" She said laughing

"Don't do that!" I said hitting the elevator button. Everyone was closely following being super loud

"She's replaced us" Quinn said nudging Finn

"Nah, maybe she replaced you; but she couldn't replace this" He said pointing to himself laughing

Finn swiped his key to the pool and we all filled the room. Puck hooked up the speakers and starting blasting the music; the rest of us jumped into the cold pool.

"This is the best party" One of Quinn's guest shouted

Finn came up behind me and put his hands around my waist, I turned around in the water and wrapped my legs around him.

"I love being a stupid kid with you" He said smiling into a kiss

"You're my best friend Finn Hudson" I kissed him back

"Hey looks like your friend is hitting it off with my buddy Jason" He said pointing to Sophia and Jason making out

"Looks like it" I giggled.

I kissed Finn all over his wet face, trying to stay afloat in the water. "Mhmm, I can't get enough of your cute face!" I bit my lip

"Needy, drunk Rachel is my favorite" He grinned kissing me back

"I'm not even that drunk!" I tried to say with a straight face; and then I started to laugh.

Around 2 am people started to leave one by one. The party was a success; all the groups of people blended together and the apartment wasn't even that trashed; Just the kitchen. All the beer was gone, and almost the full bottle of tequila was empty.

"That was a success!" Puck yelled walking into the apartment

"Shhh" Kurt whined "I'm so tired"

"Carry me" Quinn begged Puck. He picked her up and carried her to their room

"Wanna clean this?" Finn asked pointing to the kitchen

"No, we can get it in the morning" I said looking at the huge mess in the kitchen

"Lets go to bed" He said

I walked into the room and hung my swimsuit over the shower curtain, I grabbed one of Finns big shirts off the ground and crawled for the bed yawning.

Finn cuddled up close to me and wrapped his arm around me "Goodnight baby"

I turned my head and kissed him goodnight.

 **Yay for a long chapter! Send a review my way! (:**


	15. Our Little Family

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Here take this" I heard someone say nudging my shoulder

"What time is it?" I opened my eyes and grabbed my head

"Its 12pm" Finn said handing me the cup and 3 pills

"Oh god. I feel terrible, and I'm so hungry" I shot back the pill

"You should go jump in the shower and then we will go get breakfast" He said helping me sit up

"Is everyone else up?" I asked

"No, its like a ghost town out there.. but I was getting impatient and hungry so I woke you" He answered

I grabbed my phone and opened up instagram. "Great" I mumbled

"What?" Finn asked

"I posted a picture last night of you and I making out, followed by a picture of Puck shot gunning a beer, and lastly a photo of Sophia and I shooting back tequila" I scrolled through the photos

"I bet your dads loved waking up to see those" Finn laughed

"Its not funny! You need to take away my phone when I drink!" I whined

"Come on lets go get breakfast for everyone" He said grabbing my hand

We went to the café near our house, the walk to Mario's was way too far for this hangover.

"I have so much work to get done today. Why did I put off my homework?" Finn said

"I know I have a paper to write for my history class; at least I have Bio with Sophia tomorrow" I replied, "You liked her right?"

"Yeah she seemed nice; I think Quinn was a little jealous" Finn implied

"Q and that friend that she invited over looked like fast friends! Plus have you noticed how different she has been lately?" I asked Finn in the elevator

"Its probably just her adjusting to the big move, don't read to far into it" He said

"Please tell me you have food" Kurt said as we walked back into the apartment

Finn threw him a breakfast sandwich

"Who needs a Gatorade?" Puck asked throwing the bottles to everyone on the couch

The rest of the day was rough; it was spent with all of us sitting on the couch with laptops helping each other push through the homework struggle. Quinn cooked us all dinner and we all fought over the laundry machine & hot shower water. I feel asleep with my book in my face and laptop open on the bed.

"Hello Mario" I said chipper walking into the bagel store. "Large black coffee and everything bagel please"

I woke up early today and felt much better, like a functioning citizen again. I took my food to go and headed to the metro. I thought I would get to Bio class early today so I could get a seat near an outlet. I feel asleep on my laptop and it was now out of battery. I was an hour early to the auditorium; I ate my breakfast and charged my computer while refreshing my social media.

"Hey Rach" Sophia said walking into the auditorium and sitting next to me

"Hey girl! How was your day yesterday? As miserable as mine?" I laughed

"I didn't even move from the dorm; I paid the freak of a roommate to get me food" She joked

"As my drunk memory recalls you were making out with Finns friend Jason?" I asked "I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. About that, I was so drunk. I think its better if I don't tell Zach that. He already wasn't happy that I was going out to a party." She said guilty

"I don't know I lied to Finn about cheating on him and it blew up in my face" I said to her

"You have to tell me all your juicy relationship drama it sounds so good!" She said giddy

"Oh its all boring, high school drama" I smiled

"Come on! Baby scandals? Drinking? Cheating? Jealousy? Lying?" She asked

"All of the above" I laughed

"WHAT? I was joking about the baby scandal! Today at lunch you will tell me everything!" She said as the professor walked in

After class we walked to the dinning hall for lunch; today that had some pasta that looked edible. I really wasn't a big fan of eating food on campus but I paid for this dinning plan and I planned on using it.

"I can't believe you and Finn are still together after all of that!" She said after I skimmed over our story

"Yeah, telling the story from start to finish really makes me wonder why we are still even together" I laughed "But I'm so glad it worked out and I have Finn"

"I'm surprised he followed you out to New York to chase your dream. Zach would never do that for me" She said

"Well, I think at first it was my dream; but now it's our dream. He's really warmed up to the city, I don't think he knew what he needed until I gave him a little push and he realized he could have dreams here too" I smiled

"So maybe Zach just needs a push?" She questioned "I love him but; im going to live here in New York and if he doesn't budge at some point than there is no point wasting time on this relationship!"

"Have him come for a week and see if he likes it?" I suggested while eating the pasta

"Maybe; but the issue is my roommate" She sighed "Hey I forgot my English textbook in my dorm want to go get it then head to class?"

"Yeah lets go!" I stood up and dropped off my dirty plate

We walked down the hall where her dorm room was, Sophia turned the lock and walked in to see her roommate

"JENNY!" Sophia yelled "What are you doing?" She grabbed the little bag from the other person standing in the dorm room.

It was me, Sophia, Jenny and a random stranger standing in the room. My jaw was dropped.

"Give that to me!" The roommate snatched the bag from Sophia

"Is that coke? Are you selling coke in our dorm room? You're sick!" She yelled

First week of college classes, I had been drunk the first night in the city, made new friends, threw a huge party and now I was witnessing a drug deal. My dads would be so proud, I laughed.

The roommate and stranger bolted out of the dorm room.

"Well I guess you figured out a way to get rid of your roommate" I joked

"How?" Sophia asked

"Easy; go tell your RA that Jenny is selling drugs in your room. She'll be gone before English class starts" I was giggling

We ran down to the RA's room and she quickly called the campus police; they walked around the room and Sophia gave them Jenny's cell number.

"Don't worry you wont see her again" The RA said comforting Sophia

"Hey Soph, I need to get to class. DO you want me to get notes and homework for you?" I asked

"Yes please Rach. Call me tonight" She said as I hugged her goodbye

After the eventful day of class and studying at the library I took the metro back to downtown. The sun was setting as I walked back from the metro. I heard a noise and walked towards the building to investigate. I saw a brown box folded over with a kitten crying inside. The little cat was white with blue eyes. I pet the cat and she started to purr. I looked around and didn't see anybody walking around. I picked up the brown box and headed for the apartment; I was really careful to shut the top so nobody at the front desk saw the animal.

"Guys" I said walking into the apartment

"Did someone get a box?" Blaine asked the group sitting in the kitchen

"No its my box" I answered Blaine "So everyone have an open mind…."

"Oh God what's in the box Rach?" Finn asked

I pulled out the little kitten and she meowed, Kurt ran over and pet the small animal; I knew he would be on board

"Oh My God" Puck said

"Absolutley not!" Quinn said from the kitchen

"Please!" I whined "Look Finn! You can't say no to that face!"

Finn bent down and looked at the cat in the face "No"

"Well I pay just as much rent here and I say we are keeping it!" I stomped my foot

"Rach we cant even have pets here?" Blaine questioned

"It will be a secret! She cant do much harm!" I batted my eyes

"I don't care, but I am not paying for that thing" Quinn said

"No of course not! Ill pay for her" I said putting her down on the couch. The only person who wasn't convinced was Finn. Probably because he knew he would be the one stuck with this cat for the next 13 years

"One condition" Finn started to say

"ANYTHING" I yelled wrapping my arms around him

"I get to name the cat" He said picking up the kitten

"Man, I already was calling her Barbra… but fine. I can keep her if you name her?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"So what's the name gonna be?" Quinn asked

"Hmm.. I'm thinking Marshmallow" Finn laughed

"That is the stupidest name ever" Puck joked

"Aw I kind of love it!" Kurt said

"Hi Marshmallow" I pet the kitten

We were sitting around the table eating dinner; I had gone out earlier and got a litter box, food and all the other things kittens need. Marshmallow was sleeping on my bed. I swear I was not looking forward to the next time I face timed with my dads and told them about my first week living in New York.

"Guys I forgot to tell you about what happened today!" I said interrupting the dinner conversation

"Yeah we know you got a cat" Puck said

"No, Sophia's roommate got kicked out by the cops!" I said excited

"Wait why?" Quinn asked "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we walked into her dorm earlier today and we saw her roommate selling coke!" I told the group

"Damn! You busted a drug deal?" Finn asked

"It was kind of awesome! You know after the first initial shock"

"I think Rachel wins for having the craziest first week in New York. Who would have thought?" Kurt laughed

Everyone helped clean up after dinner and then we all moved to the living room where we watched TV. I got a phone call and walked into my bedroom and layed down next to Marshmallow.

"Hey Soph" I said on the phone

"So all of Jenny's things got moved out and I went to the store to buy sheets and blankets and i pretty much turned it into your side of the room!" She said excited

"Wait wont you just get another roommate?" I asked

"No, I told them I would sue if they put another person in here with me! So now you can have the other half the room!" She laughed

"Well you know I live downtown!" I said

"Of course, but if you are ever here on campus late, or want to just sleepover or anything! Ill give you a key and I bought you a toothbrush. So next time you come over bring a set of pajamas to leave here" Sophia finished

"That's awesome!" I smiled "I'll come by tomorrow!"

"Who was that?" Finn asked walking into the room

"Sophia, she made a home for me in the now vacant side of her room" I laughed

"Hey don't leave me!" He whined

"I wont, but it's a good place to study. I'll have a desk and everything" I was petting marsh

Finn got on the bed and cuddled up next to me.

"Its our little family, Me, You and our baby Marshmallow" I said to Finn

"I love our Family" He said kissing my shoulder

"Thanks for chasing my dream with me in New York. I don't tell you enough how much that means to me" I smiled at him

"Its our dream now baby." He kissed me "And I guess it's our kittens dream now too"


	16. Running away from Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

Two months had flown by, with starting college, being a mom of a kitten, making friends, joining clubs and keeping up with homework and exams the days felt short. It was October and the weather was finally starting to cool down, I read online that October was the hardest month with your roommates because the excitement of living on your own was over and it was more serious now. I didn't believe the article when I read it back in August, but now its October and that article seems all too true.

"I asked you to take out the trash 3 days ago?" I said looking at Kurt

"I didn't get around to it, chill" He shot back at me

"Well I asked you to have dinner for last night; and I ended up cooking as usual!" Quinn whined

"You know I am very busy with exams this week!" I grabbed my breakfast and walked back to my room

Tripping over Finns clothes and walking into the bathroom where there was cups and toothpaste all over the counter. I walked over to the toilet and the seat was up.

"Is it really that hard to put the seat down after you are done!?" I yelled at Finn

"Well if its not that hard why don't you do it!" He said back at me

"You know what! You have been a real jerk these past few weeks!" I grabbed my backpack and started to put some clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" He rolled his eyes

"I'm going to Sophia's" I slammed the door and walked out of the apartment.

Finn almost never did his laundry, it piled up on the floor. He always just rinses his plate and puts it in the sink instead of taking the extra two seconds to put it in the dishwasher. Puck always left his dirty shoes around the house, Quinn had been especially moody, Kurt was slacking and Blaine was never even there. Living with them was driving me nuts. Thank god Sophia had the extra bed and room for me in her dorm.

"Hey Girl" She said I as I let myself into the room.

"Doing homework?" I asked looking at her

"Yeah" Sophia looked at my school bag and my sleepover bag "Staying over tonight?"

"IF you don't mind. Finn is driving me crazy!" I sat on my bed

"Well that why I have the extra space for you!" She gave me a hug "Maybe you should just take a page out of my book and be single! Its awesome!"

"No, I don't want to be single. I love Finn I really do. I just don't know if moving in together at 18 was really the best decision for our relationship. I think we were so excited to 'play house' that we forgot that we're so young" I sighed

"Well stay on campus for the rest of the week and then go back on Friday with a clear head" She said

"That's a good idea. Maybe some space will do us some good. Thanks soph" I hugged her

"Alright, get ready for bed and then we can cuddle up and work on our bio homework" She smiled

The next morning I woke up and begun getting ready for class. Sophia had been up earlier to go for a run; she was so loud while getting ready that It woke me up and I decided I might as well get in some studying time before my exam tomorrow.

" _When are you coming home? Be home for dinner? – F"_ Finn texted me

" _Don't think im coming back until the weekend, we need the space – R_ " I texted back

Sophia's stuff was all over the room; I had to clear off space on the desk just for my book. She was a great friend, but it didn't seem like she had cleaned her room lately.

I grabbed my bag and decided to just go study at the library. I had been sitting in the library for about 3 hours; I was studying peacefully until I felt someone come up behind me.

"You look like you need this" Kurt said handing me a coffee and croissant

"Hey thanks. I didn't know you would be here" I said

"Well I go to school here.. so" Kurt said

"Kurt" I said sipping my coffee "Im sorry about yelling at you. I just am having a hard time adjusting to living with people" 

"Don't apologize. I should have taken out the trash. I think we all need to work harder on doing work around the place" HE said grabbing my hand

"Thanks for saying that! I feel like no one else feels that way!" I said in relief

"So you ran away from home? When are you coming back? Finn is worried" He laughed

"I think we need the space; and he needs to realize I wont be putting up with it anymore. Do you think we made a mistake rushing our relationship?" I asked him

"No. I just think its hard. We're only 2 months in; it will get easier as time goes on." He said back to me

"So you think I should come back tonight?" I said

"Heck no. He needs to learn, let him sweat it out a little bit" He giggled

"You are such a good friend Kurt, thank you" I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I have a 3 hour study group at 5pm so I'm gonna go get some snacks before I go. See you later" I walked away from the table

It was dark outside by the time my lecture ended. I walked back to the dorm buildings and had decided to get some dinner for Soph and I. When I made my way up to the room I got out my key and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD" I said covering my eyes "I'm sorry I'll leave!"

"Rach what are you doing here?" Sophia said from underneath the tall naked boy

"You said I could stay until Friday!" I whined, "You guys finish, im going to the lobby to eat my dinner"

I slammed the door and ran to the elevator. Gross. I kind of felt bad for all the times Kurt had walked in on Finn and I. How could Sophia forget I was staying with her? Why are all college kids so irresponsible.

It was 9pm when Sophia walked down to the lobby, she kissed the tall guy goodbye and walked over to me in her rob.

"Hey sorry about that" She laughed

"Please tell me you cracked the window and burned a candle" I rolled my eyes "it better have been good sex!"

"It was beyond!" She started to say

"Nope! Don't brag. I don't want to hear it! Or else I'm going to go home back to Finn!" I yelled walking with her to the elevator

"No more visitors for the rest of the week!" She said, "I'll go to his place if necessary!"

I got into bed and checked my phone. No messages. So I checked instagram and saw a photo that Quinn had posted. It was all of them sitting on the couch with popcorn.

The caption said "Cuddled on the couch watching scary movies! I love October with my roomies"

I had to admit that I was so sad seeing that. I wanted to be cuddled with Finn watching movies with all my best friends. They drove me absolutely crazy but I did miss them. Especially Finn. I wanted to text him, but I didn't know if he even wanted to hear from me. I ran away from them.

It had been 4 days of living with Sophia and it was finally Friday. She was driving me crazy. I couldn't wait till class was over tonight and I could go home.

"Soph you are a really good friend and everything but I'm so glad we don't live together!" I laughed as we sat in our last class of the day.

"I know, I love living alone. I can keep all my stuff messy and I don't have to worry about people walking in" She winked

"I can't wait to go home tonight" I said

"You can't go back and forget why you left. GO back and be strong. Demand that everyone starts chipping in and keeping the place clean! Because your relationship won't ever work if you don't set some rules" She said

"Wow that was really good relationship advice, even for you!" The professor looked at us both. We stopped talking

It was around 7pm and I was on the metro going home. I missed my man, and I missed my cat. I hope Finn was taking good care of Marshmellow. I knew he was; he loved that cat and often cuddled her instead of me. I smiled to myself on the subway thinking about my family.

"She's back! And Alive!" Puck said as I walked into the apartment with all my bags

I scanned the apartment to see everything clean, trash empty, shoes put away, laundry done, and no dishes in the sink.

"You don't even need to lecture, we know. Kurt told us that we all need to start working harder" Blaine said

"I'm sorry for being a bitch lately" Quinn admitted

I hugged my friends and made my way to my bedroom to put my bags down.

"I'm Home" I said walking into the bedroom where Finn was doing homework with Marshmellow in his lap

"Are you going to leave again?" Finn asked upset

"Finn. I left because no body cared, you put no effort into keeping this place clean. I was always picking up your slack and I'm sick of it! You have no regard for my feelings and I'm not your mom! I'm not cleaning up after you. We aren't married, im not your wife," I stood there with my hands on my hips

"I know Rachel. And I'm sorry I'm going to try harder I really am. But leaving me wont solve the problem." He said back to me

"We needed the space Finn. Well maybe you didn't need it, but I did. And it really opened my eyes!" I said sitting on the edge of the bed; still far from his reach

"What did you see?" He asked

"I saw that no matter who I live with they will drive me crazy. I seriously doubted us these past few weeks. Not knowing if we were going to be able to make it. But after living with Sophia for a week I realized that she's just as messy and crazy. Its not that you're my boyfriend that it wasn't working; it was just the fact that living with people is just hard no matter what." I cried just a little

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I shouldn't have yelled at you" He admitted

"I missed you so much Finn. It hurt" I said

"Come here" He said putting his laptop on the nightstand and holding out his hand

I got closer, and for the first time this week I felt his warmth. I put my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

"I love you" I said to him

"Marshmellow and I missed you so much" Finn said looking at our cat

"Finn lets get away" I said lifting my head up and looking at him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Fall break is in 2 weeks. We have a 5-day weekend. Lets go do something out of the state!" I said excited

"We don't have money, and what about our cat?" He said looking at the white little ball

"I have family in Florida, we can stay at their beach house. And I have some extra money I'll get us some plane tickets. Kurt will watch Marshmellow. Please Finny" I batted my eyes

"If you can find cheap tickets than I'll go. We need the time together." He smiled

I kissed his lips. "Mhm. I missed those lips"

He pulled me on top of him and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up my body. I pulled away

"Rach" He moaned

"I want to look at plane tickets!" I jumped off him and grabbed my laptop

"Look at those" Finn said hitting my computer

"500$ round-trip for both of us! That's so cheap!" I said clicking on the tickets "Should we do it?"

"Well maybe we should ask everyone else?" He said

"No Finn. Remember our pact! Stupid Kids! We do what we want." I said smiling

"Okay… Get them!" He laughed "This is totally gonna get me through the next 2 weeks of tests!"

"I'm so excited!" I said kissing him

"I love you babe, I'm so happy you are home!" He said

"This is where I'm supposed to be" I cuddled up to the side of him


	17. You're what?

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

I was determined to get through the next 3 days with a smile on my face. I had 2 exams and then I was off to Florida with my love. Things were really improving at home and everyone was starting to really pick up after themselves. I was in the kitchen smiling cooking some dinner; my last class got cancelled and I got home before anyone else and decided to make a nice meal. I cant believe that October is almost over and the holiday season was just around the corner!

"Hey Rach!" Quinn said walking in the door and putting her backpack on the table

"How was class?" I asked her

"Great… have you seen Puck?" She asked looking around

"Nope. He's not home yet. Why?" I questioned

"He's supposed to find out today if he got into the business program. Its very competitive; if he gets in than that will basically make us set for the future. A business degree from Fordham will take him very far" Quinn sparkled

"You are such a good influence on him Q. Puck has really changed so much over the past 3 months. Really working hard at his academics!" I replied while stirring the soup

"I'm so proud of him." She said smiling

Shortly after Kurt, Blaine and Finn came into the home setting down there books.

"You guys ride the metro together or something?" Quinn laughed

"Yeah we stopped to get some champagne on the way home!" Blaine said holding up the bottles

"Why?" Quinn said nervously

"So we can celebrate when Puck gets into Business school!" Finn said

"Okay, well hide the bottles and lets make sure he gets in first" Quinn said opening up the cabinet

About an hour later Puck walked in. He was wearing a nice outfit; black slacks and a dark grey button up. He looked down as he walked in and saw us all eagerly waiting. We noticed the look in his eyes.

"I GOT IN TO BUSINESS SCHOOL!" he yelled running up to Quinn and spinning her around

"Baby I'm so proud of you!" She yelled back

Kurt ran and popped the bottles of bubbly. We all yelled and jumped around!

"This is going to change our lives!" He said holding Quinn

We all toasted to Puck and spent the evening celebrating him. I had forgotten that I had two big exams tomorrow and I probably shouldn't have drunken as much champagne as I did.

"It was a good day today" Finn said brushing his teeth before bed

"Yeah it really was" I hugged him from behind "My aunt called today and said that she would leave the key to her beach house under the backdoor mat"

"Wait they aren't going to be there?" He asked

"Nope. They are going out of town" I winked

He grabbed my waist and backed me up the bathroom sink "I cant wait"

The next morning I woke up around 5am and tried my hardest to get out of bed and leave for school 3 hours earlier than necessary. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the metro. I would use those extra hours to get some last minute studying in before my Philosophy test today followed by my Western Civ exam. I walked down the street and stopped into Mario's café.

"Goodmorning Mario" I said walking in with a smile

"You're up early today Rachel" He said back to me.

"Big test today!" I replied.

He handed me my large black coffee and bagel. I was so proud that Mario finally knew not only my name but my order as well.

"Have a great day" I said smiling

Both my exams went way better than I had hoped they would. My History essay wasn't near perfect but for a night of celebration I think I did just fine. It was nearing 3pm when I was finally ready to leave campus. I wouldn't be back for a week. Our plane left tomorrow morning.

"Anyone Home?" I yelled walking into the apartment

"Just me" Quinn said walking out of her room

"Hey Q" I said smiling

"Rach" She said looking down "I have to tell you something"

I wanted to run. I had no idea what she was about to say to me; but in past experiences when someone wants to 'talk' its never a good sign.

"Uh Sure. What's up?" I asked gritting my teeth

"I have been hiding something from you. And I didn't want to tell you until Puck got into business school." She started

"Oh god" I said, "Should I sit down?"

"Yeah that's a good idea" She said sitting on the couch with me

"is this about your outfit choices lately? Because those baggy clothes are not suiting your body type Q" I said

"Rachel. Please let me talk" She said starting to cry

"I'm….pregnant" She put her face in her hands

"WHAT" I yelled "Quinn!"

"Please don't yell okay. I obviously didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to have a baby again this soon." She was crying

"How far along are you?" I asked

"It happened in June, right after graduation. I'm 6 months" She said lifting up her shirt to reveal the bump.

"6 months? Oh my god! Were you ever going to tell me! Quinn you only have 3 months left what the hell!" I said standing up and pacing

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out in August but I freaked out. I didn't know if I could go to New York. But Puck told me to come and wait to see if he got into business school." She said

"Are you keeping the baby? Are you staying in New York?" I asked

"I can't give this baby up Rachel. I regret what I did to Beth all the time. I have a chance to make it right. Puck needs to stay and finish school and I'll just have the baby and put him in daycare while I finish school" She said

"Him? It's a boy" I said

"Yeah" She said crying

"I have to go" I said standing up and leaving the apartment

"Rachel wait!" She yelled

I ran out and got out my phone to call Finn.

"Pick up Finn please!" I said into the beeping phone

"Hey babe!" He said on the other end

"Where are you?" I asked

"On the metro, 2 stops away. What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Just met me at Mario's" I said walking over to the café

10 minutes later I saw him from the window walking up the café. He walked over to the table and kissed me quickly.

"What's up?" He said

"Quinn's pregnant" I blurted out

"What?" He said shocked "Its not mine I swear!"

"Finn" I laughed "I know its not yours. Its pucks"

"Well shit. What the hell are they going to do?" He asked

"I don't know. I asked very minimal questions and then left. Do we really want to live with a baby? Our place is so small. How can they even afford daycare around here? Its crazy expensive." I said while stress eating

"Rach. Its not our problem. Let them handle it how they want. We aren't going to kick our friends out. They can stay for the rest of the year and then hopefully they will be on there feet again by next fall and can get there own place or something" Finn said reassuring me

"Thank you. You always see the silver lining in a bad situation. Lets go back home, I made dinner" I said smiling

"We have all next week in Florida to not think about their drama" Finn said grabbing my hand

We walked back in the apartment and I grabbed two soup bowls for Finn and I.

"Rachel" Quinn said walking out of her room.

I saw that she had been crying some more and my heart broke for my friend. I walked up to her and put my arms around her.

"We will get through this Quinn" I said squeezing her tight "And your baby boy will be so loved"

"You are such a good friend Rachel Thank you" She was crying again

"I bet your hungry" I said pouring her some soup and having her sit at the bar table

"So is that why you always make up some excuse not to drink at our parties?" Finn asked

"Yeah. I'm really surprised you didn't catch on" She laughed

"And that's why you have been such a bitch the past month! And remember in august I was bragging on how you were glowing!" I said putting the piece together

"I wanted to tell you all the times you said something like that!" She said

"So, not to be rude but how are you going to afford childcare?" Finn asked

"Well when I told my mom back in August she insisted that I chase my dreams and move to New York. I told her that I couldn't afford to raise the baby there and she said that she would pay for childcare as long as I get good grades and Puck gets into business school. That's why I kept saying that Puck getting in was going to change our lives." Quinn explained

"When is he due?" I asked

"End of January" She said "I know its right before the new semester; so I will probably have to do next semester online and stay home with the baby until summer when he is old enough for daycare"

"I cant believe I didn't notice your bump" I said looking at her

"That's why I had to tell you, any longer and you would have started to realize. The baggy sweatshirts really helped." She giggled and held her baby

"Do you have a name?" Kurt asked walking in the apartment

"Kurt…" she said "How did you know?"

"Please. As soon as I noticed your skin start to glow I raided your skin care stuff in the bathroom only to find an old face soap. I knew that if it wasn't skin care than it had to be a bun in the oven" Kurt said laughing "Blaine and I have been patiently waiting for you to spill the beans!"

"Wow, I should have known when you asked me the other day if I wanted pickles with my ice cream" Quinn said laughing

"I cant wait for our baby to come into this world with all you awesome people around!" Puck said "Thanks for being so supportive"

"Bro we are gonna teach this boy everything he needs to know!" Finn said high fiving Puck

"Yeah this is actually a great arrangement, a cute baby that I can play with but have no responsibility for" I said "No, Finn. I am not having babies in the next 10 years"

"No. Marshmellow is enough for me to handle anyway" He said pointing to the cat on the couch

"I'm going to pack" I said walking to my room "Finn can you come get my suitcase down from the top of the closet?"

He pulled down the big suitcase and we agreed in order to cut costs we would just share one suitcase, all we needed was swimsuits and sweats.

"Thank you Finn" I said looking at him

"Yeah, well you're short so I know I have to help you get stuff down" he replied

"No, not for getting my suitcase" I laughed "Thank you for making me a better person. I probably would have just freaked out on Quinn if it wasn't for you. You have a heart of gold Finn Hudson"

He blushed "You make me feel so good Rach"

"You deserve it, mister!" I stood on my tippy toes and asked for a kiss.

Marshmellow sat in the empty suitcase

"I think our baby wants to come with us!" Finn said laughing

"No kids allowed!" I winked

"Heck yes! I'm excited!" He said slapping my butt

"Finn Hudson! We have to pack!" I said laughing

"We can pack later!" He said moving the suitcase off the bed and laying me down

We didn't pack later.


	18. Beachin' Babes

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

I got up early and packed our bags. Considering nothing got done last night I knew I had to wake up early to pack. Even though summer had only been over for 2 months I was so excited to be getting out the swimsuits again. I packed a little snack bag with Finns name on it in my purse; I grabbed the one that said Rachel and squished it in. I laid out an outfit for Finn to wear on the plane and gathered his chargers, wallet and sunglasses. It was 5am and our plane took off at 8am. It was a 30 minute metro ride so I needed to get Finn up. I knew what would work.

"Babe" I said tapping on his shoulder "I have coffee"

"Mhmm" he said reaching his arms out for the coffee cup "What time is it?"

"5 am, we need to leave in 30 minutes" I said quietly

He perked up and said "Rach! We have to pack, nothing is ready and I need to shower!"

"Its all done Finn, all you have to do is get a shower. So enjoy your coffee and then go shower" I smiled at him

Finn looked over to see the bags packed and outfit ready "You're the best"

"I know! Now lets go! Tampa is calling for us!" I kissed him

"Ew coffee breath" Finn said wrinkling his nose

"Hey! You have morning breath! At least I brushed my teeth!" I whined

He showered, got dressed and helped me make the bed. I loved coming home to a clean house and I think he knew that. I left a note for the rest of the group telling them to have a great break. Quinn and Puck were taking the bus back to Lima to visit with family and visit the doctor to check on the baby. And Blaine and Kurt were driving to Philadelphia to get away from the city for a few days. I dropped Marshmellow off at Sophia's dorm and she said she would watch her for me.

"Shh" I said to Finn as he loudly walked through the apartment

We got to the airport on time and made our way through security and found our gate. It was now 7am and we had around 30 minutes until boarding.

"I'm going to the bathroom watch our stuff" Finn said getting up from the gate seat

I posted a picture to instagram of Finn and I holding up our boarding passes. He hated taking selfies and would always groan whenever I told him to smile; secretly he knew it made me happy and he cooperated. I captioned the photo "Traveling somewhere warm with my boy"

I saw Finn walking back to the gate 15 minutes later with something in his hand.

"What's that?" I smiled at Finn.

He handed me the Starbucks cup and brown bag that held a pastry inside

"Your favorite; Iced coffee and a croissant" He leaned down and kissed me

"Thanks babe" I sipped on the drink

"Hey remember last time we were on a plane?" Finn said taking his seat on the plane

"Yeah I made all of us sing that stupid song; we were going to nationals!" I laughed

"Please don't make us sing Rach" Finn begged

"Its far too early Finn" I said resting my head on his shoulder

The flight wasn't terribly long, I slept most of it and Finn slept for all of it. When we arrived I tapped his shoulder and he rubbed his eyes.

"Here already?" He asked

"Yep! Lets go get our bag and then catch an uber to the house!" I said excited

We walked over to the carousel where our bag would be and we fought over who would get to pick the bag off the belt. Because we were adults we decided I would get to do it now, and he would get to do it when we got home. I saw the pink suitcase circle around the belt and quickly made my way to the front to grab it; it was heavier than I thought and I had almost worked up a sweat pulling it off.

"You did it!" Finn gave me a sympathetic laugh

"Come on lets go" I said hitting his arm.

We got an uber to the house and got there around 12pm, Tampa was a beautiful city and I was surprised I hadn't been before because I had family here.

"Wow look at this house!" Finn said walking in

"Our backyard is literally the beach Finn!" I said looking out the window

"This is amazing!" He said hugging me from behind

We unpacked our suitcase and changed into our swimsuits and cover-ups. Neither of us were tired; we just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day in the warm sun. I walked into the kitchen to fill up some water bottles for the trip down to the beach.

"Finn come here!" I said yelling for him

"What?" He said entering the Kitchen

"It looks like they left us 2 tickets to Disney world and a set of car keys!" I yelled

"Wait there's a note read it!" He said handing me the piece of paper

" _Hey Kids- have a wonderful week here in Florida. Here are two passes to Disney World. Take the car in the garage; it's a 2 hour drive. If you leave around 8am you will get there at opening then you can drive back at 8 and be home by 10pm. Enjoy love you two!"_

"Oh my god! That was so nice of them!" I said putting down the note

"Come on lets go to the water!" Finn said pulling me out the front door

I watched as Finn ran like a little kid to the waves. His face lit up and he turned around to me

"I don't think I have ever really been to the beach. This is amazing Rachel" He said

"I'm glad you're happy!" I said

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Finn said into my ear

"Follow me" I said running into the waves, he swam towards me

"The water is crystal clear! Look at those fish" He said sticking his head into the salty water

I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "You're perfect" I whispered.

He put his lips to mine and ran his fingers up and down my wet body "I don't want to ever forget how much I love you in this very moment; screw all those people who said we couldn't make this work" Finn said proudly

"Screw'em" I laughed

Finn stayed in the water while I made my way back to our beach chairs and I secretly was taking pictures of him in the water. He was hot; I couldn't contain myself. I posted it to instagram with the caption "Who let there hot boyfriend out on this beach?"

Im pretty sure everyone hated me on instagram; whatever. Kurt posted a cute picture of him and Blaine in the car en route to Philly. And Q posted a sonogram picture with the caption "Baby boy will be here in January"

"Look Finn" I said later on showing him the photo of Quinn's baby

"Glad this isn't my drama!" Finn laughed

"I'm happy for her. I think its going to be really hard for her, and even us. But at least they are together and happy this time around; and its not yours" I said digging my toes in the warm sand

"I look back on high school sometimes and think of how immature I was" He replied

"Was?" I joked

"Hey I'm not as bad!" he flinged sand towards where I was sitting "I finally figured out what I want!"

"What's that?" I asked

"Us" He smiled

"You just figured that out Mr. Hudson?" I looked at him

"I must admit I was very nervous to see how this living together situation would work out. And how the different schools, different friends thing would play out" He answered "I think its working because we aren't immature; and now that we have truly seen each other at our worst and I'm not sick of you; I know it will work"

"You aren't going to propose are you?" I asked kind of joking

"Not unless you want a plastic ring? I can't afford a diamond." Finn said getting closer to me on the beach towel

"Well what if you could afford a ring?" I said looking up from the sand and grabbing his leg

"Rachel" He said looking down

"Sorry. I won't pry. I'm not insecure" I said picking up my hands and tucking my hair back

"I promise that we will get married, but when we have a handle on life. When I can make it worth your wile and when we both are working hard on our dreams" He said taking my hands from me

"I trust you. I don't want to rush this; I just like the reassurance" I blushed

"Baby; we have fought to hard to throw this away. Just because we are at a different point in our relationship compared to Quinn and Puck doesn't mean that we wont be there one day too" He said

"What's that thing you always tell me?" I looked into his eyes and asked

"Comparison is the thief of joy" He whispered

"I tell myself that quote about 10 times a day. I love you; and I love you for telling me that pretty much everyday in high school" I smiled

Finn reached for the beach bag and pulled out his phone. He pushed back my hair and snapped a photo of me.

"What was that for?" I asked

"You just looked really beautiful just then; and I didn't want to forget this conversation" Finn said throwing his phone back to the bag

I laid down on the beach towel and he leaned over me, elbows on either side of my body.

"My best friend, My boyfriend, My everything" I picked my head up and rested my elbows to lift me up; meeting his lips

"You're the sexiest best friend I've ever had" He winked

I rolled him over so he was on the bottom; I sat up and was resting my body on his hips. I leaned down and kissed his chest "You must be lucky, your best friend sounds like a catch"

"Rach" He blushed "We're at a public beach"

I examined the families around and people enjoying the weather. I looked down at my position and bathing suit and collected myself.

"So then why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" I bit my lip

Finn got up so fast he basically flung me off; he collected our beach bag, towels and shoes and made his way back to our beach house.

"You want a drink?" Finn said walking into the house and pointing to the bottle of Malibu on the counter

"Does it look like I want a drink?" I said removing a piece of clothing as I walked up the stairs

"I am guessing that's a no?" Finn said swigging a sip of the alcohol and running up the stairs behind me

The next morning Finn and I woke up early so that we could drive to Orlando and head to Disneyworld.

"Got everything?" Finn asked as he ate his toast in the kitchen

"I think so; wallet, keys, water, purse, sunglasses…" I said naming off items

"You forgot something!" Finn said

"What?" I panicked and turned towards him

"Me" He laughed

"Funny." I rolled my eyes "Lets go, and beat traffic"

"Let me drive; you relax" Finn said opening up the drivers door

"You just want to drive cause you miss it so much" I smirked

"Its been two months; I don't even remember which is the gas and which is the break" He joked

"I hope you're kidding" I said dramatically buckling my seat belt

The drive was painless; 2 hours wasn't bad compared to the many road trips Finn and I had been on together. We arrived at Disney at 10am, which was perfect because that's when they opened the gates. Finn had never been to Disney before; and I was so excited for him to see the magic.

"Lets go in this one!" I said grabbing Finns hand

"We have been in like 5 gift shops Rach!" Finn whined

"I want to find the perfect Mickey Ears; and I want to find something cute for Quinn's baby. Last store I promise!" I said smiling

"Than we can go get in line for Space Mountain?" Finn asked

"Yes baby!" I said walking into the gift shop

I walked in and instantly found the perfect mickey ears; Black with two red poka dot bows on either ear. I grabbed the last pair and walked over to wear the baby things where. I saw the cutest baby blue onesie with ears on it and quickly grabbed that as well.

"Done!" I said meeting Finn outside

"You look cute" He said nodding to the ears on my head

"I'm a dork" I laughed

"Yeah. But at least you're a cute dork" he gave me that half smile

"Space Mountain?" I said grabbing his hand

We stood in line for the ride and I just looked at Finn and smiled. I remember when I was a teen I would stand in line for Amusement Park rides and look at the couples. There was something about waiting in line that made couples look so coupley; they were always holding on to each other and using the spare time just to be in love. I always watched those couples and drew jealous of their love never thinking I would be here one day with my own love.

I grabbed both of Finns hands and stood on my tippy toes; I reached up and kissed his lips. The line wasn't moving fast.

"You are just too handsome" I poked his chest; he immediately smiled

He wrapped his hands around my waist, resting his hands just above my butt. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and he grabbed the phone.

"Hey give me my phone!" I said to him

"Who is it your other boyfriend?" Finn said handing me the phone

"No its Sophia" I laughed "Look its a picture of Marshmellow" I squealed

"Let me see!" Finn said grabbing the phone once more "Look at her all cuddled up; shes so cute"

"I miss our baby" I said looking at it

"Rach? What are we going to do when we all go on winter break for a month?" Finn asked

"Oh man I honestly haven't even thought about that" I laughed, "I guess I better get around to telling my dads"

We went on what felt like hundreds of roller coasters; Finn loved them and well, I loved Finn so I did what he wanted.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked getting off the last roller coaster

"That's a loaded question" Finn winked looking me up and down

"Finn; I'm talking about with the rides" I rolled my eyes "Can we go get pineapple whip now?"

"What's that?" He wrinkled his eyes

"It's the most amazing pineapple ice-cream stuff ever! Disney is famous for it!" I said pulling him away from the rides

We ate our yummy pineapple ice-cream and walked towards the castle. I begged Finn to take a picture; he was not fond on selfies. Especially when I tried to kiss him in the selfie. I didn't care. He took the photo of us in front of the castle and just before he snapped the photo I kissed his cheek.

"Really?" He said looking at me

"Look how cute it is though!" I said looking at the perfect photo of us kissing in front of the castle

"You love to show me off on instagram!" Finn said

"Look at you! You're hot!" I smacked his chest

We spent the rest of the day running around the park, eating and watching the light show. We started our drive back home around 8 o'clock.

"I had fun today" I said turning down the car volume

"I did too" He smiled "Can we just stay at the beach tomorrow? I can already tell im going to be so tired"

"Sounds good to me" I put my hand on his leg and he looked up from the road and gave me a sweet face.

"You're my favorite adventure Rachel Berry" Finn whispered


	19. Sandy Toes

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

It was our last day in the sunny state of Florida; Finn and I had enjoyed all the water had to offer. We had to fly back to New York tonight and return to school in 2 days. Once we got back to New York we really only had about 25 days until we went back to Lima for thanksgiving. I laid in the bed and looked out the window, I could see the water and warm sun; I couldn't believe that it was already the holiday season yet I was looking at the water.

"What do you want to do today?" Finn said rolling over to the side of the bed where I was laying with my eyes open

"Goodmorning" I tuned my face towards his

"I don't want to leave" Finn said putting the covers over his face

"Come on! We live in New York, I miss it!" I said pulling him out from the covers

"Rach what are we going to do next year?" Finn asked

"What do you mean?" I questioned back

"Well.. I don't think we really want to live with Puck, Quinn and their baby? How are we going to afford to live on our own?" He said

"I don't know Finn. Maybe we'll have to downsize our apartment and live with Kurt and Blaine or another person. We're probably going to get jobs to afford it" I replied "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm just overthinking it I guess." He replied

"Well don't overthink it. We will make it work.; even if we have to live in a shoebox and work 2 jobs each" I laughed

"Lets not think about it, and instead go to the beach!" Finn said pointing out the window

We got ready and packed up our suitcases so they were ready for when we came back in the afternoon and had to leave. I packed lunch and we headed down towards the water. Not that many people were out today.

"Lotion me?" I said throwing Finn the bottle of sunscreen

"Mhmm, I'll lotion you" he said squeezing out the liquid and rubbing it into my skin

"Finn you don't have to make this so sexual. Just put the cream on my back" I laughed

He proceeded to run his fingers up and down my body; his hand drifted and he was rubbing right under my bikini bottom seam and under the swimsuit. I pulled away and rolled on my back

"Finn!" I yelled at him "What are you doing?"

"Well" He laughed, "I don't want your butt to get sunburnt"

"Thanks for the concern, but I think where you were rubbing was covered by swimsuit?" I slapped his hand away

"You weren't slapping my hand away last night?" He questioned

"I can't believe it! You know how I feel about talking about our personal time in public!" I looked around blushing

"You don't want them to know you're a freak?" He laughed

"I am no such thing!" I yelled back to him

"Well I'm the only one who can determine and I say you are wild in bed baby" Finn said biting his lip

I grabbed his face and kissed him, a long kiss; one that makes you catch your breath. .

"What was that for?" He said pulling away

"To make you shut up about me" I laughed

"It worked" he said standing up

I watched him walk towards the water and then I turned around on my stomach and laid out; soaking up all the tan I could get. I must have fallen asleep laying there because it had felt like forever since I had been laying there. Just as I was opening my eyes to see the sand at level with my body I felt a shadow come over me.

"Get up!" Finn said poking me

I rolled over and he extended his hand for me to grab; I held on and he pulled me up to my feet.

"What?" I asked

He picked me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he ran a hand up my thigh. He wiped the sweat and sand combination off my forehead and then kissed my chapped warm lips.

"I'm a mess" I laughed as he held me

"No you're cute" He kissed me again "Come in the water with me!"

"Okay" I said and then he put me down, I grabbed for his hand and we walked towards the water breaking on the sand

"It feels good, get in Rach" Finn said knee deep in the blue water.

I ran in screaming and jumped for his arms; I never really was that fond of fish. They just creeped me out a little bit.

"I got you baby" Finn said laughing and catching me in your arms "No fish is going to nibble on you; they will get me first"

"Promise?" I said looking in his eyes

"Well unless a shark tries to eat me; then I'm throwing you towards him. He's gonna want your big butt" Finn said laughing

"I don't have a big butt Finn!" I whined back at him

He licked his lips "Yeah you kind of do; and I love it"

"What has gotten into you today?" I said turning my head sideways to look at him

"I'm just teasing you!" he said splashing me

"Yeah you really are… teasing me" I smiled

"Good one" He laughed

We stayed near the water for a few more hours and enjoyed about picnic before we had to pack up our beach bag and go back to the house. We had a plane to catch and both wanted to shower off the sand before leaving.

"Need help?" Finn asked watching me carry the big suitcase down the stairs

"I was going to give a speech about how I was capable of doing it myself; but I'm tired. So yeah, you can get it" I said walking down the rest of the stairs leaving the bag

I placed the car keys back on the counter with a thank you note from Finn and I; Finn called an uber for us and we waited out-front for the ride to the airport.

"That was painless" Finn said after we went through security and dropped off our bag

"I know I thought the airport would be busy.. guess not" I said picking two seats at our gate

"I'm kind of hungry" Finn said looking to me

"Hey you slept the whole flight here I forgot to give you a surprise!" I said reaching into my backpack and pulling out the bag that said 'Finn'

"This is awesome! Thanks babe!" Finn said going through the bag of all his favorite snacks; chips, Oreos, jerky, & some small pieces of candy

We sat there in silence for half an hour just waiting for our plane to board. Finn was playing on his phone and I was reading a new book that I bought while we were in Florida. We had a few more minutes until we could get onto the plane; I watched as the people got off the plane and the crew went aboard to clean it up.

"I had such a good long weekend Rach. Thanks for taking me" Finn said breaking the silence and grabbing at my hand

"I'm glad you got to truly experience the ocean" I smiled into a kiss

"Ready to go back to reality?" He said pulling away

"Lectures, exams, housework, pregnant roommate and cold weather?" I wrinkled my nose "No, id rather be in the sun"

"Well we have the holidays to look forward too.. .Our first holiday season as a real adult couple!" He said excited

"I'm still going to make you wear that santa oneise…I don't care how adult we have to be" I laughed

We were interrupted by the intercom telling us to line up and board the plane. Finn and I had better seats on the way back and we got to get on the plane pretty early on. We settled into our seats and Finn opened the window to look out at the men loading up the plane. I decided I better text my dads that we were flying back to New York today.

After I texted my fathers I decided to quickly check my instagram before we had to turn our phones off. I saw that I was tagged in a picture and I quickly clicked on my page to see that Finn posted a picture. It was the picture he quickly snapped of me on the beach after we talked about our future and marriage plans. I started reading the caption that he left on the photo

' _Thank you Rachel for taking me to Florida so I could truly experience the ocean; the only thing prettier than the waves are you. I want to remember the conversation we had right before I took this photo forever. You are my wildest adventure and I couldn't possibly love anything more than you'_

Finn almost never posted on social media; especially about me. That didn't bother me because I knew it just wasn't something he liked; but I knew this moment meant something to him because he wanted to share it with his friends. I looked over at the tall boy leaning down to look our the small airplane window; I pulled at his arm.

"You are my absolute everything and that is the scariest thing ever" I said pulling his attention

"What?" He asked confused.

I held up my phone and showed him the post. He smiled proudly.

"That's my new favorite picture of you" he leaned in and kissed my forehead

After the plane ride, baggage claim, metro and walk we were finally in the elevator heading back up to our apartment. I grabbed Finns hand and we walked to the apartment door; opening it to find all the roomies sitting on the couch eating dinner.

"Welcome back!" Kurt said waving

"You're home!" Quinn said "And hella tan!"

"How are you guys? How was break?" I walked towards the couch and sat next to Quinn

"Amazing! Kurt and I had an amazing time in Philly" Blaine said smiling

"I'm pretty sure we had like 10 different Philly cheesesteaks… Rach we need to actually go on that diet we talked about!" Kurt said

"She's not going on a diet! Why reduce the size of her butt?" Finn smirked

"Finn…" I looked at him from where I was sitting

"Well anyway…. How was your trip?" Quinn asked

"It was great; lots of sand, water and Malibu rum" I laughed

"Where's puck?" Finn asked looking around the room

"He's studying for some big business test he has on Wednesday!" Quinn said pointing to their room

"Well! How was the doctors/Lima?" I asked

"It was great! Baby boy is doing really good super healthy and he is expected to be here January 27th" She said looking down to her stomach

"I got him something" I said ripping open my suitcase and looking for the gift

"Aw Rach!" Quinn said opening up the baby blue oneise. She started to tear up

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" I asked nervously

"No.. I just really haven't bought him anything yet and I forgot this is how little they are" She said tracing the outline of the tiny outfit

"Rachel loves looking at baby clothes; I'm sure she will go shopping with you" Finn rolled his eyes

"Finns right; his aunty is going to spoil him rotten!" I said clapping my hands

"Guess who we ran into at the doctors appointment!" Quinn said to me

"Who? In lima?" I asked

"Yes! We ran into Mr. Shue and Emma! Remember she's pregnant!" Quinn replied

"I completely forgot! That must have been awkward…" I said

"Yeah it kind of was at first and then we told them I was pregnant. I mean its kind of obvious" She said rubbing her bump "So I'm sure the news will spread like wildfire in Lima"

"Whatever. All that matters is that you're happy and living in New York. Plus once that adorable baby is born you can start school again and chase your career dreams! We're here for you!" I said looking around the room at everyone

"Yeah I mean there is 6 of us here so you're always going to have help Quinn" Kurt said

"Totally… I mean I don't really know how to change a diaper or make a bottle but I can make little kids laugh!" Finn said

"I'm happy you guys are home" Quinn said laughing

I kissed and hugged everyone goodnight and I headed back to my room to get on my computer and look over things before bed.

"Going to bed soon?" Finn said walking out of the bathroom and seeing the glow from my laptop

"Yeah, I forgot that I have this history essay due on Thursday. IM just getting started; ill finish the rest tomorrow" I said not looking up from my computer

He finished up in the bathroom and walked over to the bed, crawling in the covers and looking at me, when I didn't look back he poked me.

"Did soph text you about Marshmellow?" He asked

"Yep; she said I can pick her up tomorrow" I said still typing away on my keyboard

"I'm bored" Finn said staring at the ceiling

"Than go to bed?" I laughed, "I know what you're trying to do"

"What's that?" He asked

"Trying to get me distracted! Its not working! Go to sleep babe, I'm gonna be up for a couple more hours" I leaned down and kissed his lips

"Fine…but that paper better be done when I wake up so we can go do something fun tomorrow" Finn said rolling over

"Babe.. we just spent 4 days together" I said giggling

"So what?" He asked

"Im going shopping with Quinn in soho and then we're getting lunch in Williamsburg I think; after that were gonna go pick up Marsh at Sophies dorm" I said looking at him

"Wow cool.. I see how it is. Im just gonna go with puck and pick up some chicks or something" He huffed

"Okay baby, good luck" I winked

"What does that mean!? You think I cant pick up a girl? I got you…" He said offended

"Stop distracting me Finn Hudson or else I cant go out with Quinn tomorrow!" I looked at him

"In that case…" He said tickling me and making me curl up laughing

I managed to squirm off the bed and grab my computer opening our bedroom door

"Goodnight Finny" I said hand on the door knob

"Where are you going!" He asked

"The living room… to finish my homework in peace!" I laughed blowing him a kiss and shutting our door behind myself


	20. Going Home

**Disclaimer; don't own glee or any of the characters**

 **Rachel POV  
**

I held the coffee cup up to my face and took a sniff of the warm smell; early mornings were getting tougher and tougher. I didn't want to face the cold outside this morning, the first few weeks of November weren't bad but now that were nearing December its getting colder in the city. I knew that I could get through today because it was my last class before I was free for Thanksgiving break. I couldn't wait to for all of us to drive back to Lima tomorrow. As much as I loved the city I did miss my parents and friends.

"Love you, have a good day" I whispered as I kissed Finns sleeping face before leaving

I took the normal commute to school this morning except I decided to try a new coffee place that was a few minutes off my path; Sophia said she had been and she wanted to meet me there.

" _Running a few minutes late; order me a latte! – Soph"_

I walked into the coffee shop and grabbed a spot in line; it was busy. I much preferred Mario's because he knew my order and always got me in and out within minutes. I scrolled through instagram as I patiently waited for the drinks to be done; I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around to say

"Finally! Took you long enough Sop-" I stopped myself when I was fully turned around and stood there with my mouth hanging low

"Excepting someone?" The boy laughed putting down the finger that tapped my shoulder

"What are you doing here Jesse?" I rolled my eyes at the sight of my high school love

"You aren't the only person who drinks coffee in the morning? Not even a hello? How are you Rach?" He said hugging me

"I'm great thank you. I didn't know you were still in the city." I fiddled with my hands

"Yeah I live here, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around? Where are you at?" He asked sipping on his coffee

"Uhm, I'm at NYU with Kurt. Its amazing I love it" I replied, I didn't know what to say and thankfully I was about to be saved

"Hey Rach" Sophia said walking in and then realizing I was talking to someone "OH hello, im Sophia"

"Jesse this is my best friend Sophia" I introduced the two; I noticed his interest peak when my beautiful friend walked in

"Nice to meet you! Rachel didn't mention she had pretty friends in the city?" He said smiling at Sophia

"Well that's because we don't talk Jesse" I gritted my teeth

"Lets change that Rach" He started

"Don't call me that." I looked at him

"Rachel you didn't mention Jesse? We should all get together for drinks sometime!" Sophia said smiling ear to ear

"Rachel doesn't drink?" Jesse laughed

"Well than you don't know her very well; Rachel throws back! She could drink me under the table any night" Sophia nudged me

"I'm going to have to get to know this new Rachel" Jesse said, "Drinks sound great. How about after we get back from thanksgiving break?

"We'll be there!" Sophia said

"We need to go Soph" I said sternly before she got me into any more trouble "Class in 10 minutes" I pointed to my watch

"Bye ladies" Jesse said smirking as we both walked out

"RACH. Hes hot? I cant believe you didn't tell me you had a hot friend in the city that I haven't met!" Sophia said walking behind me trying to catch up

"Well than you guys will be perfect; I don't care as long as he doesn't come near me!" I begged

"Why?" Sophia asked curiously

"Because he was an absolute jerk to me in high school and Finn gets very jealous of Jesse. Its just better for my relationship not to be in contact with Jesse" I explained to her

"That was so long ago Rach…im sure he has changed. Give him a chance go to drinks with us and bring Finn! Than he cant be jealous!" She insisted

"You know what… that's a great idea! I don't even think Jesse knows that Finn lives here with me. The look on his face when I show up to drinks with Finn will be priceless" I smirked

We sat through our biology lecture and then got an emailing informing us that our English class was cancelled; I was overjoyed to say the least. After class I hoped on the metro and went home early. I couldn't wait to sit in the car all day tomorrow if it meant being reunited with my dads and Finns family.

I opened the apartment door and saw Blaine and Puck in the living room watching the news.

"Hey guys!" I said shutting the door behind me "Blaine did you call to confirm our bus tickets for tomorrow?"

"Yes! The bus leaves at 7am" He said barley looking up from his computer

I set my backpack down and walked towards my bedroom; I opened the door to find Finn sitting on the bed with his laptop out.

"I thought I heard your voice! What are you doing home early?" He smiled

"English got cancelled and I'm all caught up on homework. How was your day?" I said sitting on the edge of the bed yanking off my boots

"Great; I went to the gym this morning and then went over to campus to turn in my History paper and now I'm just finishing up my Math homework" He replied "What about you? How was your day? 

I stuttered on my words. Should I tell Finn about my run in this morning? I really didn't want to start our thanksgiving break on a fight so I kept my mouth shut. "My day was great; even better now that I'm home!"

"Give me a few more minutes of quiet and then we can talk okay" He said looking at his math homework

"Okay Finn. I'm going to go talk to Q" I kissed his cheek and left the room

"Q" I said entering her room

"In the bathroom" I heard her yell. I shut her bedroom door and walked in towards her bathroom

"Hey" I said sitting on the bathroom sink; Quinn was in the shower

"Whats up?" She said; water running

"You are never going to guess who I ran into this morning" I twirled my hair

"Who?" she asked

"Jesse" I replied

"WHAT" She popped her head out from the shower and looked at me "Where? When? Spill!"

I heard the water turn off and she grabbed her towel and jumped out

"Well I met soph for coffee at this new place and he tapped on my shoulder while I waited in line!" I explained

"Oh my god! I hate him! What did he say?" She was changing into sweats

"Just asked how I was; but get this he was totally flirting with Sophia! And asked us to drinks" I laughed

"Please tell me you said NO!" Quinn said

"I didn't have a choice! Sophia begged me to go, she thinks hes 'so hot' gross." I rolled my eyes

"Rachel! What did Finn say?" She yelled

"Shhh.. I haven't told him yet" I buried my face in my hands

"Do you even remember what happened last year when we were touring colleges here? He basically tried to make babies with you and Finn was so mad!" Quinn recalled

"Yeah… but..I… just" I stuttered "I don't know! Every time I'm around Jesse I forget who I am he makes me so… I don't know"

"You don't seriously like Jesse right? Is that a joke?" She laughed

"No Quinn of course not! But he just brings so many memories, I'm confused. Do you feel that way about….Finn" I looked down

"Heck no!" She was offended "you seriously think I could feel anything for Finn? I'm carrying someone else's baby"

"I don't like him I swear! I mean yes hes cute but hes honestly just a jerk. I'm mostly worried for Sophia; should I trust him?" I asked

"Doesn't matter; its not your problem let Sophia make her own mistakes" She gave me a hug

"Can we just enjoy Thanksgiving break and not talk about this till we get back" I begged

"Please? All this Jesse talk is going to make my baby sick" She held her stomach "Help me pack!"

I helped Quinn and we sat in her room for 2 hours just laughing and talking while packing her and Pucks suitcase. "Okay I'm going to pack my suitcase"

I walked back to my room and Finn was still in the same spot; it didn't even look like he had moved

"Almost done?" I asked

"Yeah I finished like an hour ago; I'm just playing a game" He looked at me

"Finn! I was wasting time waiting for you to finish" I looked at him

"I didn't want to interrupt your girl talk" He laughed "Why were you waiting for me?"

"Cause I haven't even seen you this week!" I whined

"You saw me every single day this week" He laughed

"Yeah but only for a few minutes! We've both been working so much this week on getting ready for Finals" I closed his laptop and moved it to the nightstand

"Well now you're seeing me" He looked at me crawling on top of him

I kissed his neck working my way up to his lips, short kisses all over his lips. "Mhm. I missed this"

"Im always right here babe" He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me down as close as I could get

"Remember in high school when we would sneak around and savor moments like these" I giggled

"I miss making out with you on my tiny bed" Finn laughed

"Its going to be so weird being back in my room tomorrow night; not sleeping next to you" I rested my head on his chest

"Are you gonna sneak out and climb up the tree to my window?" Finn ran his hands through my hair

"You know what; I just have a feeling that Carol wont mind if I use the front door" I giggled

The rest of the day consisted of Finn and I packing our suitcases; Kurt and Blaine cooking us all dinner and the whole group gathering around the Tv watching movies and playing games. The morning came quick considering we all had to be up early to catch the bus back to Lima.

"Wakey Wakey" I said poking at Finn "We have to leave in a half hour"

I walked out to the living room and saw Quinn sitting with her coffee scrolling through her phone. I grabbed my coffee and joined her on the couch as we waited for all the boys to be ready.

After rallying up the boys we made our way to the bus stop and boarding the 8 hour bus ride to Ohio.

I sat next to Finn and put my pillow against the window.

"You're going to sleep?" He asked

"Well I'm at least going to try "I put my headphones in and closed my eyes

I woke up around 12pm and rubbed my eyes; I was shocked when I checked my phone and realized that I had slept for so long. Finn and I stayed up till 5am last night in hopes that we could both sleep for most of the bus ride. I looked over to him and he was still sleeping. We only had 4 hours left and I decided to catch up on some reading for class with my spare time.

"Hey" Finn said around 1 o'clock

"Goodmorning babe! Only 3 hours to go!" I watched him as he rubbed his eyes

"I just want to be there" he sounded pretty grumpy

The last 3 hours weren't terrible after I gave Finn some food to cheer him up a little bit. We were pulling up to the bus stop and I nudged Finn to look out the window, I saw my dads and his parents waiting there for us! We quickly gathered our things and stretched our legs getting off the bus.

"Dads!" I said running to them "I missed you!"

"Sweetie we are so glad you're home!" They both said kissing and embracing me.

"Rachel" Carol said hugging me after she hugged Finn and Kurt "We missed you guys so much!"

"Okay darling lets get your bag and drive home" My dad said taking my purse and suitcase from me pointing to our car

"Bye Finn" I said kissing him quickly

"This is so weird" He said laughing "First time separated in 4 months"

"I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow; love you babe" I kissed him one more time and then walked towards my dads

We drove back to Lima and I ran out of the car when we pulled up to my house; I stood on the doorstep and all the memories came flushing back. I missed this house and all the good memories I had here. I ran up the stairs and walked into my old room; I threw myself on my old bed and sighed. Everything was just how I had left it; it felt safe in this room, but it no longer felt like me. This room felt the old Rachel who I missed often; I looked at all the things I left behind.

I opened the drawer to my nightstand and my fingers grabbed the picture that was sitting in there;. Me on Finns shoulders; a picture from the lake house I remember how happy I was in that moment. If only I had known that I could possibly be happier and more in love just a few short months later. I held the picture and looked to the ceiling; I was so happy to be home.


	21. Thanksgiving Break!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

I woke up confused. Waking up alone was weird, it was cold and lonely; I looked around my old room and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know what the plan was for the day but im sure it involved cooking yummy food and watching the thanksgiving parade on TV.

"Goodmorning Rachel" My daddy said as I walked downstairs

"Smells good already!" I sat down at the kitchen table and my dad brought me over the pot of coffee

"Want the ads?" My daddy asked

"Ads? Oh yeah I completely forgot about Black Friday shopping tonight!" I said cheering and ripping through the newspaper ads

"What are you plans today?" My dad asked

"I was just thinking about staying home with you guys and helping cook and then im sure Kurt will drag me out shopping tonight" I grabbed my phone to text him

" _Hey are we going shopping tonight? –R"_

" _Of course! Come over to my house at midnight!- Kurt_ " he texted back quickly

I went back upstairs after my coffee and decided to take a shower; I couldn't be more excited to have my big shower back. I had so much counter space in my bathroom I didn't even know what to do with it. I got ready for the day and decided to keep it comfy; It was cold outside and raining, I love days like these.

"So dads theres something I need to tell you!" I entered the living room

"Oh god" My daddy gasped

"Are you pregnant? Rachel you cant handle that right now" My dad started

"No, no! Its something else…." I sat down

"What is it sweetie? You can tell us" My daddy rubbed my shoulder

"Well I mean its kind of good news!" I smiled "Finn and I got a cat! Her name is Marshmellow!"

"Rachel? Do you really think you can handle a cat?" My dad asked laughing

"Yes! She was outside freezing; the only problem is that I cant leave her in New York when we get a month off school for winter break…." I looked to both of them

"Where is the cat now?" My daddy looked around

"Her name is Marshmellow and shes staying with my friend in the city; she couldn't go home for thanksgiving" I got out my phone and showed them pictures

"Shes adorable; of course she can stay here during break!" My daddy said

"Wait really? You aren't mad?" I asked

"Well what's the point in getting mad now? You already have the cat. You're doing so good at school we can overlook this small inconvenience." My dad smiled

We spent the rest of the day eating food, watching musicals and catching up on all things new york. I missed my dads and I was so happy to be home for a few days.

"So Sophia is your best friend right? Is she seeing somebody?" My daddy asked passing the dinner food around the table

"Sophia is my crazy friend; we do a bunch of stupid stuff together but also hold each other accountable in doing our school work! We have a bunch of classes together and I actually just set her up with someone 3 days ago" I laughed

"Who? You have straight guy friends at school?" My dad asked

"Well actually its someone that you already know…" I picked at my turkey "Its Jesse"

"Why are you hanging around Jesse? You know better than that Rachel!" My daddy sipped his wine

"I just ran into him the other day and Sophia thought her cute; not a big deal" I took a big gulp of my wine

"What does Finn think?" My daddy questioned

"Why do you care what Finn thinks?" I gave him a look

"Oh she didn't tell him!" My dad said pointing at me laughing "Haven't you learned anything Rach? Your fights with Finn as so boring and always follow the same pattern; you keep a secret, he gets mad"

"Can we talk about something other than Finn and Jesse? That is high school history!" I shoved a big bite of sweet potatoes in my mouth

After Thanksgiving dinner I helped my dads clean and we went back to our spots on the couch and watched a few more movies. I made a pot of coffee in hopes I would still be awake at midnight to get Kurt.

"Don't wait up for me, im sure Kurt will want to shop till 5am. Love you guys" I said putting on my coat and grabbing my car keys

I got in my car which was also weird; I haven't driven my car in 4 months and It felt weird. I made the familiar drive to Finns house; he wasn't far away and I would often run this road at night when I would sneak out. I reached his house and took it all in, walking up the porch that held so many goodnight kiss memories. I knocked lightly and then let myself in the door; I wasn't sure who was awake. I was surprised when I opened the door to hear lots of talking and laughing from the living room.

"Happy thanksgiving!" I said walking into the living room where the family was sitting

"What are you doing here Rach?" Finn said standing up and walking towards me

"I'm actually here for Kurt" I laughed, "We're going shopping"

I walked over to Carol and Burt and gave them hugs wishing them a happy holiday.

"Watch him Rachel! Don't let him spend too much money!" Carol said looking at me

"I will try my best! But nothing can stop Kurt from a shopping spree." I laughed

I walked into the front room after saying goodnight to Carol and Burt; I stood by the door waiting for Kurt to put on his shoes and grab his jacket.

"I didn't even know you were coming over!" Finn said walking to where I was waiting

"Yeah Kurt texted me this morning" I grabbed his arm

"When will I see you next?" He asked

"Im not sure, I think my dads and I are going to visit grandma tomorrow and maybe the next day im not positive. So I might not see you till we leave?"

"Okay just text me" He said grabbing my waist

"Of course baby. I love you" I kissed him and squeezed his arm

"Have fun; I'll see you when I see you?" He let go of my waist

"One more!" I said turning around before the front door shut. I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly

"Love you baby" He said before I turned around and left

I got into the car and unlocked the door for Kurt "Where are we going?"

"Lets start at the mall!" He said playing with the radio

"How was your day? What did you guys do today?" I asked Kurt

"It was good; the Johnson family came from out of town for dinner so we just had them over and then after dinner we just hung out and stuff" Kurt explained

"Oh the Johnsons were at your house?" I rolled my eyes "Finn didn't mention that"

The Johnson's were very close family friends of Carol and Burts; they had two children a son named Chris he was 15 and an older daughter Hannah, she was 19. Hannah would always flirt with Finn and it made me so angry, I had met her several times at family events and during the summer. Finn knew that I didn't like her and he knew I would be mad if he mentioned she was there.

"Boys are dumb; did Finn think you wouldn't tell me? Did Hannah flirt with him?" I asked Kurt

"I am most defiantly not getting in the middle of this!" He put his hands up

"In the middle of what? Im just curious; I wont say anything to Finn!" I begged

"Well Hannah basically just talked the whole time about all the guys shes hooked up with at college; she lives in Kentucky now. She made a few passes at Finn but he curved them all; as usual" He told the story

"Good I hope she stays in Kentucky" I laughed

"You cant even be mad! You didn't tell him about Jesse?" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Uhm I did not even tell you about that?" I turned to him

"Yeah Quinn told me on the bus yesterday" He said

"Ugh! I knew Quinn would tell you! Doesn't matter im setting Jesse up with Soph!" I reassured him

"Don't do that to the poor girl; Jesse is gross" Kurt said

"She's the one who pushed it; I tried to leave but she was gawking at him; it was pathetic" I told Kurt

"Are you going to tell Finn I told you about Hannah?" Kurt asked

"Well when I tell him about Jesse ill see how he reacts; and if he gets mad im just gonna bring up the fact that he didn't tell me Hannah was in town, then he cant even be mad" I giggled

"You're evil you know that right?" Kurt laughed

The mall was packed with shoppers of all ages; I couldn't believe that people would bring their kids out to go shopping at this hour. The lines were long but sales were good.

"We haven't really shopped in so long!" I said to Kurt in the dressing room "Everything is pretty much double priced in the city"

"Rach that dress is so cute! You have to get it!" Kurt said spinning me around

"Kurt its like 30 degrees I don't think I need any dresses" I looked in the mirror

"Well get it for parties or something! By the way We need to have some more parties before Quinn's baby gets here" he said while I changed out of the dress

"I forgot about that! Everything is going to be so different!" I grabbed my purse and walked out of the small room

Kurt and I walked around the mall for 3 hours and then spent the last hour walking around target. I walked out with way more than I needed; Kurt was such a bad influence on my shopping problem.

"Goodnight Kurt" I said pulling into his driveway at 4am "Send Finn my love"

"See you later Rach have fun at your grandmas house" He said grabbing his bags and exiting the car

The next morning I woke up and looked straight to the clock to see that is was 12:30 pm. I was still exhausted from the night before. I brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs.

"She's alive!" My dad laughed

"Kurt kept me out until 4am" I rubbed my eyes

"We're leaving for grandmas in an hour; pack an overnight bag" My daddy told me

"When will we be back?" I asked

"Tomorrow night and then you leave back to new york the day after" My dad answered

We spent the next two days in the mountains at my grandma's house; we didn't go visit her often because there was anything to do there and cell phone reception was non existent and my dads worked from home a lot. Grandma normally just came to our house to visit; Finn hadn't even been to her house before. I was cleaning the dishes in my grandmother's kitchen when my daddy walked in.

"Thanks Rachel" He said handing me his plate

"Daddy" I batted my eyes at him "Not be rude or anything but what time are we leaving today? I haven't texted or called Finn in 2 days and he probably is worried"

"I'm sure he's not that worried; we will leave at 4pm and get home around 7pm. Your bus leaves tomorrow at 8am." My Daddy reminded me

We spent the rest of the day catching up with grandma and she wanted to hear all about school and Finn. I feel asleep on the drive back home and was greeted to my dads telling me that we were back. I went straight to my room and started to unpack my bag and repack my suitcase. I plugged In my dead phone and waited for it to light back up.

"Hey!-F" – That message was from 2 days ago

"Babe?-F"

"Goodmorning? IM guessing you're at your grandmas –F" – This message from this morning

"See you on the bus tomorrow I guess?-F"

I felt bad that I had missed all of his messages but my phone was dead and we didn't even have reception. After I finished packing my bag I jumped in the shower and got ready for bed.

7am came all to early and I wasn't feeling like getting out of bed; it was another cold day and my bed was so warm. I had forgotten how comfortable my bed at home was. I got ready and then grabbed my bags and went downstairs.

"Sad to see you go Kid" My dad said

"Its only for like 14 days dad" I laughed

Once we got back to school we had a week of classes and then Finals week; after those two weeks we got a month off of school and didn't have to go back until mid January.

"I forgot you guys would be home so soon!" My dad said

"I think your father and I have some business two weeks that you are home for break so you might be on your own for some of it!" My daddy chimed in

"That's fine; I mean I'm an adult now. I'm sure Finn can just stay with me or something" I ate the toast in front of me

I watched both of my fathers racking their brains for a reason to say no. In only 4 months I had grown up so much and they begun to realize I wasn't a kid they could control anymore. They were struggling because what would be the difference if Finn stayed here rather than us living together in New York.

"Sounds great" My dad gritted his teeth

"Come on Rachel we need to get going so we aren't late" My daddy pointed to his watch

"Bye darling; see you very soon" My dad kissed my cheek

I jumped in the car with my Daddy and he drove me to the bus stop, we were running a few minutes behind and barley made it on time. Everyone was on the bus and I quickly said goodbye to my daddy and put my suitcase under the bus before walking on. I stepped onto the big bus and saw Finns head leaning against the window in the back; I walked towards him and sat down.

"You're alive!" He said looking at me

I got comfortable and then nuzzled up next to him, he put his arm around me and pulled me to his side. I looked up at him "I missed you, sorry I didn't reply. Grandmas house doesn't have reception and we got in late last night"

"Its okay" He smiled "Did you have a good break?"

"It was quiet; how about you?" I ran my fingers along his chest

"Just spent with family, quiet as well. I missed you" He leaned down and kissed me softly

"I promise I wont disappear during winter break; I think my dads just wanted to hog me this break but they'll be sick of me by next break" I laughed

"Mom was the same way; except she kept asking if you would spend Christmas with us this year" He asked

"That sounds great Finn; maybe my dads can come over?" I squeezed his hand

"Of course, my parents love yours" He smiled "I love you Rach"

"I love you too Finn; and were going to go back to New York for these next two weeks and kill our finals!" I smiled

"Were going kick them in the ass!" He said "I've been studying, are you proud?"

"I'm so proud of you Finn" I kissed him once more and laid my head on his lap "Wake me up when we get to New York"

He played with my hair and let me fall asleep in his lap, covering me with his blanket.


	22. Just Don't Tell Finn

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters; p.s. I love drama if you can't tell lolol**

 **Rachel POV**

"How does this look?" I said walking into Kurt's room. I was wearing a brown suede skirt with a maroon top and over the knee boots

"Where are you wearing that too?" He asked looking me up and down

"Just answer the question; does it look good?" I rolled my eyes

"Why are you rushing this? Ask Finn?" He said teasing me

"Finns not home yet, but he will be soon so tell me if I look good KURT!" I whisper yelled at him

"Oh I think I get it! You're picking out an outfit for your date with Jesse and you don't want Finn to see because he doesn't know yet! I gotcha girl!" He sarcastically laughed

"Kurt" I whined "What's the harm in wanting your ex to be a little jealous?"

"Well the skirts good; tight and the perfect length. But I think Quinn has a shirt that's a little bit sexier" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me to her room

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as Kurt ripped through her closet

"Finding an outfit for Rachel's date with Jesse!" Kurt laughed

"Its not a date!" I yelled

"Quinn can Rachel borrow this?" He said pulling out the low cut black top

"Sure, as long as you promise not to kiss Jesse!" She giggled

"You people disgust me! Im literally bringing Finn my BOYFRIEND with me!" I looked back and forth to both of them

"Does Finn know this?" Kurt asked

"Well….no. But I cant tell him because if I tell him he wont go, and he probably wont want me to go so I have to trick him. I tried to cancel but Sophia basically threatened to not give me Marshmellow back! She really wants to go" I reasoned with them

"Im on board with Rachel going!" Kurt smiled

"Thank you Kurt!" I sighed

"Because it think its going to make for great entertainment when Finn and Rachel come back to the apartment yelling at each other and fighting!" He laughed

"Oh whatever! HEs going to be more mad at you for telling me about Hannah!" He batted his eyes

"Shit you're right" he put his hand on his chest "I'm going to hide"

We all stood in Quinn's room when we heard the front door open

"Rachel?" we all heard Finn say in the distance

"Crap!" I looked down at myself

"Take it off!" Quinn scrambled

"Put on this!" Kurt threw me Quinn's robe

They both jumped on Quinn's bed and pretending to read magazines, I struggled to pull off the boots. Once I did I opened Quinn's bedroom door and saw Finn looking for me.

"Hey Finn….I was in Quinns room" I said greeting him with a smile

"What are you wearing?" He laughed

"Uhh.. we were ya know doing girl stuff" I stuttered "How was school?" I changed the subject

"It was good! I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with some of my friends tonight?" He asked

I heard Kurt giggle from Quinns room "Uhm well I was thinking just me and you could do something fun tonight! Next week is going to be terrible with Finals so I thought maybe we could just go on a date tonight or something!"

"Yeah that sounds fun!" He smiled

"Okay well then im going to go get ready with Kurt and Quinn" I kissed him quickly and then turned around

I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

"I cant believe he feel for that" Quinn laughed

"Shhh! He's still right there!" I pointed to the door "Are you jerks going to sit there or help me get ready?"

"How could we say no when you just asked so nicely?" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Please! I will give you the full play by play tonight with all the gossip!" I put my hands together and begged

"You do hair and I'll do makeup?" Quinn said looking to Kurt

"Deal!" He jumped up and turned on the curling iron

"What does Jesse even look like now? Still the same dreamy hair?" Kurt asked while they both worked on me

"His hair is still curly-yes" I blushed "He looks the same but the city has defiantly been good to him"

"Bring him back to the apartment!" Kurt said and then Quinn hit his arm

"I will absolutely not bring him to our house! You have got to be crazy if you think Finn would even tolerate that idea…." I laughed at Kurt's suggestion

"Well Sophia is always hanging out here so if they start dating I'm sure he will be over here at least once!" Kurt added

"Lets not jump to conclusions; Jesse and Sophia could have a horrible time and that might be the end of all of this!" I messed with my hair in the mirror "Thanks kurt it looks great!"

Just then we all heard the bedroom door open and we all peeked our heads out from the bathroom

"Babe? Are you in there?" I head Finn say

"Yeah?" I yelled from the bathroom

"What am I supposed to wear?" He said from the other side

I looked around and then back at Kurt with pleading eyes "Please Kurt, just go get him those grey slacks and black Button up!"

"Fine! But you seriously owe me Rachel!" Kurt said leaving the bathroom

"I'll help you Hudson" We heard Kurt say to Finn as they left the room

Kurt returned when Quinn was finishing up my makeup, he grabbed the clothes that I had thrown on the floor earlier.

"This outfit is going to kill!" Kurt said handing me the clothes

I changed into the outfit and looked into the reflection; perfect makeup by Quinn, wavy hair from Kurt and outfit styled by both. The plunging black top tucked into the tight brown skirt with black tights covered by my black knee-high boots.

"You guys should be in fashion! I would be lost without you!" I hugged them both

" _Jesse said to meet for drinks around 9pm at the bar on 8_ _th_ _street- Sophia_ " She texted me

It was 7pm and I figured Finn and I could go into the city for dinner first; he would be happier if he had a full stomach! I walked out to the living room where the boys were sitting.

"You look handsome!" I said as he stood up; I loved this outfit on him he looked 25 when he wore it.

"Damn Rachel this is some date!" He looked me up and down "You look sexy as hell! Are you sure you want to go?"

"Oh stop we're going!" I gave him a quick kiss and then grabbed my coat and purse

"Bye guys; don't wait up!" I said to our friends

"Oh, we will" Kurt giggled; I shot him a look before closing the front door

"Where do you want to go Rach?" He said holding my hand walking out of the building

"I was thinking we would go to the city for dinner and then get some drinks after?" I was hoping he wouldn't question the fact that I didn't have a fake I.D. Jesse said they wouldn't card at this place and if Finn knew I already knew that he would question it.

"Sounds like a plan, you lead baby!" He said as we walked towards the metro

I found a good restaurant on 5th street and we were able to get a table easily which was rare considering it was a Saturday night.

"So only a week left until we're back in Lima" Finn made conversation while we ate our dinner

"Yeah; I'm hoping that we can do something fun with the old glee gang! Maybe go back to the cabin or something?" I replied

We sat for a while longer just enjoying our food and talking about everything.

"I'll never forget sitting across from you at Sardis almost 2 years ago" he blushed "I knew in that moment that this is where you belonged and I had to find a way to get here too"

"You never told me that story" I smiled at him

"What were you thinking on that date?" He asked me

"I was so nervous; I had no idea where we were at and that was freaking me out. All I knew was that sitting across from you in that restaurant felt so right and that if I just gave us one more chance I knew I could make this work" I told him

"Well I'm glad you gave me another chance; and I'm so happy that you are sitting in front of me in New York City." He grabbed my hand from across the table

I was starting to feel a knot in my stomach, I knew dinner was coming to an end and I would soon have to tell Finn just who we were meeting up with at the bar. He was being so sweet and telling me all the things I wanted to hear; I felt like a jerk.

"Ready to go?" He said taking my hand

We walked out the front door of the restaurant and he looked to me "Where to Rach?"

"Lets go this way!" I pointed up the street "Finn I….i have to tell you something"

"What?" He smiled

"Don't be mad okay, and don't jump to conclusions!" I said and he dropped my hand

"Rachel we were having such a good night" He whined

"I know, I'm sorry! Its just that I kind of set you up….We're meeting someone at the bar and I knew you wouldn't come with me if I told you before hand!" I walked a little bit faster to keep up with him

"Who could we possibly be meeting up with? There's no one in this city I don't like?" I saw the look on his face as he thought "OH no"

"Finn!" I said as he stopped walking

"I swear Rachel if its Jesse then you're right im NOT going!" He yelled

"Please" I tried to grab his hands "Look at me! I ran into him 2 weeks ago and he was all over Sophia and asked to meet up for drinks with Sophia and I; Finn I tried to get out of it but Soph really likes him.. im doing this for her!"

"Dressed like that? He looked me up and down and laughed "You aren't doing this for her! You're doing it for you! And I cant believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well how do you think I felt when I found out that Hannah was flirting with you over break and you didn't bother tell me she was at your house?" I put my hands on my hips

"Shit I should have known Kurt would spill" He looked down "Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but it wasn't like I was flirting with her!"

"I'm not trying to flirt with Jesse. Gross. He doesn't even know you're coming; I invited you because I didn't want to go alone; not after last year when he tried to sabotage our trip!"

"Rachel I'm so done fighting with you over such stupid things; we have the same fight over and over" He was mad and I honestly didn't expect this

"What is it then? The issue is that you don't trust me!" I was getting heated

"Stop it. I trust you completely, its other people I don't trust and Jesse is on the top of that list. I'm so tired of you lying to me" He looked at me standing there helpless

"I'll call Sophia and tell her when cant make it" I unzipped my purse

"No. We are going." Finn said pushing down my phone "Im doing this because Soph is your closest friend and I want to have a word with Jesse"

"Finn lets just go home and fight or whatever you want" I begged

"Were going, so wipe your tears and put on a smile baby" He walked ahead and made his way to 8th street.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	23. Please Talk to Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

… **..Continued….**

I followed closely behind Finn walking to the bar. I could almost always read Finns body language and gage his feelings but I couldn't figure this one out. I didn't know if he was still mad or why he was doing this, but I did what I was told and put on the fakest smile possible. I ran up to where Finn was and he grabbed my hand.

"Hey Rach!" Sophia said running up to me at the bar "Finn!" She hugged him

I saw Jesse get up from his drink and walk over, he gave me a little hug and whispered "What is he doing here?"

"Good to see you Jesse" Finn said holding out his hand

"Didn't know you were visiting the city Finn" he took his hand

"Not visiting, I live here with Rachel. I go to school at Pace" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me to his side

"Yeah they packed like 6 people in one apartment its pretty smart!" Sophia interjected

"You know them all, just the Lima gang" I laughed "Whose getting me a drink?"

"Vodka soda? Or is it a tequila kinda night?" Finn asked

I scanned the room at the situation I was put in. My ex-boyfriend dating my best friend and my very angry boyfriend pretending he was happy. "I think it's a tequila kind of night"

"Rachel shooting back tequila is something I thought I would never see" Jesse laughed

"Well there's a lot about me you don't know; its been years since we had a real conversation!" I said

"Here I got you two… to start" Before Finn got out his sentence I had downed both the shots

"Hell Yeah!" Sophia yelled "Fun Rachel!"

"Two more please" I bit my lip, I noticed Jesse starring and I didn't want Finn to notice

"So Jesse; Sophia is like the best ever! She's at NYU with me and I think you should go back to her place tonight she's got a cool pet turtle!"

Sophia looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed 'turtle?'

"Cool; id love to" Jesse said turning his attention towards the tall blonde, Sophia

Finn walked back with my drinks and I looked to him "its working" I got out between shots

I put the shot glasses down and Finn grabbed my face in his hands, he basically licked the excess tequila off my lips, squeezing my butt.

"Finn" I whispered, "what are you doing"

"You need another drink?" he let go of me

"No..no more. Maybe you should get a drink, so you'll be a little nicer" I whispered to him

"Oh baby this is me being nice" he turned away and went back to the bar

"SOS, you better have room waiting for me in your bed tonight!- R" I quickly texted Kurt

"So Sophia was saying you live with Kurt and Quinn?" Jesse said while the both of them walked closer to me

"Yep and Puck, Blaine and of course Finn" I smiled

"Wow that's great!" Jesse started to say

"Yeah except the knocked up roommate" Sophia said laughing drunk

"Pregnant?" Jesse looked up "Can't be you after those 4 shots of tequila… Quinn? Again?"

"Yep, baby boy." I told him "Why are we talking about babies in a bar? Finn.. I think I want that shot now"

It was nearing 11 o'clock and small talk was running out, I was more than tipsy and Finn had been all over me at this bar. I saw Jesse and Sophia flirting over by the pool table and I thought it was finally a good time to escape.

"Well I have a final on Monday so I have to be up early tomorrow to study! Looks like you guys are having fun so Finns going to take me home!" I said approaching the couple

"Thanks for coming out Rach" Jesse said giving me a small hug

"I'll call you tomorrow Rach, have fun tonight!" She winked insinuating Finn and I were rushing home to bed; little did she know I was probably sleeping on the couch; for her.

"Oh haha okay" I laughed awkwardly "See you guys later"

I put on my coast and Finn gave Soph a kiss on the cheek goodnight, I walked towards the door to the bar and looked for the closest metro. The whole ride home was silent. Finn didn't talk to me, didn't touch me and barley made eye contact.

He was unlocking the front door and I looked at the time nearing midnight. I didn't really know what to say, did he want me to sleep in the room? Did he want to fight?

"Finn please talk to me" I said taking off my coat

"I don't want to talk to you" he yelled

"Shh! They're sleeping!" I motioned to all the rooms

"I don't care. I cant believe you rach." He was being very loud; I watched him walk into our bedroom and shut the door behind himself.

I stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. After a few minutes I reluctantly tapped on Quinns bedroom door

"Come in" I heard. I was relived; I didn't think she would be awake.

When I entered the room I saw her and Kurt under the covers giggling and stuffing there faces with pillows

"What are you guys doing! Where the heck is puck?" I looked around

"He's at the library pulling an all night for his business Final on Monday, Kurt and I are having a sleepover" Quinn laughed

"We've been basically waiting for you to come home! Spill everything" Kurt said patting the bed

"Well it basically went horribly and now Finn wont even look at me! He was all over me at the bar and as soon as we left he wouldn't even speak. I really messed up" I started to cry

"Rachel you know it will be fine; you guys always work it out" Quinn said comforting me

"Maybe that's the problem; we shouldn't be fighting enough for us to 'always be working it out' maybe its just not working" I kicked off my boots

"I know it doesn't seem like it because I don't make my drama public knowledge but Blaine and I fight just as much as you guys do. I don't think its abnormal; but you defiantly need to work on the issues if it's a common thread" Kurt confessed

I laid on the bed and looked for guidance "What do I even do?"

"Lay here for a little while and think about all the things you want to say; go back to your room in like 2 hours and if he's still awake then you know he's thinking too" Quinn said

"That's actually really smart Q" I said laying between the two of them

They put on a movie and I sat there pretending to watch even though my mind was running wild; Quinn and Kurt passed out after a while and I was finally feeling my head again, it wasn't spinning as fast. Tequila had to be my worst habit. I quietly got off the bed when the movie credits rolled and silently shut the bedroom door. I tiptoed to my room and opened the door. There he was laying in bed sleeping; I guess he wasn't up late thinking like Quinn suggested.

I crawled in bed and whispered, "I know you're asleep, but if there's a part of your brain that could hear me then just hear this. Im sorry Finn. I really love you I do, so much that it hurts my heart. I lied and im not going to try to say that I didn't; what I did was wrong." I sighed and then rolled over on my side. As I closed my eyes a light flicked on; it was the lamp on Finns side.

"Finn" I said turning to face him "I thought you were sleeping; I'll leave if you want me to"

"No don't leave. I wasn't sleeping. And I think I want you to stay so we can fight" Finn sat up

"We really need to actually make an effort at working on our issues; were having the same fights that we keep just sweeping under the rug. I should have just told you about the Jesse thing when it happened 2 weeks ago" I quietly said to him

"And I guess I should have mentioned that Hannah came over" he started "But that doesn't change anything. I just don't understand how when we were sitting at dinner you didn't realize that I was enough and no friend was worth ruining our night"

"You have no idea of big of a jerk I felt when you started sweet talking me at dinner, Finn I felt terrible" I cried

"Am I going to be enough for you Rachel? Do you just want to be with me forever?" Finn asked

"I've only ever been with you Finn." I whispered

"I know, don't you want to experience with other guys? Tell me now" He said

"No, I'm more than satisfied here. Finn don't let this fight be more than it has to be? It's my fault I wasn't honest with you; but that doesn't mean I want to be with other guys. Think about that picture Finn; please" I begged gasping for air

"Did Quinn and Kurt know about the Jesse thing?" Finn asked

"Yes… but" I said before he let out a big sigh

"Rachel. Next time you have to tell them something that involves me if I don't already know please come tell me first. I want to be the person you run to when you have something to tell.." Finn said

"I know but they are my best friends" I quietly whispered

"Your best friends shouldn't know more about our relationship than I do?" Finn questioned

"You're right" I surrendered "I'm tired, can we be done fighting?"

"Please just communicate next time Rach" Finn requested

"I will….. Finn please hold me" I said looking at him to move closer

He moved closer and put his hand on my waist, pulling me in. I still didn't feel totally right but it was better than how I felt 2 hours ago.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before falling asleep


	24. Goodbye New York

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

It was now Wednesday December 12th, It was finals week and the whole house was under a lot of stress. Our first finals week as freshman and it was complete chaos; the living room was always packed with roommates pilled behind papers and empty red bulls stacked on the table. The apartment had this very weird vibe going on; it was silent yet loud. Nobody was talking but everyone was constantly moving and cooking; staying up until 4 am in the kitchen studying and banging heads against walls. I think Puck felt the most pressure with making the best grades considering his baby would be here in a month's time. I put my coffee cup in the sink and grabbed my coat.

"Good luck Rach" Quinn said from the couch

"Thanks Q" I said exiting the apartment

Today was my last Final and it was in English class, we had to write an essay based on whatever prompt our professor gave us. After I finished this final I would be done with school for a month and heading back to Lima on Friday with everyone else. I got to class early so I could get myself in a better mind set and try to enjoy the last hours of my first semester of college.

The exam was a lot harder than it probably needed to be; it was now 2pm and I was finishing up things on campus.

"How did you do?" I asked Soph as she walked out of the classroom

"Stupid; I hated this class" Sophia rolled her eyes

"Im gonna miss you punk" I said laughing

"Its only a month Rach! And then we'll be back!" She reassured me

"Yeah but we only have one class together next semester!" I whined

"Okay but next semester we need to get our shit together and join that theatre club and take some dance classes cause we're falling behind" She said as we walked back to her dorm

"Don't stress me out, I just finished being stressed! We will be fine and next semester will be great!" I followed her up to her room

"So I heard that I might get a new roommate next semester if someone transfers in the school" Sophia said pointing to her empty side of the room

"No! Someone can't just have my side of the room! Don't they know I live here too?" I said laughing

"Rach you haven't stayed here in like a month?" She questioned

"Yeah but with the way Finn has been acting I might need to stay here" I joked

"Is he still mad seriously?" She rolled her eyes

"I can't really tell. We had that big fight on Saturday and then since then everyone has just been really focused on studying for Finals. Hes been spending late nights at the library and I cant tell if its to avoid me or not…" I confessed to her

"Im sure once you guys get back home in your element he will be much happier; its probably just the stress of Finals getting to him" She reassured me

"Anyway, I hope all my pain and suffering is worth it for you. How's Jesse?" I asked

"Hes great Rach! He came back to my place on Saturday night and you know…why didn't you tell me he was that good? You've been holding out!" Sophia blushed

"Oh" I said laughing "Jesse and I never… you know.."

"Really? I thought" she started

"No, we almost did it and then I chickened out and lied to Finn and told him that I lost it to Jesse….Damn maybe I do lie a lot?" I made the realization

"That is ancient history Rachel you were like 16" She laughed

Just then I heard a knock on the door and her face lit up… before she jumped off the bed I grabbed her hand

"Is that Jesse? Omg Sophia! Why didn't you tell me he was coming over? Now I have to tell Finn! I hate you!" I whispered

"Jesse!" She said throwing her arms around him

"Hey ladies" He winked

"Okay well good seeing you guys!" I said grabbing my things

"Don't go!" Sophia begged

"I have to pack, love you Soph see you in a month!" I gave my friend a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled goodbye to Jesse

I went back home and was greeted by talking and laughing. I couldn't believe this dead apartment was finally looking like my old home again.

"How was it? You're a free lady now!" Kurt said excited

"It was okay, could have gone better!" I replied to Kurt. From the corner of my eye I saw Finn in our room pacing back and forth.

"Hey" I stood at the doorway "What are you doing"

"I'm trying to study for this bio final tomorrow" He said

"Let me help!" I said taking the flashcards from his hand "Ill say the word and you give me the definition"

"Okay" he said as he walked back and forth and I yelled out terms.

We went over his flashcards for an hour before he was confident in knowing mostly all of them. He sat on the bed next to me and it was the most contact we had in a few days. He leaned over and kissed my forehead; I think I almost flinched at the surprise.

"Thanks for helping me Rach, I was just really nervous" He said after he noticed my flinch

"Finn I want to be honest with you; and I wanted to tell you the second I got home except you were in a study frenzy" I said sitting on the bed with him

"What is it?" he asked

"I was saying goodbye to Sophia in her dorm today after our Final and then Jesse came over; I didn't know he was coming over. As soon as he got there I told Sophia goodbye and left; I didn't so much as even say hello to Jesse" I looked him in the eye

"Thank you for being honest" He grabbed my hand

"I really wanted to tell Quinn and Kurt when I walked in; but I didn't!" I cheered myself on

"Okay" he said laughing

We sat there for a minute, not knowing really where to take the conversation next. I think he knew I was feeling insecure about where we were at right now. I looked down at my feet dangling off the bed.

"Can I kiss you" Finn blurted out

"You don't have to ask Finn" I blushed

He put his hand on my cheek and grabbed my face pulling me into the kiss. The first time we had really kissed in days; it felt so good to be back.

"I missed that" he whispered while pulling away

"I'm happy.. Are you happy?" I asked him

"I'm happy Rach, truly" he squeezed my hand

"Good because I want to have a happy and fun Christmas break with you" I said smiling

"Me too, by the way I don't think I will be able to make it a month without staying with you?" He laughed

"Oh my dads told me they were gonna be gone for like 2 weeks on business at some point, I already told them you would stay with me" I told him

"Wait… they didn't care?" He asked seriously

"What are they going to say? What are they protecting me from, Sex? I'm pretty sure they aren't trying to prevent that anymore" I said laughing

"Speaking of" Finn laughed getting closer to me

"Nope! You have to study!" I said standing up and leaving the room

The next morning I woke up alone; Finn had his biology final today and I knew he was going to campus early to study. After today we would all be done with Finals and making our way to Ohio tomorrow. I walked out into the kitchen to pour some coffee.

"Goodmorning Quinn, hows baby?" I asked her

"Baby is fine but I am exhausted; I just cant seem to get comfortable at night. I feel huge and im peeing every hour" She rubbed her stomach

"But think of that cute squishy face! In just 6 weeks we're gonna be up all night partying with this little guy" I laughed

"I already have a name" Quinn smiled

"Tell me!" I begged

"Well Puck isn't on board yet but he got to name our last baby so I want to name this little guy.." She looked down

"I think that's a fair reason!" I said putting my hand on her stomach

"I've always loved the idea of naming my kids after presidents and I think I want him to be named Theodore. He can go by Teddy for short when hes little! Isn't that cute!" She smiled ear to ear

"Little theo! That's adorable Quinn I love it!

"Thanks! I think its really different! And he will defiantly grow into it!" Quinn said

"Lets start calling him by his name and hopefully Puck will come around to it!" I suggested

"That's actually a good idea! Soo… what happened with Finn? I heard you guys late last night" She winked

"Oh" I blushed remembering last night "Yeah we made up"

"Great! This baby mama doesn't need any negative energy around her little Theo" She laughed

"I better clean the apartment today. We need to empty the fridge, vacuum, wash all the dishes, do laundry, take out the trash and make sure this place is clean!" I said

"Oh yeah.. I guess we are going to be gone for a full month. Do you think it will be safe?"

"I don't see why not" I questioned

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent deep cleaning our apartment and making it spotless; I loved coming home to a clean house and we defiantly didn't want to come home to rotten food or stinky trash. I looked down at my phone and realized that I had been cleaning for 3 and half hours and it was already 1:45pm.

"Hey" Kurt said walking into the apartment

"You're a free man!" I yelled

"Are you going to yell that to every person who walks in the door?" Quinn laughed

"Damn this place looks good!" Kurt said walking to the living room

"Don't you dare mess it up! It needs to be this clean when we leave tomorrow!" I kicked his feet down from the coffee table

I finished packing my suitcase but didn't bother with Finns; it was a whole month away and I didn't know what he actually needed or wanted. I took a break from cleaning and sat on the couch with Quinn watching videos; the day flew by.

"Im home!" I head Finn call out from the doorway

"You're a free man!" I Jumped up noticing Quinn roll her eyes

"I think I killed that bio final!" Finn said picking me up in a hug

"Yay babe! That's always a good feeling" I kissed him while my feet were off the floor

"What did you guys do today?" He asked

"Look around! I cleaned the place and packed my bag!" I said showing him the clean place

"Did you pack mine?" He smiled

"No" I laughed, "Pack your own!"

A little bit later everyone was finally home from their campuses and we were in the living room talking about our first semesters.

"Lets see, we threw multiple kick ass parties, I made a good group of friends on campus and a best friend, got a cat, went to Florida, adjusted to living with you insane people, got excellent grades, auditioned for that stupid play that I didn't get, and drank a bunch of tequila! I would say first semester was a success!" I said reviewing the past 4 and half months.

"Hey don't forget all the late night swim parties!" Kurt interjected

"Or the time you ran away!" Puck laughed from across the room; I then threw a pillow at him

"Guys what are we doing for dinner?" Blaine asked looking at the clock

"Well I cleaned out the fridge earlier so we don't have food here" I said

"Lets end this semester at the same place we started it! That Janky restaurant!" Finn brought up the good idea

"The one with the tequila?" I licked my lips

"You have an actual problem that needs to be addressed Rach" Kurt said busting out laughing

"I'll call my homie there and get us a table for 8pm" Puck said getting out his phone

Kurt, Q and I ran back to Quinns room to get ready we had less than an hour and all of us had to transform from cleaning scrubs to party outfits.

"Nothing fits this belly!" Quinn said throwing clothes everywhere "I look terrible!"

"You look sexy!" Puck said walking in and grabbing her from behind

"Stop lying" she blushed

"I love you Q, and what this baby is doing to you" he held her tight

"Gross" Kurt said throwing Quinn a loose dress from the closet

After we all got ready we took the metro into the city for the last time this year; when we returned we would be in a new year. I knew this restaurant all to well as it was a place that we spent many long nights here over the semester.

"Cheers!" Everyone said holding up their margaritas, except Quinn of course

"Hey bring some shots!" Finn said flagging down the waiter

"What are you trying to do Hudson?" I eyed him

"Making my girl happy; which is threw copious amounts of tequila" He laughed

"Finn I cant drink this much, I think I have a problem..." I said whilst sipping on my margarita

"I don't think your dads have tequila. What are you going to do for a month?" Finn joked me

"Oh don't worry; when I was home for thanksgiving break I raided their alcohol cabinet and found tequila in the way back" I grabbed his hands and brought them up to my face "See! I have a problem!"

"Yeah… maybe you do" He said handing me the shot glass "Go babe go!"

"Who's holding my hair while I throw up on the bus tomorrow?" I asked the group as I slammed the shot back

"I'm gonna miss you guys during break!" Kurt said to the dysfunctional group

We finished our dinner and walked around the area.

"Carry me Finn" I whined pulling him down

"Babe we're almost to the metro!" He reassured me

"Please" I said attempting to jump on his back

"Fine" he laughed bending down for me to jump up

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked me towards the metro, I clinged to his shoulders.

"Mhhmm I love you" I said kissing the back of his head

"You are the clingiest drunk ever" Kurt laughed

"Finn loves it" I winked to Kurt

"Don't gross my baby out" Quinn joked

"I do love it" Finn licked his lips and I laughed

"Last night in the city!" Quinn said pointing to Times Square

"Im gonna miss it!" I said looking at all the beautiful lights; even drunk Rachel could admire how great her new life was.


	25. Reunited & It Feels So Good

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Dad we don't need a tree that big!" I said yelling at my father who was pointing to the biggest Christmas tree in the lot "We are Jewish!"

"No sweetie; your Daddy is Jewish. I still want to celebrate Christmas!" He said while inspecting the tree

I walked around the field of Christmas trees, smelling all the pine while sipping on my hot coffee. I had been back in Ohio for a few days now and I couldn't be happier to get into the holiday spirit. I hadn't seen anyone since I had been home, just spending some quality time with my family; tonight was going to be fun though! 

"What time do you have to be home sweetie?" My daddy asked me

"Uhm I think we're all meeting at Mercedes house around 6 o'clock! But Quinn is coming over around 4 so we can get ready" I clapped my hands

I hadn't seen any of my friends from glee since the summer time, and I couldn't wait to be reunited. I looked over to our car and saw my dads struggling to get he huge tree tied down to the top of the car.

"You guys are insane! You're gonna have this big tree for like 5 days and then Christmas is gonna be over" I laughed

"Why aren't you in the Christmas spirit missy?" My dad said

"Sorry…You're right this tree is great!" I smiled

"Hey did you ask Finn what Carole wants us to bring for Christmas dinner?" My dad asked

"No I haven't asked him; but I will tonight when I see him!" I jumped into the car

When we got home my dads struggled to get the tree inside the house while I went into the attic to get the Christmas boxes. We didn't have much considering we split our holiday season in half but we had enough. I walked back downstairs carrying the boxes.

"What movie should we watch?" My dad said as I entered the living room

"Ohh! Put on Elf!" I cheered

We hung up decorations while watching the movie, the fire was going and it was snowing outside. December was one of my favorite months and being home made it even better.

"Whens Sophia coming to visit? We want to meet her" My Daddy asked

"Well I was talking to her last night and she might drive up here in January! Its like a 6 hour drive for her and she said her parents wouldn't mind!" I told them

"That's awesome! We're gone the week after Christmas so maybe she can come after that?" My dad asked

"Yeah I'll let her know!" Just as we were talking I heard the doorbell ring and the door open

"Hey guys!" Quinn said walking in

"Quinn! How are you sweetie?" My daddy asked hugging her

"How do I look?" She laughed pointing to her big belly

"Let me get you something to drink" My dad said while Quinn sat on the couch

"Are you up to going tonight?" I asked her

"Yeah, I just need like a half hour of sitting down then I'll be good for the night. I had to escape my house; my mom is driving me crazy." She confessed

"What's she doing now?" I rolled my eyes

"She's just making me run around the house preparing things for the baby and I'm just so tired; She hasn't realized yet that after I have the baby I'm not going to be home for long I'm going back to New York.." Quinn said

"Well rest up here!" I sat next to her on the couch

"How's your break been? What have you and Finn been up to?" Quinn asked

"I haven't seen Finn since we left New York; I've just been hanging with my dads! He should be at the party tonight though! Speaking of the party.." I said looking at her bump

"I know… i think mostly everyone already knows. I mean I posted it on instagram but I guess not everybody still checks insta. I really don't want to deal with everyone's questions on baby boy" She replied

"It could be fun! We can just be fashionably late that way everyone will be there when we show up and you can just explain it once to everyone!" I suggested

"Yeah that's probably a good idea…plus it gives me more time to rest" She laid her head back on the couch

My dads and I finished decorating the tree and I made my way upstairs to start getting ready for the party. I picked out a Maroon babydoll style dress and started working on my hair and makeup. Quinn joined me in my room and found a cute pink flowy cocktail dress.

"You look beautiful Q!" I said looking her up and down

"Thanks, I found this dress from last time I was pregnant" She looked in the mirror

"Should we get going soon? Its almost 6:30 I think everyone should be there!" I asked Q

"Yeah lets go! Plus im hungry..i hope they have food" Quinn said walking towards the stairs

"Dads! We're going!" I said calling from the front room

"Are you coming back tonight?" They asked

"I think so…don't wait up for me!" I kissed them goodbye and jumped in Quinns car

"Its at Mercedes house right?" I asked Quinn

"Yeah! Same neighborhood as me….just a few streets down" Quinn said Driving

We drove to her house and when we arrived we saw all the cars in the driveway, I saw Finns Truck and got excited. We got out of the car and fixed our hair as we walked up to the front door. I knocked twice and then walked in; I heard music and all my friends laughing.

"Hey guys!" I said as Quinn and I walked into the party

"Rachel!" Brittany said running up to me

Quinn and I hugged everyone and we had barley made it in the door.

"Quinn look at you! Hot mamma!" Santana said grabbing her belly

I snuck into the kitchen and saw Finn standing in there drinking out of his red cup. I put my coat on the chair in the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey baby" I walked over to the tall boy

"You made it!" He smiled and put his hands around my waist "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I blushed "I missed you! How was your week?"

"Good, I've just been doing housework and hanging out with mom" Finn replied "Thinking bout you of course"

"Oh you were thinking about me?" I laughed, "What are you drinking?"

"Vodka soda, want one?" He asked

"Nothing else?" I pouted

"Mercedes doesn't have any tequila Rach" He said laughing "Want me to make you a drink or not?"

"I want a kiss" I smiled at him

"I can do that" Finn leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips

"Okay; I want a drink too" I giggled

Finn handed me the drink and I walked over to my friends.

"How are you Sam?" I asked giving him a hug

"I'm great; Ohio State is an awesome school and the football is insane! I met a girl, she's coming to visit next week!" He said smiling

"I'm so glad you're happy Sam! We need to stay in touch!" I replied. Sam and I used to be very close in high school and he was one of the only people to get my through my breakup with Finn senior year.

"How are you? How's Finn?" He said eyeing Finn from across the room

"We're great" I blushed "Living together was rough at first but you know we made it work and I couldn't be happier! New York is seriously our home and I'm so glad we're there!"

"Sounds awesome Rach! I have to come visit sometime!" Sam smiled

"Yeah our apartment is insane! And its about to get even crazier once baby boy joins us next semester!" I pointed to Quinn

"Yeah when can you squeeze in Brit and I?" Santana said joining the conversation

"You guys are still together?" I asked a little surprised

"Yes Berry." She gave me a look "Long distance sucks but facetime helps"

I walked around the party talking to everyone about our first semester at college and catching up.

"Hey stranger" Finn said walking over to where I was sitting on the couch

"Hey" I kissed him "Sorry I've been making the rounds"

"No problem" He laughed "I was talking to everyone too.. but I want to talk to you"

"You want to talk?" I winked

"Not really" He said leaning in close and grabbing my face in his hands

"I swear nothing has changed since high school" Tina said entering the living room with the rest of the group

"At least you don't live with them!" Kurt said to the group "You would think after how long they have been together they would calm down but nope… still go at it like rabbits.."

"Oh my god Kurt! You are so dramatic!" I rolled my eyes

"I mean Rachel went to New York and got hot… can you blame him?" Artie said

"Thanks Artie" I smiled and looked over at Finn who was starring Artie down

"So guys I was thinking we should do something the week after Christmas!" Quinn said to the group "I cant stay at home all break; this baby will drive me crazy if I do"

"Lets go to the cabin!" Tina cheered

"Yes! Please Noah!" I begged

"If my baby mama wants to go?" He said looking to Quinn

"I want to go! That sounds fun!" Quinn smiled

"Okay! Next week we leave for the cabin? Everyone in this room is invited!" Puck announced

"Yayy!" I said kissing Finn "I love the cabin!"

"Want another drink Rach?" Finn asked getting off the couch

"Yes Please!" I replied

"So has anyone talked to Mr. Shue since being home?" Kurt asked

"No; maybe we should all go surprise him at school tomorrow. I think glee is still at the same time?" Sam said to the group

"That's a good idea! We can all meet at the school around noon?" Mercedes asked

"Isnt it a bad idea to show up to school hung-over?" I asked while Finn handed me another drink

"Wouldn't be your first time Berry" Santana looked at me

"I didn't even drink in high school" I rolled my eyes

"You should see her now! I have spent more money on tequila than I have anything else this year!" Finn said to the group and everyone laughed

"She has a problem, we're working on it" Kurt laughed

We spent the rest of the night laughing about the old days and preparing for our cabin trip in a week. It was nearing midnight and I was ready to leave.

"I'm tired" I said looking at Finn

"Want me to drive you home?" He put his hands on me

"Are you fine to drive Finn?" I asked concerned

"Yeah I had one drink like 5 hours ago; I'm fine" He smiled "Lets go, I'll drive you home" 

"Okay let me go tell Quinn" I turned away from him

"Hey Guys, Finn and I are heading out! See you tomorrow at McKinley?" I yelled to everyone

"See you then! Bye guys!" Mercedes said to us and Quinn waved

I jumped in Finns truck and scooted close to him "This car brings back so many good memories"

"Like that one time at the park?" He winked

"I was thinking like all the morning drives to school but yes also that time" I giggled

We drove back to my house, which wasn't far and Finn got out of the car to walk me to the door.

"I love you baby, I had fun tonight" He said grabbing my waist and kissing me

I leaned into the kiss and sighed. I had miss this. "Come inside" I whispered

"Rach, what about your dads?" Finn asked

"They're asleep; plus I really don't think they would care if you slept over" I bit my lip

Finn grabbed the keys out from my hands and unlocked the front door, stepping inside my house.

"Shh" I said as he was shutting the front door

I walked up the stairs and as I was walking I took off my coat, and begun to pull at the sleeves on my dress.

"Wait till you get to the room babe" Finn looked around the house

I walked into my bedroom and Finn followed shutting my bedroom door.

"Wow this room" he said walking into the familiar space

"You want to talk about my room?" I said taking off my dress

"Rachel you need to be quiet! Your dads are down the hall!" Finn whispered

I walked up to him and put my hand on his chest "You're so be quiet" I said pushing him on the bed and crawling over him, placing kisses all along his neck

"I love you Finn" I whispered

"Be Quiet" he said flipping me over and getting on top.


	26. Glee Club is Back in Town

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Goodmorning" I said kissing Finns neck

"Mhmm" He rolled over towards me

"Marshmellow says goodmorning as well" I said pointing to the cat on the end of the bed

"Was Marshmellow here all night?" Finn blushed

"I don't think she was watching" I laughed "You hungry?"

"I'm kind of nervous to go downstairs" Finn rubbed his eyes

"I don't think they are going to say anything; if we don't make it a big deal they wont either" I just said that to make him feel better; I knew they would probably be mad

"Okay, Do you still have my spare tooth brush here?" Finn asked

"Of Course, I even have your spare swimsuit and hair wash" I laughed "I guess I should have gotten rid of it when I left for college but it kind of makes me smile"

Finn and I brushed our teeth and put on clothes before going downstairs.

"Do I look hung over?" I asked Finn

"No you look good" He kissed my cheek

I walked out of the bedroom door first and as we were walking down the stairs I decided it was a good idea to fake laugh and make noise so that my dads heard I wasn't alone

"Ha ha ha Finn that's funny" I said loudly and he just looked at me and raised his eyebrow

"Goodmorning dads" I said with my biggest smile walking into the kitchen "Finn stayed the night; I hope you don't mind"

"Goodmorning" Finn said smiling "How have you guys been?"

"Great Finn; what time did you kids get in last night?" My dad asked

"Uhm sometime after midnight; it was pretty late I didn't want Finn driving home. We had fun though! Everyone is meeting this afternoon to surprise Mr. Shue" I said changing the subject

"That sounds wonderful" My daddy said, "I'm sure Rachel forgot to ask last night; so Finn can you ask your mom what she wants us to bring for Christmas?" 

"Sure. I can do that!" Finn answered my dad

After breakfast I washed the dishes and made small talk with my dad about Christmas.

"Hey, I think im going to head out. I should probably go home and shower before the school thing. Want me to pick you up at noon?" Finn asked standing up

"Yeah, I'll walk you to the truck" I said following Finn

"Thanks for breakfast, it was good catching up" He said to my dads

"Goodbye Finn, have a great day" My Daddy said to him

"That wasn't so bad" I said following Finn outside

"I'll see you in a bit" He said leaning down

"See you soon" I said kissing him, he pulled at me and deepened the kiss

"Finn" I whined "Its freezing outside"

"Okay, Bye" He smiled "See ya later babe"

I walked back inside and I heard my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said

"Hey Rach, I'm coming over to get ready!" Kurt said on the other line and then hung up.

I laughed because I swear I always had one of the Hummel-Hudson boys at my house at all times; I didn't even mind one bit, I loved the company. I went back to my room and jumped in the shower quickly before Kurt arrived. When I got out of the shower I went into my bedroom and saw Kurt sitting on my bed.

"Hey I let myself in" he laughed

"Did you have fun last night Kurt?" I asked

"Yeah it was a good time, but Finn didn't come home?" He asked "So im guessing you had a good night too?"

"Whatever, are you going to help me get ready?" I asked him

"I have to get ready too!" He said looking in the mirror

"Hey Kurt I need a favor" I smiled at him

"What?" He rolled his eyes

"Well you know Christmas is in like 4 days and I still don't have a gift for Finn. I have no idea what to get him; and since you're a boy who buys presents for boys I thought you could help?" I begged

"Want to go shopping today after this glee thing?" I could tell he was excited

"Yes please!" I smiled

"Rach" Kurt whispered, "I have a personal question to ask you"

"Oh gosh, what?" I reluctantly replied

"Have you ever thought about being with other guys? Don't you want to experience other people? See if its all real?" Kurt asked. His question took me completely by surprise

"Honestly Kurt; not really. I know that I have only been with Finn but I mean I did other things with Puck, Jesse and that one kid from music camp. I know you probably don't want to hear this but, Finn is really good in bed. And I know I don't have anything to compare it to but I just know he's that good. Sometimes I wonder if he wants to be with other girls before we settle down but that's not a question I dare to ask.." I admitted

"Well I mean Finn is very tall" Kurt winked to me

"Gross Kurt" I blushed "Anyway, why do you ask? Are you having issues with Blaine?"

"No we aren't having any relationship issues but I just wonder if I'm ready to settle down. I watch You and Finn and Quinn and Puck and I just don't feel that security and reassurance. I just feel like Blaine and I weren't ready to be living together and now I feel kind of trapped…" He started to get upset

"Well maybe your right. Do you think that you guys could stop living together and still be happy in a relationship? It seems like back tracking?" I asked honestly

"That's why I'm so confused. I don't think we should continue living together but at the same time I don't think our relationship will work If I just kick him out because I'm interested in other guys" Kurt answered

"You're interested in other guys?" I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the floor

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about being with other people" He admitted

"Kurt! Why didn't you come to me sooner?" I grabbed his hands

"I'm scared Rachel and I feel terrible. What do I do?" He cried on my shoulder

I sat there for a few minutes just feeling the pain that he was going through; his news completely blindsided me. I tried to think of a solution but I could only think of one thing.

"Maybe you should ask him not to go to the cabin next week. See how you do? Maybe you just need to clear your head for a couple of days!" I insisted

"That's a good idea Rach, thank you" He hugged me

"Does Blaine have any idea this is where your heads at?" I asked

"Well I haven't directly said anything to him but things have just been off. We don't text as much, and when we're together its not the same" He confessed

"You need some serious retail therapy today!" I held him tight

"Well we have to put on our happy faces" Kurt chuckled a little

"You aren't going to say anything to him?" I asked

"I don't want to ruin his Christmas, I'll tell him in a couple of days" Kurt insisted, "Can we finish getting ready? We have to be there in half an hour!"

"Shoot! Yes!" I said finishing up my hair

"That looks cute" Kurt said as I walked out of my closest wearing a green dress and tan boots

"We have to hurry! Finn will be here any minute!" I said getting my bag together

Kurt and I walked downstairs and said goodbye to my dads, I heard Finn outside and we both walked out to his car.

"Hey I'll meet you there. I have my car!" Kurt said getting into his car, I walked over to Finns truck

"Hey Finn" I said getting in

"I should have known Kurt would come over as soon as I left" Finn laughed

"Yep you should have known better" I said kissing his cheek

We drove to the all familiar school; I hadn't been here since May and all the feelings came rushing back. This school quite literally gave me everything that makes me happy in life. Finn walked around the car and opened the door for me.

"Ready to go in?" I said looking at the school

"I'm nervous" He admitted

"Me too… lets be nervous together" I said grabbing his hand and walking towards the school

"Hey guys!" The rest of the group said as we walked into the hallway

"Alright now that everyone is here lets go surprise Mr. Shue" Quinn said to everyone

"Lead the way!" Mercedes said

We walked down the empty halls and reminisced on how many slushies were taken to the face or how many dramatic solos were sung walking these same halls. We reached the door to the glee room and Brittany walked in while we all shouted "Surprise!"

"Guys!" Mr. Shue said turning around to see us all "What are you doing here?" 

"Thought we would surprise you!" I said as well all attacked him in hugs

"Who are they?" I heard a boy say from the choir room

"They're the kids who were here last year; obviously they couldn't stay away" Whitney said

I looked over at Whitney and offered a fake smile. I couldn't believe she even bothered to stay in glee club once Finn was gone. She was probably still in love with him or something and was holding out hope. I promised myself I wouldn't let last years drama get in the way of today.

"Class" Mr. Shue said "These are my students from the last few years; the ones I'm always talking about! Some of you know them!"

"Its so good to be back!" Artie said

"Captains?" Mr. Shue said looking at Finn and I "Do you guys want to tell the class what you guys are up to? Inspire them a little maybe?"

Everyone found a seat around the room and Finn and I stood in the very spot where we were most comfortable; in front of that choir room.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry I was Co-Captain with Finn for 3 years in this club! Some of you know me!" I said waving to Taylor and Daisy "Anyway, I graduated last year and moved to New York City and I now attend school at NYU. Im pursuing my dream of being on the big stage! So trust me it is possible to get out of this small town!" I laughed

"HI" Finn said awkwardly "I'm Finn Hudson. I live with Rachel in New York but I go to Pace University. I'm working toward a degree in music education; I really want to teach kids all about music since it wasn't something I was really taught until I was older and thought it was lame"

I saw Whitney's hand raise and Finns face looked confused

"Questions to that?" He laughed "Yes Whitney?"

"You two live together?" She said pointing to Finn and I

"Yep. New York is an expensive place to live so you have to find people to live with. In fact we also live with 4 other people in this room" I said looking at the rest of the gang. I could see Finn getting uncomfortable "Enough about our boring love story; Mercedes why don't you tell them about your new life in LA that's way more interesting"

I grabbed Finns hand and we walked back to our old seats while Mercedes talked about her new life in California. I don't know why I was so shocked by the fact that Whitney would still be here. I looked over at Kurt and Blaine; I was trying desperately to read their body language. From an outsiders perspective he looked fine; but I knew he was hurting.

We sang a few songs with Mr. Shue and promised to come back again before we all left for school. It was around 1:30 and the students would be flocking the hallways any minute.

"Finn, Come with me" I said pulling his hand towards my old locker. I stood there pretending to open it "Come on tell me goodmorning and how pretty I look today just like the good ole days"

"Goodmorning Rachel Berry; you look beautiful today. Aw high school love; I just love your cute face" Finn said mocking himself

"Kiss?" I laughed as he took his cue and leaned down to kiss me

"Just like the old days" I said looking at my old locker

"Ready to go babe?" He asked smiling

"Oh.." I giggled, "I'm actually going shopping with Kurt!"

"Wow; I see how it is. Its pretty obvious who your favorite Hummel-Hudson is" He joked

"I cant kiss the other brother though" I said kissing Finn

"Well I mean technically you still kiss kurt?" He joked

"Whatever babe you know what I mean. Bye I love you, I'll see you on Christmas okay?" I said hugging Finn goodbye

"I love you Rachel Berry" he shouted down the hallway as I walked towards Kurt

I blushed walking towards Kurt "Mall?" I asked

"Lets go" he smiled

We were hallway to the mall when Kurt broke the silence.

"Okay so what was up with Whitney? I completely forgot she existed" He laughed

"So did I! Wasn't she being weird? Well I guess that actually normal behavior for her…" I said

Kurt and I got to the mall and walked around for hours going store-to-store trying to figure something out.

"I'm so tired Kurt…nothing is working" I whined

"Rachel just think.. what's something practical you think he might like" Kurt asked

"You know what Kurt!" I yelled "I think I have the perfect gift! Follow me!"

We purchased the gift and I got Kurt's approval; after that we noticed the sweet baby store next-door and decided to pop in.

"Oh my god Kurt! Look how precious! I'm getting this for Teddy" I said holding up the cute outfit

"Rachel!" Kurt said eyeing the big pile of baby clothes I had "You're obsessed!"

"Well you know what this is good; I get to buy cute tiny baby clothes but not actually have a baby" I laughed "He's going to look so cute in these baby moccasins

Kurt and I finished our Christmas shopping and headed to the food court to get a snack.

"So I got a gift for Finn, Teddy, Carol, My dads and Sophia" I think I did pretty good!" I said looking to Kurt

"You're probably the most annoying person I have ever met Rachel; but thank you for being my best friend" Kurt smiled

"I'm here for you no matter what you choose! I can be your wingman" I winked "I love you Kurtie! Lets go back home and watch a musical!"

Kurt smiled and then took my hand "Sounds like a great idea!"


	27. Very Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

I looked out the window and watched the snowfall; it was Christmas morning here in Ohio and my smile was from ear to ear. I pet Marshmellow and then scooped her in my arms as I made my way out of the room.

I walked downstairs and kissed both my fathers "Goodmorning Dads, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Rachel" My daddy said "Would you like some coffee?" 

"Of course!" I smiled at them "Whats the plan for the day?"

"Well I talked to Carole and she said to come over this afternoon and would could help her cook Christmas Dinner" My dad replied

"Sounds good" I sipped my warm coffee

"Rachel we got you a small gift I hope you don't mind." My dad said ushering me over to the living room

"You didn't have to get me gifts; I have pretty much everything I need and want already" I laughed

"Your father and I racked our brains trying to figure out a gift for you. When we couldn't figure anything out the idea came to us that you would much rather have a meaningful gift rather than a material item" My dad started

"So we got you something that we think will be more memorable" My daddy said handing me the envelope

I had no idea what was going to be in the envelope, I had hoped it wasn't money because I really didn't like taking money from my parents. Maybe it was a simple card or a sweet photo.

"I hope you like it" My dad said smiling as I unfolded the card

"These are plane tickets?" I asked confused

"Read the card!" My daddy cheered

" _Dear our Rachel, I hope that you and Finn enjoy this Christmas present. Use the plane tickets to Florida to over spring break and enjoy the cruise to the Bahamas. Love, Your Dads"_

"DADS" I smiled "I cant accept this! A cruise to the Bahamas? When?"

"Well its already paid for so you have to accept it! Or else your father and I are taking the tickets!" My dad laughed

"The cruise is the same week as your spring break, so like 3 months away!" Daddy answered

I got up from where I was sitting and hugged the both of them "Thank You. I love you guys so much and you really didn't have to do this!"

"You kids need a break! We are so proud of how hard Finn and you are working on your school work and chasing your dreams" My daddy hugged me back

"I can't wait to tell him!" my smile was so big "This is insane!"

"So you and Finn better not break up in the next 3 months!" My dad joked

"I don't think that is possible" I laughed

We spent the rest of the morning cooking breakfast and enjoying our quiet morning. I started getting ready around 11am and I wanted to look my best. There was something I loved so much about getting all dressed up for holidays. I curled my hair in big loose waves and put on a flowy red dress that was covered in lace. I grabbed all the wrapped Hudson-Hummel presents from my room and walked downstairs.

"Ready to go Dads?" I asked them

"How do we look?" My daddy asked.

"You both look very handsome" I smiled

"Grab a few bottles of red wine Leroy" My daddy called out to my Dad

We drove over to Finns house and the roads were filled with kids riding bikes and playing outside with their new snow toys. I loved seeing the joy around on Christmas morning, and especially Finn because this is his favorite holiday. I fixed my hair and dress and then hopped out of the car.

"Don't embarrass me" I joked to my dads as we walked up the driveway

"How could we even do that?" My daddy rolled his eyes

"Well at graduation you guys went around in a circle naming all the places you had seen Finn and I making out" I pouted and they laughed at me

I rang Finns doorbell and then opened the front door; they rarely locked the house up during the day.

"Merry Christmas" I yelled out as we let ourselves in

"Rachel!" Carol said running up and hugging me "Merry Christmas!"

"For you! Merry Christmas" My dads said hugging Carol and handing her the wine bottles

"Where are the boys?" I asked looking around the house

"Out back getting some logs for the fire" Carol replied

"Even Kurt?" I laughed looking out the back window

"Surprisingly" Carol laughed with me "Lets get cookin!"

"I'm going to go say hello to Finn real quick; you guys start!" I ushered them together

"She wont be back" My daddy joked with the group

I slid the glass door open and stepped out into the cold; I saw Burt, Finn and Kurt picking up Wood logs and putting them in a basket.

"Merry Christmas Boys!" I said smiling

"Merry Christmas Sweetie; glad you're here" Burt said hugging me quickly

"You look hot Rach!" Kurt said spinning me around

"Hey that's what I was going to say!" Finn pouted

"You can say it too" I smiled up at him

"You look good babe" He kissed me softly "Merry Christmas"

"Okay I'm going back inside its freezing!" I turned around and headed back to the door

"We will be in soon!" Finn shouted back to me

I put on an apron and helped Carol and my dads cook dinner; they put me in charge of preparing the ingredients for all the recipes. I was separating 5 different recipes and trying to keep them all separate.

"I swear I'm going to mess this up and our corn casserole will turn into a sweet mess" I said while measuring the corn

"I'm sure you are doing fine Rachel" Carol smiled "I need to write all these recipes down for you to have; there is no way Finn will have a Christmas without Corn casserole and you will have to take over the traditions in a few years when you're married"

"You think he wants to marry me?" I smiled at her; I knew that Finn wanted to marry me we had talked about it several times but when other people talked about it my heart soared. It made everything feel that much real.

"As if its even a question?" She laughed

"I'm surprised Finn hasn't asked our permission yet" My dad joked

"I give it a couple more years" Carole said "I know he's thinking about it"

Just as we were talking Finn and the boys came walking in from the back door and we all changed the subject and then started laughing.

"Hey! Are you guys talking about us?" Kurt raised his eyebrow

"Just how handsome all you boys are" Carol teased

"Wow this is a lot of food mom?" Finn asked looking at all the different dishes being prepared

"Well its all of us, plus the Johnsons" She smiled "I think that's a good amount of food" 

"The Johnsons are coming for dinner?" I smiled to Carol and then turned my head to face Finn

"Yes they should be here around 4" She smiled

"Finn come help me in the other room" I said waving him over

He reluctantly shuffled his feet over to the dinning room and his face told it all; he knew he was in trouble.

"When were you going to mention this to me?" I put my hand on my hip

"Rach I didn't know! You heard me tell my mom it was a lot of food? I had no idea they were coming over" He whispered

"Okay I believe you; but no funny business I don't want any drama! I just want to enjoy this day" I begged him

"Rachel just be on your best and nicest behavior; I will defend you at all costs. You haven't even seen Hannah since the summer, give her another chance!" He grabbed my hand

"Finn she clearly is in love with you! But Fine, I will be a nice girlfriend" I smiled a sweet smile at him

"You are crazy" He laughed

We walked back into the kitchen and I went back to preparing the recipes.

"Everything okay?" Kurt looked at me

"Why wouldn't it be?" I smiled at him

"Well… bitch Hannah is coming over?" Kurt laughed

"Who cares? I'm surrounded by all my favorite boys I couldn't be happier" I looked around the room

"That's the spirit!" Finn said kissing my cheek

"Boys get out of the kitchen unless you're going to help" Carol said looking at Kurt and Finn

"I'll Help" Kurt said grabbing an apron

"I was helping! I was keeping your helper happy… and I think that's the hardest job in this kitchen" Finn said looking at me

"Finn go make yourself useful and start a fire" Carol said kicking him out of the kitchen

We had been cooking for hours and it was such an enjoyable time. We were all singing along to the radio and making memories in the kitchen while Kurt cried over dicing the onions. It was hilarious.

"How are you" I said walking up the Kurt

"Im fine…all the onion cutting is done for the day" Kurt laughed

"You know that's not what I meant" I nudged him

"Feeling better today. Blaine is at his parents; I called him this morning to wish him a Merry Christmas" He told me

"That's good… Did you tell him about the cabin?" I asked

"No, I'm going to tell him tomorrow. We have plans to hangout" He told me

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn said walking over

I looked at Kurt and then back at Finn "None of your business!"

"Hey, no secrets!" Finn whined

"This secret has nothing to do with you; so butt out!" I laughed

We finished up cooking the rest of the food and Carol told us to all go relax because our work was done. I walked into the living room where Christmas movies were playing and Finn was sitting on the couch. I sat on his lap and kissed him quickly.

"Works done! I'm free!" I laughed

"Finally! I was so bored he kissed me back "How was your morning?"

"It was great" I hugged him tight "I love celebrating Christmas"

"Rach… when we're older and have a family and stuff are we going to celebrate Christmas?" Finn asked "Cause I know you told me you want our kids to be Jewish"

"Well we can raise them Jewish but of course still celebrate Christmas and do whatever religious things you want" I smiled "We don't have to talk about this Finn…its so far in the future"

"I know, but I like to talk about the future. Its fun" He laughed "So what's up with Kurt? He seems weird"

"Uhm I don't think Kurt really wants to talk about it right now. Hes fine, I'm taking care of him" I told him

"You know Rachel I think you get a bad rep sometimes; you are the most caring person I know." He played with my hair

"That makes me happy to hear, im trying my best to put others in front of myself" I smiled "Why are you being so sweet to me today?" 

"Cause I love you" He kissed me

I swooned at conversations like these with Finn. Boys didn't talk about their feelings often so whenever Finn opens up I milk it for all its worth. Even if he was only being sweet because it was Christmas, I didn't care. I cuddled close to him and just enjoyed the time I had to cling to him.

"Isn't his nice" I smiled "Just sitting her in complete peace, no stress about school, just love"

"I wish everyday was Christmas" He laughed

I heard the doorbell ring but chose to ignore it, I didn't want to get up from Finn.

"Boys!" Carol yelled "Come say hello!"

Finn looked at me to move off of him and I protested "Don't go"

"Come with me" He said standing up and grabbing my hand

We walked over to the front door where the families were all meeting

"Hey Guys, Merry Christmas" Finn said greeting his parents friends

Hannah walked over to Finn and gave him a hug "Hey Finn! Its good to see you!"

"You remember my girlfriend Rachel right?" Finn asked Hannah

"Yeah, I think we met over the summer!" She smiled and waved hello to me

Hannah was the definition of stereotypical looking girl. She was tall, blonde, slim and had the most beautiful skin. Not like I cared anyway. Finn didn't have a type and that frustrated me; he wasn't into brunettes only and I knew my being short wasn't something that made him draw closer to me. Hannah was being sweet to me, but I figured it couldn't last long.

"Good to see you again Hannah!" I smiled to her and then we all made our way back into the kitchen

"Wine anybody?" My daddy asked opening the bottle

"ME…Please" I said eagerly

My daddy looked towards my dad and he nodded saying it was okay for me to have a glass.

"Babe" Finn laughed "Its not tequila Tuesday!"

"Yeah I know… that's why I'm having wine" I joked back to him

I grabbed a glass for Kurt as well and Finn grabbed a beer from the fridge. We took our drinks to the living room and Hannah and her brother followed.

"So Hannah" Kurt said making conversation "How's… what's his name? Nick?"

"Things didn't work out with Nick.. he just wasn't my type" She shrugged her shoulders

"What's your type?" Kurt asked intrigued

"Tall…handsome…dark hair, brown eyes" She said basically describing Finn.

I looked over at Finn and rolled my eyes, I was trying to be subtle but I think they noticed because Kurt nudged me. Finn sat there obvlious to what the conversation was about, he just held my hand and smiled. Hannah didn't in the slightest bit threaten me; I knew where Finn and I stood, but I just thought she was rather annoying.

"So how are you guys liking New York?" Hannah asked

"Its great; im so glad she dragged me out there. I didn't think I could be a city boy but I think im turning!" Finn said looking at me

"Oh he adjusted better to the city than I did! He's always hailing cabs for me and teaching me how to navigate the streets. And don't get me started on when he wears his nice clothes out in the city" I swooned over him

"Can you believe I have to live with this?" Kurt said pointing to us "I swear I thought after all these years they wouldn't be all over each other all the type but nope.. its constant"

"You're just so jealous that I still love this girl the same as the first day I met her" Finn said proudly "And hey man im doing you a favor! I'm going to marry your best friend…your best friend is going to be your sister-in- law one day. You're Welcome"

"Wow" Hannah said "Didn't know it was that serious"

"I mean he moved to New York for me" I said holding his hand

"And I'd do it over and over again" Finn kissed me on the cheek

"Wheres Quinn?" Hannah asked

"How do you know who Quinn is?" I asked her

"Oh back when Finn and Quinn were dating they would always hangout at my house back when I lived in Ohio cause I had a pool. And the summers went on and he stopped coming to my pool during the summer" She said looking at Finn

"Yeah that's because Quinn and I broke up; and Rachel has a pool. I swim at her house" He laughed

"Too bad about You and Quinn. I really liked her and you guys seemed perfect for each other" Hannah looked at me

Kurt and I busted out laughing at the remark she made. Quinn and Finn were a train wreck of a relationship and brought out the worst in each other.

"What's Funny?" Hannah asked

"Quinn and Finn were horrible for each other" Kurt laughed "We actually live with her in New York"

"That must be awkward? Rachel how can you trust them? I'm sure Finn still thinks Quinn is cute" Hannah asked me

"I'm sure that Finn thinks Quinn is pretty…we all do, she's beautiful? But she's also 8 months pregnant with our best friends baby. So I'm just not that concerned" I laughed it off

"Okay enough talk about all this. I love Rachel. End of story! Lets talk about something else please" Finn begged

"Dinners Ready" The parents called

We all got up and made our way around the table. The food got passed around until everyone's plate was full.

"Well thank you for the invitation Carol and Burt" My dad said proposing a toast. We all raised our wine glasses and cheers to Christmas

"So how did you guys all meet?" Hannahs Dad asked my parents

"Well Rachel and Finn started dating back in sophomore year of High School or something like that; so he started hanging around our house and then when things actually got serious we finally met Carol and Burt and begun celebrating our kids" My daddy shared

"Yeah I wasn't so sure about this Finn guy. I didn't think It would turn into anything serious because I saw him sneaking out of Rachel's window more times than the kid used the door" My dad joked

"Finn couldn't be seen with me… It was taboo" I joked "The most popular boy in school at my house? Yeah right like Finns reputation could bare that back then"

"I would gladly be seen at your house Rach" Finn laughed

"Well of course now you would; he came to his senses" I smiled "And now I have a mom too!"

"Aw I love you Rachel" Carol said to me

"So how did you guys meet?" My daddy asked Mr. Johnson

"In a similar situation; Finn was dating our Hannah in summer camp and it actually reconnected Carol and I; we were old buddies in High school" He answered

"Oh I wouldn't say "dating" is the right term" Finn blushed "You know how middle school crushes are"

"Well thank you Handsome Finn for using your charm to bring us all together tonight!" My dad toasted him and I could tell he was nervous

"I love you Finn" I quietly whispered to him and I noticed his attitude change

We all finished our meal talking about college, career plans and all things great.

"Lets go open presents!" Finn said excited dragging everyone out of the kitchen

I sat on the floor next to him and passed everyone their gifts.

"So Finn, My dads actually gave me our gift this morning" I handed him the envelope

"Are these plane tickets?" HE asked excited

"We're going on a cruise to the Bahamas for spring break!" I hugged him

"No way! This is the best gift every thank you!" Finn said to my dads

"We figured you kids would like a gift that would make some memories better than anything else" My daddy said

"You were right" he kissed me "I cant wait!"

"Okay! Time for you and Kurt to open the gifts from me!" I handed them the boxes

"Thank you Rachel" Kurt said hugging me after he opened up his Christmas present

"So Finn, Kurt and I spent like 3 hours at the mall trying to figure something out!" I said as he opened up the box "Some nice outfits for your Teaching Internship next semester, a nice leather messenger bag for all your important teachery-things and some drumsticks with your name engraved on them..its some special kind of wood. I hope you like it" I smiled

"I love it babe!" He said beating the drumsticks on the ground "Thank you Rach; you're so good at giving presents"

"Alright Rach this first gift is kinda a joke gift" Kurt said handing me the bag

"Oh god, I can only imagine whats inside" I looked at him

I opened up the bag and pulled out a personalized Flask. It had engraved on it "Property of Rachel Berry- TEQUILLA TUESDAY"

"This is the best gift ever!" I started dying of laughter

"What is the deal with all the tequila jokes?" My dad asked

"Rachel is a crack whore for tequila" Kurt said laughing

"Kurt!" I said hitting him "Nothing dad, its just kind of an inside joke"

"Open mine!" Finn said handing me the envelope

"Im nervous; what comes in an envelope?" I looked around the room at everyone

When I opened up the envelope a piece of computer paper fell out; I unfolded the paper to see that it was two tickets. After examining further I saw the Hamilton Emblem.

"Finn-" I said speechless "I cant possibly have this, how did you even, when, how?"

"I took a few extra shifts over the summer working and bought the tickets back in July" He smiled "Are you happy?"

I jumped up on to my feet and started dancing around

"YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER FINN HUDSON" I pulled him up and made him jump around with me

"Well what is it?" Kurt yelled

"He got me tickets to see Hamilton on Broadway! Finn you have seriously outdone yourself like what the heck!" I said showing Kurt the tickets

"Lucky Girl!" My daddy said looking at the paper

"Well she wouldn't stop singing the soundtrack over the summer and I knew she would never spend the money to see it; so I worked hard and made it happen" Finn said proudly

"I don't even know how he got tickets? They're almost impossible to come by and defiantly come with a hefty price tag!" I looked at him

"Anything to see you happy Rach" He kissed me

"Im jealous" Kurt pouted

We sat around the fire telling stories and singing to Christmas carols; it had actually turned out to be a lovely night.

"Thank you for inviting us! We had a lovely evening!" My dad said to Carol and Burt

"Rachel are you coming home or staying for a little bit longer?" My daddy asked

"Finn can drive me home; I'll catch up with you guys later" I told them

"Wanna go to my room?" Finn asked

I took his hand and followed behind, his room looked the exact same. I laid on his small bed and he cuddled up next to me.

"I had such a great Christmas with you Finn" I whispered

"One of the best for sure" He kissed my shoulder

"You really shouldn't have got those tickets Finn" I turned towards him

"Are you excited to see it Rach?" He asked me

"Words cant describe how excited I am" I smiled

"Well than it was worth it. Money is just money, I just want to see you happy" He held my hand

"You make me the happiest person alive Finn Hudson. You are truly my better half" I crawled on top of him

"Stay" He whispered while moving his hand down my leg

"Okay" I bit my lip "Merry Christmas"


	28. Engagement Ring Shopping

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Medium Vanilla Latte with almond milk" I heard the barista call out

I walked up to grab my drink and then I found a small table towards the back of the coffee shop. I didn't want to sit in the front of the store because The Lima Bean was the most popular hangout spot in our town. Kurt texted me last night and told me to meet him here; of course I was early. I sat there reading a book while I waited for my friend to arrive.

"Hey" Kurt said approaching me

"Kurt!" I put down my book "What's up?"

"Thanks for meeting me Rach; I just really wanted to talk to you before I go meet with Blaine later" He said sitting down

"What are you going to say?" I asked

"That's why you're here! I have no idea what to do. I feel terrible and I haven't slept in days" Kurt explained

"Do you love him?" I looked at Kurt

"I think I do. I mean there is always a part of me that loves him; but am I 'in love' with him? No." He truthfully answered

"Is there a chance you guys can just work through it?" I felt so bad for him

"Maybe down the line yes; but I feel like we rushed it. I don't want to be tied down right now. I spent my whole first semester at college with him and not doing anything to further my career…" Kurt sipped his coffee

"I agree with you Kurt. If I'm being honest with myself I did the same; I was so excited to be in the city with Finn that I didn't focus enough on joining clubs and taking workshops. But I think where we differ is; I'm going back to NYC next month and I'm going to put my education first but also make things work at home with Finn." I explained to him

"See you have that drive to work at your relationship; right now I just want to be selfish" Kurt said

"So are you going to ask him to move out?" I was confused

"No, I don't think I can just leave him high and dry like that. Maybe we can just try for one more semester and if it doesn't work by May then he can live somewhere else next year" He said

"I don't know how you are handling this so calmly?" I questioned

"Because Rachel I have been feeling this way for some time. I think that because I'm so calm about this it shows that my hearts not in it." Kurt looked down

"Whens the last time you guys….you know?" I crinkled my nose

"Probably about 3 weeks ago…and when we did it was awkward; which it normally isn't" Kurt blushed

"And he hasn't said anything to you? That's a long time, I would think he would raise a question?" I looked at him puzzled

"Well, it was finals week and you and Finn had all that drama so I was with you all those nights and then all this week we haven't seen each other because he's been with family"

"I don't know Kurt that's not really a good sign" I gritted my teeth

"Oh come on Rachel. You've been just as busy as me; whens the last time you and Finn did it?" He asked

"Like last night" I laughed

"Ugh. Why cant you just be a good friend and lie to me so I don't feel as bad" he smiled

"I know you'll figure it out. And whatever you chose Finn and I are behind you 100%" I grabbed his hand

"Did you tell Finn?" Kurt yelled at me

"No…no. But I'm sure if you guys breakup then Finn will obviously know and he will support you!" I reassured him

I heard my phone ringing from my purse and quickly grabbed it thinking it was Sophia, I was waiting to hear from her. When I saw the caller I.D. I was disappointed and then a little bit worried.

"Sorry Kurt I have to take this" I said standing up "Hey Puck what's up? Is the baby okay?" 

"Yeah Quinns fine" Puck said on the other side of the phone

"Okay than what's up?" I asked

"Where are you?" Puck asked

"The lima bean…why?" I was getting concerned

"Stay there; I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up" After he said that the phone hung up.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked as I approached the table

"Uhm it was actually Puck" I kind of laughed

"What did he want?" Kurt looked just as confused as me

"I have no idea..he just said he would pick me up here in 10 minutes and then hung up" I told him

"That's strange….even for Puck" Kurt laughed

"I'm sorry to leave you Kurt. Come to my house tonight after you finish with Blaine and you can help me pack for the cabin and vent to me about what happens!" I said kissing his cheek goodbye

"Okay, ill come over! Thanks Rach" He hugged me

I threw away my coffee cup, put on my jacket and walked out-front where I saw Pucks car. When I approached the car I saw another person, I got closer and realized It was Finn. Then I panicked because I had been dodging Finns calls all morning because I was with Kurt.

"What is so important that you boys had to come pick me up?" I said jumping into the car

"He wont tell me" Finn said from the front seat

Before I buckled myself in I leaned my body forward to where Finn was in the front seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodmorning Babe" I smiled

"Who were you at Lima Bean with?" He asked as I sat back in my seat and put on my buckle

"Uhm..no one important" I replied

"Rach" he lifted an eyebrow at me, indicating that I was withholding information

"Sorry. It was just Kurt, still helping him with that thing I told you about" I answered

"Oh the thing that your not allowed to tell me?" He laughed

"It has nothing to do with you Finn. Kurt is my best friend he can tell me secrets that I don't have to share with you" I looked at him

"Babe im not mad" he laughed

"Puck please where are we even going?" I looked around at the roads

"You'll see, are you guys done fighting? Its kind of brining me down" Puck joked

"Ha dude if you think that's fighting then you should hear our real fights" Finn nudged Puck

"Yeah but the makeup sex though right?" Puck winked back to Finn

"I'm sitting right here" I hit both of them

We drove a little bit farther until I started to know the area we were heading towards; it was the more upscale town that had the fancier shops.

"I know what we're doing" I smiled at Puck

"No you don't Berry" He laughed

"Trust me Noah. I know exactly where we're going!" I was cheering

"Where?" Finn looked at me

"That Jewelry store" I said pointing out the window before Puck turned the car

"Dude!" Finn looked at his best friend "You're proposing to Quinn?"

"Maybe" he smiled "What do you guys think?"

I clapped my hands and bounced up and down. "I'm so excited!"

"Im not trying to dampen this mood but why now?" Finn asked

"I love her, really. I cant picture being with someone else and that rare for me. Quinn has done so much changing since the first time we were together. She pushes me everyday to be a better man for her and our baby. I want to spend forever with her and marriage just seems like the next step" He told Finn

"How long have you been thinking about it?" I asked him as we all walked into the fancy store

"I knew I wanted to do it the second she told me she was pregnant. But I knew that wasn't a good enough reason so I decided to see how we lived together first; to know if it could actually work." Puck truthfully answered

"I'm happy for you dude" Finn told him

"There's a lot of benefits for us getting married right now. Although she wont get the big glamour's ring or wedding its going to be best. Better for the baby & easier if we are married and also our college tuition will go drastically down for a married couple. And we will be able to find more apartment options since we'll be married" He explained

"That's not the only reason though right?" I asked

"No of course not. Realistically I would have liked to purpose in 5 years but im just rolling with the punches. And im happy" Puck told me

"Well lets look!" I said snooping around all the cases of rings

"Dude, why did you bring my girlfriend to look at rings?" I heard Finn whisper to Puck

"Sorry man, you're gonna have to step up your game" Puck whispered back to him

I walked around totally jealous of all the beautiful rings that Puck was pulling out of cases for Quinn. I couldn't be more excited for my friends though; They deserved to be happy even if that meant losing them next year.

"That ones pretty" Finn said walking up behind me, I was looking at the most beautiful engagement ring

"Don't mind me I'm just dreaming" I laughed

"This must be torture" Finn laughed at me

"No, I'm really happy for them." I smiled

"One day Rach" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the ring

"I think I found the ring" Puck said after looking around for 45 minutes.

I walked over to see the ring that he had picked out. It was a simple band with a round shaped diamond in the middle; the ring looked just as elegant as Quinn did. It matched her simple personality nicely.

"Its perfect Puck" I said hugging him

"Do you think she's going to say yes?" He asked

"She better or else I'm taking the ring!" I laughed

Finn raised his eyebrow at me.

"I think im going to propose next week at the cabin; all our friends around us" He smiled

"You do realize you invited the biggest loud mouth to come pick out this ring?" Finn said pointing to me

"Berry I swear to god, you cant tell anyone! Especially Quinn!" Puck put both his hands on my face

"I wont puck I swear!" I pinky promised him "Don't be mean Finn"

We spent a few more hours out with Puck while he purchased the ring and then picked out an outfit to wear on the day of. I had never seen Puck so happy and driven to succeed.

"Do you want me to just drop both you off at Rachel's house?" Puck said asking Finn and I in the car

"Do you want to hangout?" I asked Finn

"Sure, you can drop me off at her house" He answered Puck

I didn't know how I was possibly going to keep this secret from Kurt when he came over later tonight. I was going to need to practice some serious self control.

"Bye Puck, thanks for including me! That was fun!" I said jumping out of his car

"See ya man!" Finn said to Puck

I walked up to my front door and unlocked the door, Finn followed closely behind. I went straight to the couch in my living room and sat down wedding shopping was exhausting.

"Want some water?" Finn asked from the kitchen

"Yes please" I said from my seat

"You think she's going to say yes?" Finn said walking into the living room and handing me the water

"She'd be stupid to say no. They have both changed so much together and he's doing everything he can to step up for her and this baby" I told Finn

"Are you excited or jealous?" Finn laughed

"Im way more excited then I am jealous. I don't even like you that much" I poked him

"You love me" He attacked me In kisses

"I mean you're alright I guess?" I laughed harder

"Want to go see a movie tonight or something? Finn asked me

"Ohh that sounds fun! I haven't seen a movie in months" I smiled "Wait…I cant tonight, darn."

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Kurt is coming over" I fiddled with my hair

"Should I be worried Rach? Im starting to worry" He asked concerned

"Im not worried so I don't think you should me. The second I get worried I will tell you. Its just some personal stuff that he isn't ready to talk about, im sure you will find out soon" I reassured him

"As long as you're taking care of him" Finn said

"I am, don't you even worry" I kissed his cheek

I got out a big fluffy blanket and curled up to Finns side, I didn't realize how tired I was until I started to fall asleep on him. I could tell he was tired to because he was falling asleep as well.

"Rachel?" I quickly opened my eyes as I heard someone in my house

I looked at the clock and realized that Finn and I had been sleeping on the couch for over 2 hours. I saw Kurt walk into the living room and he looked like he had been crying.

"Go to my room; I'll wake him up and tell him to go" I whispered to Kurt

"Rach you don't have to" Kurt said looking over at sleeping Finn

"Okay well I'll just leave him but lets at least go to my room so we don't wake him" I said walking up the stairs

"So what happened?" I said sitting on my bed with Kurt

"I basically told him how I was feeling and he didn't react so great" Kurt frowned

"Really? Was he mean?" I was concerned

"No, he wasn't mean. Blaine just kept saying how mad he was that I wasn't more willing to work on us and how I had been leading him on and that I just wanted to be with other guys and sleep around" Kurt said crying

I gave him a big hug and let him cry on my shoulder. "He's being ridiculous, you cant control how you're feeling!"

"I know its stupid. I just feel so terrible because a part of me loves him but the other part of me is telling me that the separation is going to be best for me and my career. Im so lost Rachel" He sighed

"Is he going to live at the apartment next semester? Like did you guys officially break up?" I asked

"I have no idea. He just stormed out after I told him that I wanted to think about seeing other people. I don't know where his head is at and he wouldn't return any of my texts or calls" Kurt cried

We sat on my bed for over an hour just analyzing the conversation they had and trying to figure out what Kurts next move should be. It was a rough night for Kurt and I just felt terrible. There is no worse feeling than heartbreak and I had felt it multiple times with Finn.

"Thank you for listening Rachel; im going to go home and sleep and hopefully tomorrow Blaine will return my calls so I know he is okay" Kurt said standing up

"Please Kurt call me at any hour of the day if you want to talk or just need a quiet place to crash" I said hugging him

"I'll come by tomorrow" He said walking out the front door

It was past 8pm now and I was officially exhausted. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions from one of my best friends picking out engagement rings and the other roommate in the process of breaking up with their boyfriend. I was hungry, tired and just overall crabby. I had completely forgotten that Finn was still at my house until I heard shuffling in the kitchen; I walked towards him and he stuck out his arms pulling me in.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you" I said into his embrace

"Don't worry about it; are you okay? Hows Kurt?" Finn asked

"Kurt will be okay and I am crabby" I said not letting go of him

"Well I can help. I made some dinner for us and we can go sit on the couch in peace and quiet and watch whatever show you want" Finn looked at me

I pulled away from his embrace and just looked up at him; he wasn't the perfect boyfriend but he was pretty close. He always seemed to put my needs in front of his and make sure I was happy.

"I just really love you" I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him

"That's what I like to hear" He smiled


	29. The Lake House

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Turn it up I love this song!" I yelled at Kurt who was sitting passenger seat

There was something about driving my car with the volume up singing along to the radio that reminded me of the summer time. Although when I look out my window all I see is snow. I made the drive to Pucks cabin at least twice a year so it was a drive I was familiar with.

"Thank you Rach for forcing me to go this week" Kurt said smiling "This is really lifting my mood"

"Im so glad you're here kurt!" I grabbed his hand

"Why am I stuck back here?" Finn said from the backseat

Kurt and I both turned our heads and laughed at Finn alone in the back, he looked pitiful.

"Because Kurt is in pain and needs his best girl!" I laughed

"Yep! And also I'm a way better car D.J. than you Finn" Kurt winked at him

"I still don't even know why you're in 'pain' Kurt. When are you going to tell me? Your brother?" He looked at him

"He's nosey! Always wanting answer!" Kurt said nudging me

"OH trust me, I know" I squeezed his hand

"I'm right here?" Finn looked at us both

"We both love you Finn" Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile

"Well I know you love me Kurt; not so sure about my girlfriend though" Finn joked

"Let me ask her for you!" Kurt said clapping and then turned towards me "Hey Rach, do you love Finn?"

"Depends on the day" I winked

"Well what about today?" Finn asked

"Yeah" I turned my head around to the backseat and looked him up and down "You look sexy today"

"Okay gross this conversation isn't funny anymore" Kurt shook his head

"Oohh really?" Finn said unblucking his seatbelt and poking his head to the front of the car and kissing my neck

"Put on your seatbelt!" I yelled at him

"Yeah get out of here!" Kurt said pushing back

"Hey did you tell Kurt the news?" Finn said smiling from the back

"What news?" Kurt looked up

"Finn!" I yelled at him

"Oh yeah, we aren't supposed to tell.." Finn gritted his teeth

"Wow and you called me the loud mouth!" I shook my head

"I swear to god. Rachel is you are pregnant I will get out of this car!" Kurt yelled

"No! She is NOT pregnant!" Finn laughed

"Well then what is it?" Kurt poked me

"Kurt we really cant tell you! I'm sorry that Finn has a big mouth" I apologized

"Give me at least a hint!" He pleaded "Come on im sad!"

"Hmm… its something exciting happening this weekend!" I smiled

"That's a lame hint! Does it have to do with you guys?" Kurt asked

"Yes; it revolves around Finn and I" I quickly answered before Finn could, this white lie would throw him off base

"Finn I thought you weren't giving it to her?" Kurt turned around and looked at him

I was completely lost in the conversation. I thought we were talking about Quinn and Pucks engagement but then Kurt was having a whole different train of thought with Finn about giving me something? I looked in the mirror to see Finns face behind me; he gave Kurt a look that pretty much meant shut up.

"Wait now I'm confused?" I asked the two boys

"How much longer until we get there?" Finn asked totally changing the subject

He obviously didn't want me to know whatever him and Kurt we communicating about so I just brushed it off and ignored the comments.

"We're almost there! 10 minutes!" I smiled

We all jumped out of the car when we arrived to the house and stretched our legs; only two cars were in the driveway which meant we beat most of the glee kids there. The big house still looked the same as the summer, just a lot more snow and a lot less grass.

"Beat you to our room!" Finn said running in front of me

"No fair! You have long legs!" I ran behind him

We went straight to our room on the second floor and put our bags down.

"Can you believe this is our 3rd time at the lake house in 'our room' We were lucky to even claim this room last Christmas" I laughed

"Remember what happened here a year ago?" Finn smirked

"You remind me every time we come back" I leaned him back on the bed and crawled on top

He pushed the hair that was dangling down out of the way and reached his hand to my face "1 year of smooth sailing"

"Finn if I remember correctly we broke up like a few months after that trip" I laughed at him

"That was stupid and I wouldn't even call it a 'break up'" He rolled his eyes

"Well you cheated on me" I laughed

"God we were so stupid in high school; I'm so glad so much has changed in the past year" He said looking at me

"Just where I thought you two would be" Quinn said walking into the bedroom; I was still on top of Finn

"Hey Quinn" I said getting off the bed and hugging her "I haven't seen you in a bit"

"Come downstairs! People are showing up!" She said dragging us out of the room

This was the first time I had seen Quinn since I found out puck was proposing and I was trying so hard to keep the smile off my face, I knew that she had absolutely no idea.

"Hey guys!" Finn said walking into the living room filled with people

"What's up guys!" Everyone said greeting each other

"Whose ready to go crazy this weekend and PARTTY!" Santana shouted

"I brought some beers, Malibu and tequila!" Sam said from the back

"Did someone say tequila?" I opened my eyes wide

"Keep her away from the tequila!" Kurt said laughing, "Unless you want to see her dancing on the table"

"You know I wouldn't mind that" Finn chuckled

I walked into the kitchen where Puck was mixing up some drinks, everyone could still see us from the living room; but they were all distracted with catching up.

"So…" I said getting close to puck in the kitchen "When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow? I need help figuring out how to do it" He whispered back to me

"Yeah totally, come to my room tonight and I can help you or something!" I nodded my head

"Thanks Rach; if it wasn't for you I probably would have proposed to her at a gas station or something lame" He laughed

"What are you guys whispering about?" Quinn said entering the kitchen.. I backed away from Puck and looked at her

"Planning a prank" I laughed; I couldn't read Q's face. She looked mad then again I would probably be mad if I was 8 months pregnant too…

"Mhmm" Quinn said looking at me

"Oh look at that, Kurt's calling me!" I quickly left the kitchen

"I wasn't calling you?" Kurt said as I approached him

"Kurt shut up" I said between my teeth

"You guys are all being so weird!" Kurt laughed

"Want to get your boots and go on a walk?" Finn asked me

"Sure" I said standing up, I walked to the front door and grabbed my boots and big coat

"I cant wait for some warm weather" Finn said kicking some slush on the ground

"Well we will be on a warm cruise in just 2 and half months!" I smiled

"I almost forgot about that!" Finn grabbed my hand "These streets have so many good memories"

"Oh you mean when we fell asleep at that park and had to run home at 5am before we got caught?" I laughed pointing at the small park

"Your dads were so mad at us" he laughed

"I miss all the sneaking around; it was fun" I reminisced

"60 years" Finn mumbled

"What?" I looked at him puzzled

"Puck is going to be with the same women for what? 60 years? If they live to 80 years old" Finn laughed

"You don't think he can do it?" I questioned

"That just sounds like a lot of time when you think about it to be with the same person…60 years" He looked dumbfounded

"Can you be with one person for 60 years?" I looked at him

"That's not what I meant" Finn laughed nervously

"Answer the question" I pretended to laugh back at him

"I think so.. I mean yes of course. Its just Puck hasn't been with someone for long" He replied

"He's been with Quinn for almost 2 years and hasn't strayed from her. I think things change when you find the person you truly love; you don't want to be unfaithful" I was thinking out loud

"I agree, but a lot of it has to do with how you grow with a person." Finn replied

"So much is going to change with us just within the next 5 years and I think we can either let it tear us apart or become stronger from it all" I squeezed his hand, both of us still continuing on our walk

"Could you imagine starting over and having to find love with someone else? I think I would work through any of our problems than have to remember another girls coffee order or favorite flower" Finn laughed

"You're a dork" I smiled "And you're right. What if my next boyfriend wasn't into football at all and I learned all that useless football terminology for nothing?"

"And I didn't memorize all the lyrics to Funny Girl to just cheat on you 30 years down the line" He kissed my cheek

"Well im glad we're both on the same page" I laughed

Finn and I walked further down the lake path before the sun started to go down and we decided to go home before it got to cold.

"It smells good!" I said walking into the lake house

"Where did you guys sneak off too?" Mercedes asked

"Just went for a walk around the lake" Finn answered

"Sure…a 'walk' is what you call it" Artie laughed

"No really…" I said laughing "Who made this? It smells so good!"

"I did…its got some spice Berry I don't know if you can handle it" Santana said stirring the soup pot

We all enjoyed the rest of the night watching movies, eating dinner and coming up with plans for the next day. I was beat and decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth when Finn walked in.

"Do you need to shower?" He asked me

"No, go ahead" I smiled

"Are you sure you don't want to join?" He grabbed my waist from behind.

I spit my toothpaste into the sink and looked at him through the mirror "No, go ahead" I repeated myself

"Damn a year ago at this lake house you were practically begging for me to jump in the shower with you" Finn rolled his eyes

"Yeah that was a year ago, before we lived together. Now that kind of stuff isn't as special" I laughed

I shut the door to the bathroom and jumped on the fluffy bed, I scrolled through my phone and updated my instagram with cute photos from the trip so far. I heard a knock on my door and quietly whispered "Come in"

"Hey" Puck said coming into the room and then shutting the door

"Is Quinn asleep?" I asked him

"No, pregnancy insomnia. She will be up for hours. I told her that I was going to get water" He explained, "Anyway what do you think I should do?"

"Hmm… Do you want it to be an intimate moment or do you want to propose in front of all of us?" I asked him

"I think she probably just wants it to be us" He said sitting on the bed with me

"You're probably right. Maybe you could take her on the dock, bring some warm blankets, candles, hot drinks and sit on the side of the water." I told him

"What do I even say?" Puck asked confused

"Just tell her what you love about her, how you want to be by her side forever and how you guys are going to have such a great family…all that kind of stuff" I put my hand on his shoulder

Just then the door opened and we both saw Quinn standing in the doorframe looking at both of us. I quickly took my hand off his shoulder and backed up a little.

"Thought you were going to get water?" She questioned him

"Yeah I am" Puck fidgeted "Just had to ask Rachel something"

"Listen I don't know what's going on, but this is the second time today I have caught you two together talking." Quinn put her hands on her hips "I swear to god if you two are doing something…."

"Quinn!" Puck said to her "Rachel and I aren't 'doing' anything"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time at this lake house that you cheated on me with Rachel" Quinn rolled her eyes "And omg with Finn in that room showering! Sick!"

"Q" I said laughing "This is SO far form that you don't even understand"

"Than explain?" She looked at me

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly tell her that Puck was asking advice on how to propose. I had to think fast on my feet; all the improv class needed to pay off in this moment.

"Well, I needed Pucks advice on something kind of personal" I explained

"Yeah..like what?" She questioned

I looked over to the bathroom door and blurted out "Finn hasn't been able to preform and I wanted to know if Puck had this problem to and if there wasn't anything I could do to help..you know"

I would have blisters on the side of my cheeks for biting them so hard. I was fighting back laugher and so was puck; the fact that this was the first thought that came to my mind was hilarious. If Finn was in the room he would throw a fit.

"Oh wow…im sorry I even bothered you guys" Quinn said walking towards the bed "It must be these baby hormones"

"Its okay we forgive you" I said hugging her

"Have you tried role play? I mean most guys like that…." Quinn said

"You know what I think Puck gave me all the advice I needed thanks though" I said holding back laugher

"Uhhh.. party in our room?" Finn said walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on

"We'll leave you two alone…." Puck said getting off the bed

Quinn walked up to Finn and patted him on the shoulder "Role play does wonders rach! Just try it!" She announced before leaving the room

"Wait..what just happened?" Finn looked at me confused

"Babe I honestly don't think you want to know" I laughed

"Try me" He sat on the bed

"I had to tell Quinn that you had a performance issue" I said giggling

"Dude what the hell? I do not.." He looked down at his towel

"I know I know… but she was accusing Puck of cheating on her with me. I had to think fast Finn, don't worry" I put my head on his shoulder

"You owe me" He said chuckling

"I'll pay you back right now" I smiled

He threw the towel on the ground and hit the light switch.

"So what was Quinn saying about role play?" He asked laughing

"I love you, punk" I wrapped my legs around his waist


	30. Will You Marry Me?

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Today is the day" I said rolling over to Finn on the bed

"What's today?" The sleepy boy said rubbing his eyes

"Pucks going to propose today!" I cheered

"Oh yeah" Finn said remembering

"And you almost spoiled it the other day to Kurt!" I laughed

"I know, and I thought you were the one who was going to ruin it" Finn smiled at me

"Yeah well I think Kurt was confused because than the two of you started talking about something for me? And I got confused?" I said asking him

"What's on the agenda for today?" Finn asked completely changing the subject

"I think the group is going snowboarding at the lodge" I gave him a half smile

"Sounds fun" he brushed the hair out of face

"Ya'll up?" Kurt said busting into the bedroom

"Knock much?" Finn said turning his body to see Kurt

"Its not like this is something I haven't seen, multiple times" Kurt pointed to the bed that we were on

"What's up?" I laughed

"Just checking to see if you guys are going today?" He said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Yep! I love snowboarding, even though I'm not very good" I sat up in the bed

"You are way better than you think babe" Finn said pulling me back down on the bed and kissing me

"Okay gross bye, we're leaving in an hour" Kurt said running out of the room

"Why'd you do that" i laughed between kisses

"So he'd get out of here" Finn smiled

"You're hot" My hand ran up his chest to his hair

"Oh you think so?" Finn smirked and then moved his hand down my back, and then he lightly slapped my butt, which made me shriek

"Finn!" I but my lip

"You love it, don't deny it" He rolled on top of me

"15 minutes; and then we have to get ready" I surrendered

"Doable if you don't talk" He looked at me

"But-" I started to say before he put his finger to my lips

"No talking" He pushed his lips to mine and threw the covers over both of us

 **Quinns POV**

Getting out of bed was a task nowadays, I couldn't see my toes and I felt like a cow who had been tipped over. I appreciated this pregnancy a lot more this time around, I loved my body and the curves that motherhood was giving me. However I was more than ready to get my hormones back in check, I swear I was in the worst mood towards the end of this pregnancy. Finn, Rachel and Puck were all being weird and it was making me angry; I really didn't want to overreact but they were being strange.

"How you doing mama?" Santana said walking into the room

"Help me" I said reaching my arms out.

She ran over to the bed and grabbed my arms, pulling me up to my feet.

"I don't miss this at all" Santana laughed

"How is your baby? Any updates?" I asked my old friend

"Well it was an open adoption so I get to see Maria whenever I am home. She's the sweetest little girl." Santana opened up

"Im glad that you get to have that bond with her, its something I regret" I confessed

"Maria doesn't understand who I am to her, but I think that's for the better. I just like seeing her grow and feeling as if I didn't just forget about her" Santana grabbed my belly "You're going to be such a good mom Q"

"Im really worried. I don't want to let Theo down or Puck" I held my belly tight

"Puck loves you; I've never seen him so focused and ambitious. I can really tell that he is excited and ready to work hard for you and baby theo" Santana put her hand on my stomach

"Why are you being so nice" I hugged her

"Cause us mommas gotta stick together!" She hugged me back "You going with the group today?"

"Yeah! I don't think I can actually snowboard but ill be the photographer!" I smiled

Puck walked in the room and Santana left to get ready.

"Goodmorning Q" Puck said approaching me

"Where were you?" I snapped at him "I couldn't get out of bed!"

"Eating breakfast?" He said gritting his teeth

"Im sorry" I dropped my hands from my hips "Attitude check.." 

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on my belly.

"Smile" He squeezed me

"I know" I sighed "Blame your son"

"I love you Quinn, I really do" Puck kissed my neck

"Puck!" I said as he ran his hands through my hair

"Shh" He held me

 **Rachel POV**

"Times up!" I said the alarm went off

"You set a timer?" Finn said rolling his eyes

"Get off me!" I peeled myself off his sweaty body and made my way to the bathroom

"You're a freak!" Finn said as he picked me up and placed me on the bathroom countertop, completely naked.

"FINN! Its freezing" I jumped back into his arms with goosebumps all over

"I can warm you up!" He smiled at me

"No! I told you 15 minutes not my fault you didn't make the time limit, move!" I pushed him out of the way and jumped into the warm shower

"You seriously owe me Rach" Finn whined

I pulled the shower curtain back and grabbed his arm, pulling him in with me.

"Stop whining" I wrapped my arms around his neck, warm water running.

"Im not whining, im begging" He said pushing me down to the floor of the shower

"Seriously what took so long? We have all been waiting?" Kurt said when Finn and I rushed down the stairs an hour later

"I don't think you really want the answer to that question" Finn laughed

"Just get in the car!" Puck said to the both us

I grabbed my coat, boots and purse from the table. It was a 45 minute drive to the ski lodge and I didn't have time to do my makeup at home so I packed some for the car. I applied some concealer, mascara and tinted lip balm.

"That looks painful..does it hurt?" Finn asked as I applied the mascara

"Nope, want some?" I giggled

"I swear to god, do not get that stuff near me" He batted my hand away "I like you better without makeup anyway"

"Well it's a good thing I don't wear makeup for you" I laughed "I enjoy wearing it"

"Well hurry up I want to cuddle" He said starring at me

"Keep your seatbelts on!" Quinn yelled from the front seat

"Why are you being so clingy today?" I put the makeup in my bag and looked at him

"I don't know, I just think you're pretty" He smiled "You don't like it?"

"No.. I do" I unblocked my seat belt and got closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me

"What did I say?" Quinn said looking at me

"Okay…. Mom" I laughed at her

We drove for a little bit in silence, just listening to the music and looking out the windows at the pretty views. I was texting Sophia making plans for her to come visit in a few days. My phone buzzed again and I excepted a reply from Sophia to only find someone else text-

" _Who are you texting-F"_ I read the message and then looked up at my phone to see Finn smiling at me, I busted out laughing

" _You're cute; im texting soph-R"_ i quickly texted back to him

"Are you guys seriously texting each other? In the same car?" Kurt said poking his head up from the back

"Yeah we're talking about you" Finn said seriously

"WHAT!" Kurt yelled grabbing my phone

"No you aren't.." Kurt said reading the conversation, then I saw him scrolling 

"Kurt! Don't read those messages!" I laughed trying to grab my phone back

"OH my god! Ew!" Kurt said blinking his eyes

"I warned you!" I started blushing

"Read them read them read them!" Puck and Quinn chanted from the front of the car

"Don't you dare!" Finn yelled at Kurt

"'Oh baby I cant wait for tomorrow, sneak out. I want to see that in person' Finn said that to Rachel" Kurt said reading the messages aloud

"KURT!" I yelled at him

"Wait it gets better! Rachels reply says 'Finn, I left something for you in your nightstand. Just an extra Christmas gift' She replied with a winky face!" Kurt was in a fit of hysterics

"What was in the nightstand?" Puck yelled from the front

"We have to know! What was it?" Quinn said eager

"None of your business! Y'all are nasty!" Finn said hugging onto me

"Please Kurt!" I whined and then he threw my phone at me

"Don't your parents have that thing that lets them read your text messages?" Quinn asked

"I don't think so, if they did I would have been grounded years ago" I laughed

"We're here! Get out of my car before I vomit!" Puck parked the car

We met up with everyone inside the ski shop where we rented boards and ski masks. I loved this ski lodge, they had a very cute log cabin that had big comfy couches and delicious hot chocolate with warm fireplaces all around.

"Bunny slopes?" Kurt asked me

"Even that is going to be a challenge" I laughed following him to the snow

I grabbed Kurts hand and pushed him down the tiny hill, he flopped down and I laughed so hard that I lost my own balance on my board.

"Karma!" Kurt said as I rolled down the hill to where he was

"Im just as bad as I remembered!" I reached my hand out for help

"Wheres Finn?" Kurt asked

"Uh we split up like an hour ago, I think he went with Sam and Brittany to the bigger lift" I answered

"Damn Kurt I thought you might look tan up against this white snow, but somehow you look whiter" Santana said as she passed us on her board

"Funny!" He said as I helped him up

"Heard anything from Blaine in the past few days?" I asked

"Nope, I keep texting him but he isn't answering. I should probably be freaking out but im honestly just trying to enjoy this time" Kurt truthfully answered

"Im here Kurt, I love you" I smiled

"Okay no more! Lets go back to the bunny hill!" he pulled me

An hour later and many wipe outs later we met up with everyone near the sledding hills. This was defiantly more my speed, I loved sledding.

"Hey! How was it?" Finn said walking up to the group

"Total fail, Kurt and I wiped out more than anyting" I laughed "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Sam and I were going down the major hills, I love snowboarding!" He smiled back at me

"Have you seen Q?" I asked and he shook his head no

 **Quinns POV**

I had been out on the snow for an hour before I got tired of taking pictures and being freezing. I decided to go back inside the log cabin area and just stay warm while my friends had fun.

"I was looking for you!" Puck said approaching me on the couch

"You found me" I smiled

"Thanks for being such a good sport, I know this cant be much fun for you" He said empathetically

"You guys are having fun and that's all that matters" I put my hand on his neck

"Come with me" Puck helped me up and walked me towards a back room

We walked into the private room and there were couches, a fireplace, roses, twinkle lights and music playing. It was very romantic.

"Quinn" Puck said taking both my hands "I have loved you since the day I saw you sing in glee. I didn't know that I could be so happy with one person, I didn't know that I could be doing what I am today. I'm living in NYC, perusing a business degree and expecting a child with the most wonderful girl."

"Aw Puck I love you" I smiled at his sweet words

"Let me finish" He looked nervous

I had no idea what was going on. I was getting anxious and I could feel baby kicking.

"I cant imagine my life without you. We have done so well living with each other, which I honestly was afraid would tear us apart; but we overcame the obstacles. I want to spend the rest of my life chasing our dreams together, You, Me and Theo.

I still didn't know what was happening until I saw him drop to one knee

"Quinn Fabray, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked

Time stood still as I watched the man I loved proposing, my baby kicking and my heart soaring. Tears rolled down my face and I cried out

"Yes, of course YES!" He stood up and gave me the biggest hug.

"I love you, I love you" He kissed me hard and rested his hand on my belly

Puck grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. We stood there whispering I love yous and holding on tight trying to remember this feeling forever.

"Its beautiful" I said a few minutes later "Did you pick it out?"

"Rachel and Finn helped!" He smiled

"They know?" I got the biggest smile on my face

"Yeah! But lets go tell everyone else!" He said pulling me out of the private room to the main lobby where everyone else was.

 **Rachel POV**

We were all waiting in the main lobby on the couches drinking hot chocolate, the sun was setting and it had been a perfect day.

"College isn't the same without all you losers!" Tina smiled on the couch

"Sometimes I'll try to explain the glee club drama to my college friends and they will stare at me like im insane" Mercedes said

"Oh it's the worst! So much baby drama!" Brittany laughed

I looked up from everyone talking and saw Quinn and Puck walking out from the hallway both with huge smiles plastered to their faces, I knew what had just happened. I nudged Finn to look.

"We're engaged!" They both yelled to the group

"WHAT!" Kurt said standing up screaming

"You said yes!" I yelled hugging them both tightly

"Oh hell no" Artie laughed "Who would have thought they would get engaged before disgusting Finchel"

Finn looked at me and winked.

"Im so happy for you guys" Finn hugged them both

Everyone exchanged congratulations and hugs and when things started to settle down we all sat around the fireplace.

"Quinn remember last night when you blew up on Puck and I in my room" I laughed "He was getting advice on how to ask you!"

"That makes so much sense!" Quinn laughed "So Finn doesn't actually have a performance issue?"

"NO I DON'T!" Finn yelled embarrassed

"Oh trust me, he doesn't" I bit my lip and squeezed his hand

"Wait is this what Finn almost spilled about on the car ride to the lake?" Kurt asked me

"Yes! He is such a dork! They all said I would spill but it was him!" I pointed at Finn

We all finished up at the lodge and made the drive back to the lake house for the night, everyone was so overjoyed with the news. Love was definitely in the air tonight. We stopped for dinner and then drove straight home, everyone was exhausted.

"Well today was a good day!" Finn said brushing his teeth next to me in the bathroom

"yeah, it was a really good day" I mumbled out while swishing around mouth wash

I sat on the bed and rubbed some lotion on my legs while I waited for Finn to finish up in the bathroom.

"Rachel?" Finn said crawling on the bed and getting close to me

"What?" I looked at him

"Remember when Kurt made that comment in the car about me having something for you?" He asked

"Yeah…I ignored it" I gave an awkward smile

"Well I want to give it to you" He jumped off the bed and grabbed the little box

"What is it?" I was nervous

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it to you or not. Well I knew I wanted you to have it but I wasn't sure what you would think" Finn mumbled

"Okay…?" I looked confused

"I love you Rachel Berry, so much that it makes me sick. I want to marry you…I do" He started to say before I interrupted

"Finn, don't" I shook my head

"Let me finish" He laughed nervously " I want to marry you someday. And until then I wanted to give you this ring, I don't want to call it a 'promise ring' because I think that's stupid. But maybe you can just have this little ring as a reminder of how much I love and admire you. Everyday you make me so proud to be your boyfriend and I cant wait until one day I can trade this ring in for an engagement ring"

"Babe" I cried, "I love it, you have made me so proud this year. I know it wasn't easy for you to uproot your life for me, but im so glad you did"

He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"You're to much good for one girl to have" I pulled him close to me on the bed

He laid me on my back and hovered over me, dropping his mouth to my ear and sang a sweet verse ' _I'm forever yours, faithfully'_


	31. Whose In Town?

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

We had been home for a few days, my parents weren't here when I came back from the cabin but they were supposed to be back from their business trip sometime this morning. I was excited to tell them all about our time at the lake. I used the past few days to get in touch with myself and prepare myself for going back to New York in a week. Finn and Kurt both went with their parents to visit Grandma Hudson, who they were both close to. I normally went with the family because I had been going ever since Finn and I first got together Junior year of high school. She was a big part in giving Finn that extra push to give me a second chance after we broke up that year.

I wandered around the empty house picking things up and cooking a warm meal for my dads to come home to. I really enjoyed the alone time, especially after coming home from a week with 13 loud glee kids.

"We're home!" I heard my daddy call from the garage door

"Welcome back!" I hugged them both

"So how was it? Spare us the intimate details.." My dad laughed

"It was great! Snowboarding, sledding, fire pits, canoeing on the lake, hikes around the area and the best part was the big surprise!" I said excited

"What surprise?" My daddy looked concerned

"Puck and Quinn got engaged!" I clapped my hands

"What?" My daddy asked

"No way?" Dad joined in

"Yeah, im so happy for them" I smiled

"I hope you aren't getting any ideas Rachel. We aren't paying for any wedding till after we see you walk across that stage with a degree" My dad looked at me

"I don't want to get married dad…well at least not anytime soon. Finn and I are in a really good place" I laughed at him

"Good. Enjoy it." My dad nodded his head "Cause then you're just married and life isn't as exciting"

"Hey!" My daddy said to him "I still love you the same!"

"Okay well anyway…Sophia is going to be here tomorrow!" I clapped my hands

"Cant wait to meet her!" My dad replied

"What are you girls planning to do?" My daddy asked

"Well… there is only so much you can do in Lima Ohio, its defiantly no New York city" I laughed

"Maybe you and Kurt can take her up north to the outlet malls!" My dad suggested

"That's a good idea, I need to find out when the boys will be home" I told him

"Where are they?" He asked

"They went to Grandma Hudson's, they've been there for like 4 days im not sure when they are coming back" I answered

"Well I'm sure you girls will find something fun to do!" My daddy said

We ate our dinner and spent the rest of the evening catching up on our favorite TV shows. I kissed them both goodnight and headed to my room; I had been waiting all day to take a nice warm bath. I drew the water and put in tons of bubbly soap, I took a glass of wine up with me and grabbed my phone.

I listened to the beeping of my phone and waited for the other line to pick up. Splashing my toes in and out of the soapy water.

"Hey you" Finn said on the other end of the phone

"Just calling to check up on you, haven't heard much the last 4 days. How's grandma?" I smiled into the phone, wondering if he was doing the same

"She's doing good, keeps asking about you and when the next time she will get to hear you sing" Finn answered

"That's sweet of her, maybe I can Skype tomorrow and sing something for her. What have you guys been doing?" I asked him

"Just working around her house and doing all the things she cant, fixing light bulbs, cleaning out the attic, shoveling snow, repairing broken things, you know." He half laughed

"Im sure Kurt is having a blast" I giggled

"Kurt are you having fun?" Finn said to Kurt on the other end of the phone "He shook his head no"

"Well I miss you boys" I blushed

"What are you doing?" Finn asked

"Im just sitting in the bath, wanted to hear your voice" I took a sip of wine

"What I would give to be there with you right now" Finn whined

"Well when are you coming back?" I asked

"Mom wont tell us, hopefully in the next couple of days. I miss you baby" He answered

"Okay, well hurry home" I smiled

"I love you Rach, sleep tight and call me tomorrow?" Finn asked

"Of course, I love you too. Send Kurt my love." I kissed into the phone before I hung up.

I hung up the phone with a big smile on my face. There was nothing I loved more than hearing Finns voice; it almost always put me in the happiest mood. I hated being apart from him, even if it was only for a week.

The next morning I dedicated 2 hours to getting the house in its best shape, including my room. I think the weirdest part of coming home from college was living out of a suitcase in your own home. Something felt so wrong about that. I cleaned to the best of my abilities and waited for Sophia to arrive. I was so excited to see my best friend again; it had almost been a month. Marshmellow followed behind me as I walked around the house picking things up.

" _Be there soon, 10 minutes away- S"_ Sophia texted me around 2pm.

I finished getting dressed and then ran downstairs to look out the window looking for her car. I saw the jeep pull into the driveway and ran out the front door. It was freezing.

"Soph!" I said running up to the tall blonde

"I missed you!" She hugged me tight

"Im so glad you made it! Come inside!" I grabbed her bag and showed her the way into my house

"You must be Sophia!" My daddy said hugging her

"Wow! We've heard so much about you! But we didn't know you were this beautiful!" My dad said greeting her

"Aw its so nice to meet you too! Rachel speaks so highly!" She smiled at them

"Come on I'll show you to my room!" I said pulling her up the stairs

"It looks just like I would imagine! Oh my god is that you!" Sophia grabbed the picture off my bookshelf

It was a very old photo of Finn and I, the first time that we attempted to be a couple. I was wearing a plaid skirt with an owl sweater, long stringy hair, I was starring Finn like a puppy, he looked scared. It was one of my favorite photos because I remember being so happy that day that Finn chose me.

"Can you even believe Finn dated me back when I looked like that..or even worse when I acted like I did at that age" I laughed

"You both look so cute, and innocent. I cant believe all these photos!" She scanned my wall "Rachel Berry New york has changed you! I would have never thought you were 'this girl' in high school!" She pointed to the photos

"Do all the stories I tell you finally make more sense. Why Kurt and Quinn hated me, Finn was scared of me and I was the worst sport!" I looked at the pictures with her

"I'm sure you weren't that bad, you got Finn to love you and Kurt and Quinn obviously came around" Sophia smiled at me

"Finn was only in it for the knee high socks and short skirts" I giggled

"So what's on the agenda?" She laid back on my bed

"Well you aren't here for long" I laid next to her

"Yep, two days. And then I need to get back, I'm leaving for New York next week. Aren't you? Classes start in a week" She asked

"Our bus leaves next week! I'm excited to get back into the swing of things. This month has been great but I miss my NYC life" I confessed

"First order of business when we get back is a proper Tequila Tuesday!" She hit my arm

"Of course! We have to kick off the semester the only way we know how!" I laughed

We had a late lunch with my dads and they got more acquainted. She helped me clean up after and lunch and my dads left to run some errands.

"Your dads are great Rach!" She said putting away food

"Yeah, they're pretty great!" I smiled

"Hey Jesse should be over soon!" Sophia quickly said

I raised my eyebrow and looked over at her very confused. I had to be sensitive, I wanted to freak out but I calmed down before I opened my mouth.

"What?" I asked confused

"You didn't think I was going to drive all the way to Ohio and not see my boyfriend? Hes in the next town over Rach! He knows where you live!" She kept putting things in the fridge

"I just didn't even think about Jesse being home, in Ohio" I admitted

"Well yeah, Jesses home and he's just going to come over for a little bit" She answered "Give him a chance Rach, he's a really sweet guy and I think he really cares about me"

"Of course Soph, im trying to be supportive. Its just hard and caught me off guard" I told her

"Im sorry, I can call him and tell him no" Sophia got out her phone

"Don't do that. You haven't seen him in a month, it will be fine." I reassured her

I was freaking out on the inside, and I was just really glad my dads weren't home because they hated Jesse for what he did to me. I didn't know what the best plan was, should I call Finn now before he came over or wait until after he leaves. I was trying to decide what the best option was and while I was doing that I heard the doorbell ring. Sophia got up and ran to get it.

"Hello Sweetie" I heard Jesse voice from the kitchen greeting Sophia at the door

"I missed you!" She squealed

I rolled my eyes, standing in the kitchen where they couldn't see me. The fact that Jesse even remembered where I lived was creepy, it had been like 2 years since he had stepped foot into my house. I heard their footsteps coming towards the kitchen and I put on my fakest smile.

"Hello Jesse" I said from across the kitchen

"Rachel, hello. I hope you don't mind that I'm here" He smiled

"Of course not, why would I be? You're here for Sophia. I can share" I laughed

"Just haven't been in this house in a while" He gave me a half smile

"How was your holiday?" I changed the subject

"Great! And you?" He asked

"I had a wonderful Christmas followed by a fun week at the lake house. It was all lovely" I smiled

"You went to the lake? Like the same one you and finn.. you know" Sophia asked laughing

I shot her a look, basically telling her to cut it out. Why on this earth was she bringing up the time I lost my virginity. I think she would have kept quiet if she knew what almost happened last time Jesse stepped foot in my house; during Madonna week.

"Yes. That just so happens to be the same lake house. Quinn and Puck got engaged!" I changed the subject once more

"Wow! That's amazing!" Sophia smiled "I'm so excited for them!"

"Quinn had so much potential, it's a shame to think she is settling" Jesse made a rude remark; as usual.

"She is most defiantly not 'settling' for Puck. He has changed so much over the year, you wouldn't even know" I looked at him

"Well of course you would say that, you always had a thing for him" Jesse smirked

"You and Puck?" Sophia wrinkled her nose "I can not visualize that"

"We made out a few times, so what?" I rolled my eyes "He is hot!"

"See told you she likes him" Jesse nudged Sophia

"Yes you are so right Jesse. I am in love with my best friends Fiancé. Because I can appreciate his physical appearance that means I am into him" I shook my head sarcastically

"Lets go upstairs, Rachel has the funniest pictures of her in high school! Im pretty sure I saw you up there!" Sophia said dragging us both us the stairs.

"Im surprised you didn't burn that photo" Jesse said touching the picture on the wall; it was him and I playing piano together

"I guess I forgot it was even up there" I smirked

"Wheres your bathroom?" Sophia asked

"Uhm, there is a guest bathroom down the hall" I pointed her in the direction and then walked back into my room where Jesse was standing

"Good memories" Jesse mumbled under his breath

"What did you say?" I asked

"I don't know if you remember but last time I was in this room we almost had sex" Jesse looked me up and down

I think I was more uncomfortable in this moment that I was the night I almost had sex with Jesse. I swear he made the most uncalled for comments and this was the very reason I didn't trust him.

"Well that is ancient history and an awful memory" I said before he got closer to me, he put his hand on my back and I quickly walked to the other side of the room

"Listen I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but stop. Sophia is crazy about you; don't make me tell her about how much of a creep you are" I pointed my finger at him, whisper yelling

"Hey" Sophia walked into the room

"Why don't you two enjoy some time alone together, im sure you missed each other. I'm going to go call my boyfriend" I said before walking down the stairs

I grabbed my big warm coat and sat on the patio furniture outside, dialing Finns number.

"Im an idiot" I said before Finn could even say hello

"You're far from that" He laughed on the other side of the phone. I loved his laugh

"Im sorry" I told him

"What happened?" He realized I was being serious

"I should have known that Sophia would invite Jesse over" I told him

"Don't beat yourself up Rach, im sure that was the last thing you were thinking about" He reassured me

"Hes just such a creep! And soph doesn't see it! He makes so many suggestive comments towards me right in front of her and she just ignores it." I complained to him

"Wait…what is he saying to you?" Finn got upset

"He brought up how I almost slept with him that one time, and how I was with Puck" I rolled my eyes

"Im sorry Rach" Finn sighed

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be mad at me!" I asked confused

"Why would I be mad at you when Jesse is tormenting you? I don't care that he is there, you called me and told me, that's doing the right thing" He told me

"Come home. I miss you" I whispered softly

"Tomorrow" Finn said "Kick Jesse out and enjoy your time with Soph."

"I just want to kiss you right now" I smiled

"I love you, put on a smile and handle the situation. You're smart you can do it" He told me

"Thank you for always being here for me, see you tomorrow" I said before hanging up the phone

I waited a little while longer before I headed back upstairs to break up the party. I cleared my head and then made my way to them.

"Hey Jesse I think its time to leave, Sophia and I have plans" I told him

"Alright" He said kissing Sophia "See you soon?"

"See you back in New York" She kissed him goodbye. I silently gagged watching the exchange

He left and I got to spend the rest of the night with my friend, telling stories and making each other laugh. I wish she could see how much she was worth and how little Jesse was worth. I had made up my mind, next semester I was going to find her an even better boyfriend; someone I could double date with.

I smiled to myself while I fell asleep, thinking about my conversation with Finn. He didn't get upset when I told him Jesse was there; our relationship was in such a good, mature place that we could finally be rational with each other. I was so content with him and couldn't wait to kiss his face tomorrow.


	32. Puckleberry Flame

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

I sipped my coffee and looked out the living room window, it was a nice day in Ohio. A little less than a week left in this state before the new semester started at school. I was nervous, with every new semester things would get harder and I would have to step up. I didn't do enough first semester and I knew that I needed to get into some dance classes when I went back.

"Goodmorning" Sophia said walking down the stairs

"Hey you're up!" I said looking at her "There is coffee in the pot and breakfast on the stove!"

"How did you sleep?" She joined me on the couch

"Good, how about you?" I smiled

"I can sleep just about anywhere. So any plans for today?" She asked me

"I was thinking we could go pick up Kurt and go to the outlets up north, I think they are going to be home this afternoon" I replied

"Sounds good. So what did you think of Jesse yesterday?" Sophia asked

"Well..i mean he's Jesse" I laughed

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"He's always been trouble for me. I just want you to be happy and I don't believe that someone making sexual comments to me is whose going to make you happy" I truthfully answered

"I think he's just picking on you; Jesse knows just what to say to get you riled up and you let him!" She defended him

"If that's the kind of guy you want to be with then by all means go for it" I smiled

"We can't all have perfect Finns" She rolled her eyes

"Finn is far from perfect" I looked at her "Sure we have a great relationship overall, but you of all people know our history and track record."

"So maybe you should find someone else too?" She raised her eyebrow

"Hey, hey. That's not what I mean" I laughed "Finn and I have our issues but we work past, I still love him regardless"

"And that's how Jesse and I are. We have issues, and work past" She pointed out

"Okay fair point, it doesn't matter. Lets just get ready and enjoy our day?" I smiled

I loved Sophia I really did. We were super close friends early in the semester, told each other everything, shot back tequila like it was our job, and sang karoke at horrible pitches. However ever since she started dating Jesse she was changing for the worse, always try to compare. I felt bad because I knew it wouldn't last, Jesse was obviously still in love with me and using her to get close to me. But I watched her light up when he entered a room and I couldn't bring myself to make her upset.

"What to wear?" I said looking in my suitcase

"What do you have hiding in your closet?" She said opening up the doors before I could tell her to stop

"Don't judge me" I said as she pulled things off the hangers

"Rachel" She shook her head "This is terrible, I mean look at this giraffe sweater!"

"I know, what was I thinking?" I put my face in my hands

"Why would you even keep this?" She held up a yellow sundress

"Oh I cant get rid of that" I laughed

"And why not? Its tragic." She put it back in the closet

"Because I wore that dress at my end of summer party right before senior year and Finn told me that yellow was his favorite color that I wore" I blushed

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Sophia laughed

"I know, but I think im cute" I shrugged my shoulders

"This isn't so bad!" She showed me the dress, it was a long sleeve maroon dress with a low neck

"I forgot about that dress! Kurt bought it for me last winter and I never wore it because I thought it was too short" I explained

"Put it on! You can wear it today!" Sophia threw the dress at me "Put on some lace tights and black knee high boots!"

"Thank god I have you and Quinn to keep me up to date on fashion" I put on the outfit

We finished getting ready and headed back downstairs because by that time we were ready for lunch. I texted Kurt to make sure he could even join us today.

" _Hey Kurt- are you guys home yet? Shopping? Xoxo-R"_ I sent

Not even 30 seconds letter my phone buzzed with a message.

" _SHOPPING? IM IN! We will be home in half an hour!-Kurt"_ The message read

"Boys are home, we can go pick up Kurt in 30 minutes" I told her

"Awesome!" Soph replied

I walked over to the kitchen sink and found my ring. I had taken it off this morning when I made breakfast, I slipped it back on my finger and sat infront of my soup.

"That's pretty!" Soph grabbed my hand "Where did you get it?"

"Uhm, Finn actually gave it to me last week" I smiled looking down at the pretty ring

"Is it a promise ring?" She asked me "You didn't mention it?"

"Its not a 'promise ring' we don't really like those. Its just kind of a reminder ring, something I can see everyday to remind me of how proud I am of us. It has the intent of being replicated by an engagement ring though" I answered

"Did you just say engagement ring?" My daddy walked in and grabbed my hand

"No daddy!" I laughed

"Look at that thing! Its sparkling! Why didn't you mention it?" My daddy asked

"I don't know; just kind of a private moment between Finn and I. There isn't much to tell, well besides the fact that I have the cutest boyfriend ever!" I gushed

"Where are you girls off to?" My dad asked

"Outlet mall with Kurt!" Sophia answered

"Rach take the credit card!" My daddy said getting out his wallet

"No dad you don't have to! I have some money!" I reassured him

"Just get some nice clothes for spring, and maybe some dance clothes. You need them Rachel. Save your money for groceries" He shoved the credit card in my hand

I thanked them both, we finished eating our lunch and then headed out the door to go pick up Kurt.

"This is such a small town" Sophia said looking out the window of my car

"I know, Finn isn't very far from my house. A little less than 2 miles; I used to run to his house when I would sneak out" I laughed "And Noah is only 5 houses down from me."

"Where does Quinn live?" She asked

"Uhm farther away, maybe 5 miles or so. She lives in the richest part of our town, where the big fancy houses are" I explained

We pulled up the Finn and Kurts house and I saw his truck in the driveway.

"Wow, its kind of weird to visualize all your houses and put the pieces together!" She said getting out of my car

"Oh yeah I guess you have never been here! And you will get to meet Carol, shes lovely!" I promised her

We walked up to the porch and I knocked once before opening up and the front door. You know when you walk into someone's house and it just smells like home, that's what Finns house smelled like.

"Hey" I yelled as I walked into their house, I took off my shoes and then walked towards the living room

I saw all the suitcases lined up in the entrance way and I figured they all dropped them there and went straight for the couch. The Hudson/Hummel house always congregated in the living room and I would almost always find them there.

"You're back!" I said seeing them all on the couch, Sophia walked next to me

"How are you sweetie?" Carol said standing up and hugging me

"I'm great! This is my friend Sophia" I introduced them

"Nice to meet you! We hear great things about you from all 3 of the kids" Carol smiled at her

"You have a lovely home! And some pretty amazing boys!" Sophia told her

"Sophia!" Kurt said hugging her "I just spent a week in the middle of nowhere doing boy things, I can not WAIT to go shopping!"

"Soph! Good to see you!" Finn said walking in from the kitchen giving her a big hug

"Hey Babe" He said wrapping his arms around me

"You look cute" I whispered into his ear

"Do you have to go shopping?" Finn asked the 3 of us

"You will be fine Finn. I'm sure you can go another day without Rachel" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Yeah I know I can, I just don't want to" He smirked

"I'm glad you are all home safely, but I'm going to steal Kurt! Good to see you Carol" I said hugging her goodbye "Walk with us, Finn?"

Kurt and Sophia put on their shoes and headed for my car, Finn followed us out to my car to say goodbye.

"I missed you" Finn held my hand

"What are you doing today?" I asked him

"Probably going to Pucks, he got some new game I think" He answered

"Sounds fun, enjoy all the video games before we go back next week" I laughed

"Enjoy all the shopping before we go back to being broke college kids" He joked back at me

"I love you" I rested my hand on his chest

"I love you too" He kissed me softly

"Lets go!" Kurt yelled from the inside the car

"That's my que" I giggled, "It was good to see your face, and kiss those lips"

"One more" he said leaning in again, grabbing my waist and puling me close "Okay, go have a good day Rach"

"Call me tonight" I looked into his eyes

"I will" He smiled and then turned around running back into his house

"Okay lets go!" I said jumping into the car excited

"Stop fondling your love in front of me!" Kurt whined

"Still haven't heard anything from Blaine?" I asked him

"He finally returned my calls because I started to threaten him; I was getting nervous." Kurt fiddled with his phone

"Wait what happened?" Sophia asked confused from the back

"Long story" Kurt said "Basically Blaine said on the phone that he needed space, he was still pretty mad that I told him I wanted to be with other people"

"I'm sorry" I grabbed his hand

"Nothing a little bit of retail therapy can't fix!" He perked up

When we got to the big outdoor mall we walked into a lot of different stores, searching for some good deals on clothes and shoes. Everything was so expensive in New york.

"What about these? I think you need to wear some more pants!" Kurt sad holding up the blush pink skinny jeans

"Sure they're cute" I held out my hand "I need some cute clothes to wear to the bars and stuff"

"Rachel we cant hang around the bars next semester! We have to focus!" Sophia reminded me

We both looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

"Work during the day, play at night? I'm not giving up the bars; that's like the only fun thing to do" I joked

"This is way cute! And totally bar-worthy!" Soph held up the black lacey shirt

"Pair that with a maroon mini skirt and you're set!" Kurt handed me the clothes

After about 3 hours of shopping we were all beat and in need of fuel. We stopped at one of the little restaurants in the mall and ordered some dinner.

"So you have to spill Rach! I had no idea you have a thing with Puck?" Sophia said

"What?" Kurt said spitting out his drink

"Sophia I most defiantly do NOT have a thing with puck!" I raised my eyebrows at her

"Rachel…what..he just got engaged to your best friend. And what about Finn?" Kurt rambled

"Kurt stop! Jesse made a remark about Puck and I's past yesterday. No feelings here" I laughed

"Thank god" Kurt sighed

"Like I said yesterday Soph, Puck and I were only together when I was trying to make Finn jealous. And that is honestly such a blast from the past" I laughed It off

"You guys were always kind of cute though, sweet old Puckleberry" Kurt elbowed me

"I mean I agree with you, however Puck and I had nothing more than a physical connection back then. Why are we even talking about this again?" I asked

"What the hell is a 'Puckleberry'" Sophia laughed

"It was our couple name, not that I would even call us a couple" I explained "Puckleberry was just like a hot flame, or fling."

"Boy was it hot" Kurt fanned himself

"You weren't even my friend during all of that?" I looked at him

"But I saw the way you guys sung to each other" Kurt joked

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes

"I'm beat and ready to head home… what about you guys?" Kurt rested his head

"I'm ready! Soph has to leave tomorrow so we better get home!" I told them

All three of us headed back to my car stuffing all our shopping bags into the back. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to fit all my new clothes into my already packed suitcase. It took about an hour to get back to Lima and by the time we got back it was dark. If I wasn't driving I probably would have taken a nap, Sophia was. We pulled into the Hudson/Hummel driveway and I helped get Kurts bags from the back.

"I'll help walk you to the door" I said helping Kurt

"You just want to see Finn" Kurt winked at me

"Maybe" I laughed walking into the house with him

"We're back" Kurt said as we walked in and set his bags down in the kitchen.

Carol and Burt were snuggled up watching a movie and Finn was no where to be seen. I walked up the stairs and saw his bedroom door cracked open a little. I stuck my head in and saw him laying on his bed playing a videogame.

"Finn?" I said walking in

"What are you doing back here?" He asked pausing the game

"Just dropping Kurt off and I thought I would come sneak a kiss before I head back" I walked over to his bed

"I'm glad you did" Finn said as I leaned in for a kiss, placing his hands on either sides of my face

"Okay, Soph is sleeping in the car I have to go" I smiled "Sleep tight"

"Love you baby" He said kissing me once more quickly before I left his room.

I drove us home and we both crawled into bed falling asleep to whatever musical theatre show was on the TV. Soph snuggled up next to me as we both sang along.


	33. Sneaking out

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Oh he's so dreamy" I grabbed Sophia's phone from her "What is this?" 

"Its just like an app where you can meet people that live in the same city as you" She explained "He is very cute"

"Wait you have dating apps; and you have a boyfriend? Something doesn't add up" I laughed at her

"I don't message any of these guys, but I like to look at the pictures of whose around our city!" Sophia scrolled

"Maybe you should go on a date with one of these mystery men! Could be fun!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her

"I'll go on one of these dates if you do!" She handed me her phone

"I can't?" I smiled at her

"One date? For me? Yes you can!" She pulled my arm

"What about Finn?" I questioned

"Tell him you're getting drinks with some girl friends! He doesn't have to know everything" Sophia begged

She was actually crazy if she thought I was going to go on a date with someone from an app; and even crazier to think I would lie about it. But I had a plan.

"You know what. Maybe It would be fun; give me a chance to experience something new" I winked

"What?" She looked at me seriously "You would do this?"

"I mean hey if you're going to lie to Jesse than I'm sure I can lie to Finn. Lets be bad!" I grabbed my phone and downloaded the app

"I need to start packing soon, you keep looking!" Sophia said jumping up from the couch downstairs

"You don't actually have to leave do you?" I frowned when she walked back downstairs with her bags

"Rach; I already stayed an extra 3 hours" She laughed, "Its 5pm and a long drive for me, I need to head out"

"I'm gonna miss you though" I hugged her

"I will see you in less than 4 days" Sophia hugged me back

"Okay, drive safe!" I walked her out to her car

"Send me a picture of the guy you chose on tinder!" She said jumping into her car

I shook my head laughing at her and waved goodbye.

"Well she was very nice Rachel" My daddy said when I walked back in

"Yeah she has good intentions; and we have a lot of fun together!" I said

"Hope not too much fun" My dad looked at me

I thought back to all the parties and tequila shots and bit my tongue. They didn't need to know that part of my life.

"How about I cook us some dinner?" I changed the subject

"Sure sweetie" My dad answered "How is Quinn, we haven't seen her lately"

"I haven't talked to her since we got back from the lake; very pregnant is my answer" I laughed

"I wonder how that is going to go next semester" My daddy pried

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well babies are hard work. The apartment will be overtaken with 3 am screaming, baby toys everywhere, dirty diapers, bottles, swings, baby cartoons on the TV" My dad started listing

"I think Theo is going to be at daycare most of the actual day, while Quinn gets back into school. It wont be so bad and its only for 5 months and then we move out!" I reassured them

"Yeah, what is your plan for next year? Still going to live with Finn?" He questioned

"I don't think that something I could go back on. You cant live with your significant other and then stop living together; I think that would cause issues" I chopped up some onion

"You have to do what Is best for you!" My daddy said

"And living with Finn is what's best for me! Plus I think we need to find more roommates, so its not like were alone" I told them

"Kurt, Blaine, you and Finn, maybe Sophia?" My dad said

"I don't know about Blaine; they're on the rocks right now." I sighed

"Really? That's a shame I always thought they were a nice couple" Daddy said

"Who knows, they might work things out. God knows Finn and I have been on the rocks just about every year" I shrugged my shoulders

"Ohh is the drama coming soon? Has it been a year?" My daddy laughed

"No we already had our yearly major fight" I giggled

"We missed it? Too bad!" Daddy chuckled

"What was it about? OH wait let me guess, one of you lied about something?" Dad said raising an eyebrow

"You guys are just mean! You act like you don't have the same fights all the time!" I called them out

"Oh for sure, your father doesn't understand the simple pleasure of communication, a constant fight we have" He walked over and patted my daddy on the shoulder

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you?" My daddy laughed

Several hours later we were sitting in the front room snuggled up watching some good movies. I promised Finn I would call him today but I kept getting busy. It was nearing 11pm and I wanted to call before he fell asleep. I stood up and walked into the dinning room.

"Hey" Finn said on the other line

"Sorry for not calling today; I got busy!" I explained to him

"That's okay, I was busy too" He whispered

"Why are whispering?" I laughed

"I think everyone is asleep, the house is quiet" Finn said "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just laying around bored" I answered

"Sneak out" He said "Come over and sleep with me"

"Hmm" I thought about it "Should I sneak in through the side door or garage?"

"Side door" He said "Tell your dads you're going to Mercedes or something"

"Okay, ill be over soon" I made a kiss sound into the phone

I ran upstairs and quickly threw on some sexier pajamas. I was wearing some baggy sweatpants and a ratty old paint shirt. I threw on some silky shorts and lacey top; I was freezing. I knew my dads wouldn't buy it if I said I was going to Mercedes dressed like this so I threw on a long jacket over my outfit.

"Hey Dads" I said walking into the room holding my bag "I'm going to drive over to Mercedes and sleep over! Call you in the morning?"

"Sure sweetie have fun!" They waved goodbye

I probably didn't have to lie to them about going to Finns house- I think they were well past caring that I slept with Finn. But something was so fun about sneaking around just like we did in High School. I jumped in my car and made the short drive over to Finns house, parking down the street so they didn't hear my car roll up- a little trick I used to do all the time.

I quietly tip-toed through the cold grass and opened the backyard gate, it was notorious for squeaking. I would normally just crawl up the tree by Finns room but it was far to cold of a night to do that. The squeaky door swung open from the wind and I stepped into the backyard making my way to the side door. They never looked this door which I always thought was strange. I opened the door which led into the pantry and mudroom area of there house.

It was dark and quiet, I could hear the dishwasher running as I stepped quietly into Finns home. I was almost hallway to the stairs before I heard something-

"Rachel?" I heard Carol say from behind me

"Oh Carol" I faked a smile as I turned around "How are you?"

"You do realize that you can use the front door right?" She laughed

"I thought you would all be asleep" I looked down at my feet

"Rachel I swear you have snuck into this house more times than I can recall; just use the front door. I don't think Burt or I really care anymore" Carol touched my arm

"Okay, noted" I nodded my head

"Come sit!" She said walking over to the couch "I cant sleep and now that you're here we can catch up!"

I didn't even hesitate; I dropped my bags and sat on the couch next to her. I loved talking to Carol; we had such a strong bond. I often called her more than I did my own fathers; she would walk me through all the recipes I needed help with and tell me how to remove the stains out of Finns clothes.

"How is it going? Truthfully; how is new york?" She asked

"I'm very happy" I smiled "I think everyone is adjusting really well, especially Finn. I think he took the move the best, he fits right in. I'm so proud of him"

"I couldn't be happier for the both of you. Rachel you turned his world upside down and changed his life" She patted me on the back

"He would have figured out his dream on his own, he's smart. You raised a good one" I smiled at her

"And how is Kurt? How is he doing?" Carol asked "I swear these boys don't tell me anything and I always have to get it out of you!"

"Kurt is doing amazing. Making tons of friends; none better than me of course" I laughed "We're starting our dance classes next semester and I'm so exited!"

"See I didn't even know you guys were doing dance next semester; that sounds so much fun!"

"Yes it is exciting! And of course you know Finn is starting to go into the schools next semester and work with the kids!" I told her

"Hes going to be so good at that" She started to say before we were interrupted

Finn had come down the stairs on his way to the kitchen to get some water.

"Oh Rachel" He said walking into the dark living room "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap Finn she knows I snuck in" I laughed

"Rachel was just catching me up on all things New York" Carol said "You can have her back"

Finn laughed and stuck out his hand for me.

"Goodnight Carol; it was great properly catching up" I hugged her goodnight and then followed Finn up the stairs to his room

"Sorry" Finn laughed, "I thought everyone was asleep"

"Its fine, she scared me at first though" I said taking off my coat, reveling the cute silky pajamas.

"Wow" he looked me up and down

"You like?" I smirked

"Sexy" He smiled and then pulled me on the bed with him "I feel like we haven't had a conversation alone in forever"

"Well you got me now" I put my hand on his face

"How was your visit with Sophia?" Finn asked

"It was awesome, well other than the whole you-know-who situation" I wrinkled my nose

"I think 'you-know-who' is just jealous that he doesn't get to do this" Finn said flipping over and hovering over me, placing kisses down my neck and onto my collarbones

"Mhmm" I mumbled "Oh wait Finn, there something I need to tell you"

"What?" He said picking his head up and looking at me

I sat up and pulled him up with me "I kind of told Soph that I would go on a tinder double date with her"

"What? No way!" He shook his head

"Hey, how do you even know what tinder is?" I raised an eyebrow

"All my friends at school use it" He reassured me "Anyway, what the hell?"

"She thinks I should just not tell you and do it behind your back. I told her I would but I have a prank planned" I gave a devilish grin

"Let me hear it" he rested his head against the headboard

"Well I'm going to make a fake profile and pretend that it's the guy im going on the date with and then when we show up to the bar you're gonna be there and she's going to freak out!" I told him getting all excited

"You're evil" He laughed

"She seriously thinks I would go on a date with someone else behind your back; she's insane" I looked into Finns eyes

"Okay can I go back to kissing you now?" Finn laughed

"Yes" I bit my lip, which usually sent him over the edge.

He slipped a hand behind my back and laid me back down, his other hand roaming my body while he kissed me.

"I love you" I said in-between kisses

"You are the hottest babe ever" he ran his hands up my smooth legs, I wrapped them around his waist and started to pull his shirt off.

"I have been waiting for this" I slipped my shorts and shirt off while he threw his pants on floor

I heard my phone ring, it was on the dresser across the room.

"Don't answer it" Finn hovered over me

"I have to" I looked at him "Its late, its probably important

I crawled out from under him and walked to the dresser to pick up my phone

"Come back" Finn watched me walk away from the bed

"Whats wrong?" I said picking up the phone "Oh my god okay, yes, yes!"

"Who was it?" Finn said as I put my phone down

"Its Quinn… shes going to the hospital!" I cheered

"Don't babies take a really long time to come out?" Finn asked "We still have time"

"Finn! Our friend is having a baby!" I laughed putting on the silky shorts

"Okay? So lets make one?" He said

"You have completely just ruined the mood Finn Hudson" I threw his shirt at him

"yeah… that did sound weird" He put on his clothes

I walked down the hall and peeked my head into Kurts room, it was nearing 2am.

"Kurt" I said poking him

"What the hell!" He said shooting up "What are you doing Rach?"

"Quinn is in labor, we're going to the hospital! Come on!" I pulled him out of bed and then walked back into Finns room

"You're going to the hospital in that outfit?" Finn said looking at me

"Well I don't really have a choice" I laughed "My dads can bring me new clothes in the morning! Come on boys!"

"I'll leave a note for mom in the morning" Finn said walking downstairs

"To the hospital we go!" Kurt clapped his hands


	34. Welcome to the World Baby Boy

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Quinns POV**

 **Last night; 11pm**

"2 weeks until we get to meet our little boy" I smiled at Puck as we laid in bed

"Lets get married Q" Puck rolled over facing me. Neither of us could sleep.

"Well we are engaged" I laughed

"No, I know. But lets do it before the baby comes; isn't that what you want?" he asked

"You are what I want Puck. I don't care if we wait or not; I just want to be happy with you" I smiled

"Then lets do it!" Puck smiled "He should come into the world with two married parents"

I grabbed my stomach and winced.

"Whats wrong?" Puck sat up

"Nothing calm down" I let out a small laugh "Its just pre-labor"

"Are you having the baby right now?" He freaked out

"No puck! Im just getting a few contractions, that's normal we're so close to the due date. I have done this before" I reassured him

I sat there in pain for two more hours before I started to get worried. My back was killing me and I could feel the baby so low. I wanted to put on a brave face because if I am being honest with myself I'm scared. Things were starting to get real; I didn't feel prepared.

"Q, its been 2 hours and you're still in pain!" Puck grabbed my hands

"Do me a favor?" I asked him

"Yes anything! Please, something for me to do!" He said

"Go get me some ice, im going to go wake up my mom and see what she thinks" I told him

"Let me help you up!" He said grabbing my hands and brining me to my feet

I waddled into my mothers room and woke her from her sleep while Puck went to retrieve the ice. My pregnancy crutch was chewing on ice.

"Quinn sweetie, maybe we should go to the hospital!" My mom said rubbing my back

"No. I cant" I cried

"Of course you can" She held me "What is really wrong?"

"My back is killing me and this baby is so low and the pressure is insane!" I snapped at her

"But why are you so resistant?" My mom looked through me

"Im scared" I whispered

Puck walked in and sat on the edge of the bed with us, he held me close.

"Quinn you are the strongest women I know, you can do this. We can do this. Teddy is going to be so loved by us and we are going to chase our dreams as a family" Puck told me

"Its going to change everything" I cried

"Everything has already changed babe. And we have rised above and made the most of the situation. Lets face this head on" He reassured me

"I need to get his blanket; that will make me feel better" I said trying to stand up and walk into the hallway.

"PUCK!" I screamed from the hallway

"WHAT!" he ran to me

"My… my… water" I looked down

"Grab the hospital bag!" Puck yelled to my mom "Baby we're having a baby!"

"Call Rachel!" I said as they all scrambled around the house trying to grab everything.

"Rach!" Puck said frantically on the phone

"Whats wrong?" She answered concerned

"Quinn is having the baby! Meet us at the hospital?" Puck said

"Oh my god okay" Rachel answered

"Bring Kurt and Finn" He said

"Yes, yes!" She said before they hung up

"Car seat is in the car and I have everything else! Lets go!" Puck said helping me get into the car and race to the hospital.

 **Rachel POV**

We had been sitting the hospital waiting room for 3 hours and still hadn't heard much. Since we weren't family we couldn't go into the laboring room and couldn't see them until the baby was born. It was 4 am and Kurt was passed out on the chair, Finn and I couldn't sleep.

"I told you we could have finished what we were doing before we rushed over here" Finn whined

"Wanna go crank out a quickie in the closet?" I looked at him

"Wait really? Yes!" His eyes lit up

"I'm obviously joking Finn; you're sick! Our best friend is in labor!" I hit his arm

"I know but im bored" He played with his hands

"You're like a toddler. Always needing a form of entertainment" I rolled my eyes

"Stop roasting me" Finn laughed "Kiss?"

I leaned over and kissed his lips. Then I stood up and sat on his lap, leaning my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Tired?" He rubbed my back

"Not where I imagined to be tonight" I laughed "Just let me snuggle you"

"Im not complaining" He said hugging me "I love holding you"

"Gag" Kurt said from his seat

"Goodmorning sleepy head" I looked over to him

"What time is it?" He asked

"Like 4:15 am" I sighed "This baby better be cute, because I am tired"

"Rach, why were you even over at our house at 1am?" Kurt asked when he started to put the pieces together

"She snuck in" Finn chuckled

"You mean that I 'attempted' to sneak in" I laughed, "Carol caught me"

"I'm sure you can just use the front door" Kurt stared at me

"Yeah yeah I know! But its just more fun to sneak around" I said tracing a finger around Finns lips

"Its 4am, Rachel Berry do you have an 'off switch'?" Kurt opened his mouth

"No she doesn't" Finn winked "I love it"

I feel asleep on Finns lap as he cuddled me, I couldn't wait any longer for news about Quinn so I decided that if I just sleep than the time would eventually pass. The waiting room was quiet and the boys joined me in a nap.

"Rach" Finn said softly into my ear "Wake up"

"What! Is the baby here?" I said sitting up

"No, but I have to pee and you're kind of sitting on me" He said looking at his lap

"Oh right, sorry" I said getting off him and curling up next to Kurt on the other couch

I checked my phone while Finn went to the restroom and it was now 7:45 am. We had been sitting here for over 6 hours.

"The food place is open, you guys want to go get breakfast?" Finn asked walking back into the waiting room

"Oh god yes please!" Kurt said sitting up

Finn held his hand out for me and I grabbed it, standing to my feet. I followed him down the quiet hallways leading us to the nice food court. Lima didn't have a full on hospital and Quinn of course wanted better for her baby so she drove the extra half hour out of town to the nicer hospital.

"This is way better than Lima!" Finn said eyes wide

"I cant believe you're getting excited over hospital food" I looked at him

"I've been sitting in a chair for 6 hours with you crushing me, I'm gonna be excited about this" He laughed

"Kurt will cuddle with me!" I pouted

"No, I really wont" He raised an eyebrow

We went around the buffet filling our plates high with food, we figured if we went into a food coma then maybe we could fall back asleep. Finns plate was stacked high with French toast, drenched in sticky syrup, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and a banana that I grabbed for him. Kurt and I grabbed some oatmeal and fruit.

"I don't know why you two bother trying to be healthy I know you're going to just eat my food" Finn eyed our plates

He was right, after I finished my food I started poking my fork onto his plate taking bites of his sweet French toast.

"See I told you!" Finn said fighting my fork off his plate "I know my girlfriend better than anyone!"

"It just looks so good! Share with me!" I begged him

"That's why I always get more than I'm going to eat; cause I know Rach will pick up the slack" Finn nodded to Kurt

"That's true love" Kurt giggled

We all finished our breakfast and then returned to our seats in the lobby, trying to get comfortable on the furniture. Nothing was working and it got to the point where Finn and I were both sitting on the floor; I had my back to his chest and we both faced outwards. Kurt got so bored that he went to the giftshop to retrieve some playing cards and we played uno, goldfish and war for hours. It was nearing 10 am and there was no end in sight.

I was getting rather grumpy so I decided to go haggle the nurses on call.

"Hello, I was wondering if Quinn Fabray has delivered her baby yet" I faked a smile

"Are you family?" The short nurse didn't even look up at me

"Well no, but" I said before she cut me off

"Cant discuss that information with you, im sure your friend will call you when she has had the baby" the lady told me

"What did she say?" Kurt asked as I walked back into the waiting room

"That I wasn't family and couldn't know" I put my hand on my hip and thought for a minute "I have an idea" 

"What?" Finn asked

"Kurt go up the lady and pretend you're Quinns brother!" I said excited

"Quinn doesn't have a brother" Finn said

"Finn" I sighed "I really don't think the nurse knows that"

"She's going to I.D. me Rachel" Kurt rolled his eyes

"I bet she wont! The nurse didn't even look up at me when she talked, she doesn't care" I told him "Please!"

"Fine" he stood up "Only because I am tired of waiting around"

Finn and I watched him walk around the corner and go over to the help desk. They were talking for a few minutes and she didn't look up at him either. The talking stopped and the nurse made a quick phone call before Kurt turned around and came back to us.

"What happened?" I whispered to him

"Well hello, my name is Kurt Fabray" Kurt laughed "She called Quinns room and the nurse in the birthing room said that Quinn delivered Teddy about an hour ago and we can go visit when the visiting hours start!"

"Really? Yay!" I said clapping my hands

"So how much longer?" Finn asked

"Visiting hours start at 10:30, so only like 20 more minutes!" Kurt smiled

"Lets go freshen up!" Kurt said grabbing my hand and taking me to the bathroom

"I cant believe I am going to meet baby Theo for the first time in some sad excuse of lingerie" I said looking under my coat at the pajamas I was wearing

"Yeah that's pretty embarrassing" Kurt said fixing his hair in the mirror "At least you look hot"

"You think I look hot?" I gushed at him

"You look decent" Kurt laughed

We finished fixing ourselves in the bathroom and then returned to Finn once more, We made our way to the other side of the hospital because apparently they moved Quinn to the recovery rooms. I knocked on the door quietly and Puck answered.

"Hey guys!" He had the biggest smile on his face "Come in!"

"You made it!" Quinn said sitting up in the hospital bed, she was glowing.

"How are you feeling mama?" Kurt asked giving her a hug

"I feel so good. Way better than last time; it was all worth it. All the pain is worth holding this little guy" She said looking at the baby in her arms

"Can I hold him?" I asked smiling

"Sure" She said carefully handing me the small boy "Hold his head!"

I sat on the chair next to Quinns bed and held the little boy. His hands and face wrinkly, eyes blue and head bald. He was the most precious baby ever; cooing in my arms. I looked up at Finn who was starring at the two of us.

"My turn!" Finn said reaching out his hands for the baby, we switched places on the chair.

"6 pounds, 8 oz and 21 inches long! Hes perfect" Quinn said gushing "Im so in love with him"

"Did you cry?" Kurt asked puck

"Hell yeah I did dude. Try holding your perfect little baby and not crying" Puck said trying to act tough

I watched Finn hold the little baby and my heart soared. I took a picture of the two and had the darkest smile on my face. He was going to be the cutest dad ever one day.

I walked over to Quinn and hugged her tight "Im sure you did amazing"

"Im glad you guys are here, im sorry you had to wait so long" She apologized

"Don't even worry about it, he is worth it!" Kurt said and I nodded in agreement

Everyone sat around the room taking turns holding the baby and listening the delivery story and how Quinn was a rock star. Nobody wanted to leave but it was getting late and they probably wanted to be alone.

"Before you go there's something I want to ask you Finn and Rachel" Quinn said as I held the baby

"Will you two be Theo's godparents?" She smiled

Finn and I both looked at each other and let out a small cry "of course!" we said in unison.

I placed a kiss on my godsons forehead and so did Finn. I gave him back to Quinn and hugged both of them goodbye.

"We will all come back tomorrow!" I said smiling "love you guys!"

The three of us made our way back to the car, gushing about how perfect he was.

"I have serious baby fever now" I sighed

"What's that?" Finn asked

"Its when you see a little baby and realize you want one" Kurt answered

"Okay he's cute and all but I am not ready for that" Finn shook his head

"I know obviously, but he's just perfect" I scrolled through my phone looking at all the pictures.

Finn pulled into my driveway and looked over at me in the truck.

"Bye" I said kissing him "I had a fun night"

"Not exactly what I had planned" He winked

"Maybe I can sneak out again tonight" I raised an eyebrow

"I love you Rach" He said as I got out of the car

"Love you too!" I yelled before running into my house

I was so excited to put on some real clothes. Last night when I slipped into this outfit I had imagined things going very differently. Nonetheless it was an amazing end to our long winter break.


	35. You're My Home

**Disclaimer: don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"I don't want to leave" I said kissing the sweet boy

"Rach if you don't leave soon you're going to miss the bus!" Quinn said from her bed

"But you should be coming back with me" I frowned looking at my friend

"The first 2 weeks of the baby's life are important, lots of doctors visit. I need to stay in Lima" Quinn smiled "But in just 2 weeks I will be back in New York"

"OH come on, im sure all the subway germs are good for a newborn! Boosts the immune system" I laughed

"Thanks for coming to say goodbye Rach" She grabbed my hand

"Well its 6:30 am so I should be thanking you for letting me come over this early" I rubbed my eyes

"Trust me, I was already awake" Quinn said eyeing the baby

"Im so proud of you Quinn! You're doing such a good job already" I reassured her

"It means a lot, because it defiantly isn't easy" She smiled "Okay give him back, you need to go!"

I gave baby Theo one last kiss and then handed him back to Quinn. Puck was fast asleep next to her through all of this.

"See you guys soon" I blew Quinn a kiss as I left the room

I rushed to the bus station in hopes that I wouldn't be too late, my suitcase was packed full and Marshmellow was in her carrier beside me. Both of us headed back to the city for the second semester. The bus was scheduled to leave at 7am and it was already 6:55 am; I was close enough that I was confident I would make it. I could hear my phone buzzing in my purse, probably Kurt and Finn freaking out.

"Hey" I said out of breath while shuffling back to my seat on the bus

"Didn't you almost miss the bus last time?" Finn sassed me

"I wanted to say goodbye to Theo" I smiled

"You got to see him? No fair!" Finn whined

"Yeah he told me that im his favorite godparent" I stuck my tongue out

"He doesn't even talk" Finn mumbled

"Here hold Marsh" I said handing him the cat carrier. I shoved my purse and jacket in the overhead bin and took my blanket out. I sat next to Finn, put Marshmellow below my feet and spread my blanket over both of us.

"Goodmorning" I said finally catching my breath and relaxing

"Hi" He said kissing me quickly

"Ready to go back?" I picked up his arm and wrapped it around myself; indicating that I wanted to snuggle

"I cant wait to have our room back; a month apart from you was too long" He whispered; everyone on the bus was sleeping

"I hope Mario didn't forget my breakfast order" I Laughed

"Its not possible to forget you Rach" He joked "You make a strong first impression"

"What was your first impression of me?" I asked

"By physical appearance the first time I saw you was when we passed in the hallway that first time. I thought you had this very different beauty about you, nothing like the other girls yet you were just as pretty." Finn said as he recalled the memory

"I think about that day all the time; I turned back to look at you. I remember thinking you were something special. The tallest boy I had ever seen, I wondered how anyone could ever kiss you" I chuckled

"Well you figured It out" He said kissing my cheek

"I still haven't quite figured it out. It's a big compromise of me standing tall on my tippy-toes and you bending down" I looked at the cute boy next to me

"Is that the day that you knew you liked me?" Finn asked

"No its actually not. I thought you were cute, but figured there wasn't much more to you then your physical appearance" I truthfully answered

"Ouch" He laughed

"The first time I knew I liked you was when I heard you sing. You had my heart the first time you opened your mouth. I knew right in that moment I would do anything to get you" I looked at Finn

"Truthfully I thought you were crazy, high maintenance and a control freak" Finn started to say

"Still true" Kurt said from behind us

I laughed harder than I should have considering they were both insulting me; it was just so funny to me that Kurt was listening.

"Anyway" Finn laughed "When I kissed you that day in the auditorium; that's when I knew. It took me a long time after that to really man-up but I think its because I was scared of what we were going to have"

"I think apart of me left you for Jesse because I was scared to. I didn't want you to stand in the way of my dream and I knew that if I let myself love you with my whole heart than I would sacrifice anything for you" I confessed

"I didn't know that" Finn smiled "I thought you were just trying to make me jealous with Jesse"

"Well that didn't hurt" I grinned, "You know how I feel about jealous Finn"

"I've never seen anyone turned on more than Rachel when Finn is jealous" Kurt said interrupting us yet again

"Kurt!" I yelled whispered behind me "Go to sleep!"

"I cant you two are having the gayest conversation ever; and I'm gay!" He chuckled

"Okay we will be quiet!" I said turning back to Finn who was already half way to asleep; I laid my head on his lap and fell asleep with him.

We were all able to sleep for most of the bus ride; a drive that I hopefully wouldn't have to do this bus ride for a few months because there was nothing more uncomfortable than 8 hours on a cramped bus sitting next to someone who is 6'4. When we arrived back in the city we grabbed our bags and made our way down to the metro to take the subway back to where we lived.

"Ah home sweet home" Kurt said looking at the homeless man peeing in a bottle on the subway

"I couldn't be happier to be on this smelly, crowded subway ride" I smiled from ear to ear

"This has been the longest day ever" Finn moaned "Its already 6pm and we still have to walk a few blocks to our place, where we have no food"

"Its gonna be a Chinese take-out night babe" I said looking at him

"Fine but can we get those little spring rolls that I like, and extra fortune cookies?" He begged

"Oh my god its like you're dating a big tall baby" Kurt laughed

"Oh I know" I laughed "But he's a cute, big baby"

The three of us made our way from the metro stop up the street to our apartment building. Lugging all of our bags and cat through the city.

"Who has a key?" I said looking at the boys

"Here" Finn said handing me his keychain

I opened the apartment door and let out a sigh of relief; this felt like home. I walked in and released Marshmellow from her cage, put my bags down and plopped myself on the couch.

"I missed this so much!" I said excited "It feels so good to be home"

"This place really does feel like home" Finn said laying on the couch, putting his head on my lap

I ran my fingers through his hair and enjoyed the sounds of our apartment and busy New York streets. Everything was perfectly clean how we left it. We sat there for some time before I got up to check on Kurt.

"Hey Kurt- when is blaine coming back in town?" I yelled out before I walked into his room.

I saw Kurt laying on his bed in tears, the room was torn apart and he didn't look much different.

"Kurt" I yelled "Whats wrong? Talk to me!"

"Hes gone" He mumbled into his pillow

"What? I didn't hear you?" I asked getting closer to him

"Blaine is GONE RACHEL" Kurt yelled between cries

"What the hell is going on" Finn yelled before entering the room

"Where is his stuff?" I said running around the room

"I don't know!" Kurt yelled "All I know is that all his stuff is gone and his key is there" he pointed to the dresser with the key on it.

"Why would he- I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell you this!" I put my hands through my hair trying to make sense of the situation for my friend

"Im really confused, I thought Blaine was just staying in Lima for a few extra days and that's why he wasn't with us today" Finn said scratching his head

"No they broke up; or almost did" I said looking at Finn as I tried to comfort Kurt

"What the hell! You knew about this? And didn't think to tell me?" Finn said snapping at me

"Finn stop. Don't be mad at me because I kept a promise to my friend. I'm not going to chose between you and Kurt." I gave him a nasty look and he backed off

"Don't get mad at Rachel. I didn't want anyone to know" Kurt said as I held him

Finn walked around the room trying to pick up things off the ground that were out of place.

"Hey did you see this note?" Finn said and I grabbed it out of his hand

"Its from Blaine" I said and my eyes widened

"Read it!" Kurt cried

" _I didn't know how to tell you in person. I've moved in with friends in city. Hope this breakup is really what you want. You blindsided me with and now I'm blindsiding you with this. Sorry. Don't call."_ I said reading the note; damn. It was harsh.

"I'm sorry" I held Kurt

"This is what I wanted, why am I so hurt?" He asked

"Its all easier said than done. But Kurt you are going to do amazing things this semester and I'm going to be here the whole time, and Finn" I said pointing to the two of us

"Think of all the extra bathroom space you get! I wish I didn't have to share with Rachel, she takes it all" Finn said making us both laugh

"At least you know that he is safe." I looked at Kurt

"Rachel can we go get our hair done tomorrow and go on a cute date to the plaza for tea?" Kurt looked up at me

"Actually Rachel and I have pl-" Finn started to say before I looked at him like he was an idiot

"Yes of course Kurt!" I patted his back

"I think I just want to be alone right now, thanks guys" He said hugging us both

Finn and I walked back into our room and started to unpack our suitcases.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me" I said looking at Finn across the bed with his suitcase

"Leave you? Heck no. That was a total dick move" Finn said

"Selfishly speaking- im so glad that isn't us right now" I whispered

"Me too" Finn chuckled "I love you"

"I love you too Finn Hudson, don't ever forget that" I walked over to where he was and wrapped my arms around his body

"Something about other people breaking up makes you want to hold your partner tighter" Finn said

"Agreed" I squeezed him tight "Wanna order Chinese food and make out?"

"What are we 16?" Finn laughed

"I'm sure Kurt will make out with me" I put my hands on my hips 

"Not necessary" Finn said leaning down, letting his warm lips touch mine. "You feel like home"

"What was that Finn?" I smiled making him repeat it

"You heard me" He blushed

"That was rather romantic" I kissed him "You feel like home to me too"


	36. Two Can Play This Game

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel's POV**

I couldn't seem to peel myself off of the comfy bed; I missed this life while I was home. Soft bed, brick walls, window view of alley streets and my kitten snuggled at my feet. It was weird when home didn't feel like home anymore and this new life did. My heart ached for my friend just a door next to mine; I know he was hurting, I had felt that heartbreak before. Classes started in a week and I knew he needed a helping hand getting back on two feet again.

I lifted the comforter off and put a hand on marshmallows head and wished her a goodmorning; quietly of course, I didn't want to wake sleeping Finn next to me. One foot in front of another I opened the bedroom door and B-lined straight for the coffee pot. Brewing 2 strong cups.

"Kurt" I fumbled around opening the door with both hands filled with coffee and a cat at my feet following my every step.

"Hey Rach" Kurt said quietly from inside his bed

"Coffee" I extended the drink as a peace offering

"Please" A single arm popped out of his bed

"I love you" I laughed

I sat with my back against his headboard and let him enjoy some coffee in peace. A part of me wanted to cry for him; I couldn't imagine being alone in life right now, Finn was my rock and I didn't thank him enough for that.

"How are you feeling today" I broke the silence

"Terrible. As excepted" He showed a slight smile "I just keep reminding myself that this is what I wanted and deep down it is for the best at least right now"

"Why are you being logical? You have 100% rights to be going insane right now. Last time I went through a breakup I slapped like 5 different people… including you im pretty sure" I replied

"Yeah" Kurt laughed "And it freaking hurt when you hit me! I was only trying to tell you that Finn and you would work things out"

A few minutes passed and then Kurt spoke again "Rachel I need a favor"

"Of course Kurt" I asked

"I need you to contact Blaine and meet up with him. I need to make sure that he is okay" Kurt looked at me seriously

"I can just call him or something?" I told him

"No, please go sit and have coffee with him or something. I want you to physically see that he is okay" Kurt asked again

"Sure; whatever you need. Do you think something might be wrong?" I said

"A part of me is concerned but I know that he is much stronger than I am and I'm sure he is handling this better. But just make sure that he isn't homeless or gonna leave new york or something drastic" He sipped his coffee

"Ill text him now and see if he can meet up this morning!" I said grabbing my phone and searching for Blaine's number

"'Hey Blaine. Its Rachel. Can you meet up for coffee this morning/afternoon; just me and you? Again this is Rachel Berry'" I hit send on the text

"Enough about my sad life, any plans for today other than possibly seeing Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Yeah I have that tinder date tonight with Soph" I laughed as I answered but then quickly felt bad "I can cancel if you need me here though!"

"Rachel Berry! You cant cancel! Sophia is actively going to cheat on Jesse and she thinks your gonna cheat on Finn! You have to go! And then come home and tell me every bit of juicy gossip!" Kurt said showing a smile

My phone vibrated and Kurts eyes wondered to my phone "Is it him?"

"Yeah it is" I read the message

"Heres an address to a coffee shop in the Spanish Harlem, be there at 11am" The message said

"Wow he didn't even say Hello or anything" I scoffed at the message

"Atleast he is willing to meet up! And Spanish Harlem? That must be where he lives now" Kurt pondered

"Okay well im gonna go shower and get ready cause 11am is in like 2 hours" I said getting up from his bed (Which was no where near as comfy as mine)

"Alright come say goodbye before you leave, im just gonna put on some TV" he snuggled back into his bed

I walked out of the bedroom and back into mine. I quietly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, turned on the shower and hopped in. I wanted to be in and out but as soon as I felt the warm water I decided to stay a little longer. There was nothing worse than stepping out of a hot shower during the winter. And I was defiently taking advantage of the fact that Finn was asleep and I could take all the time I wanted for my 16 step skincare ritual.

I turned off the water, wrapped my towel around my body and opened the bathroom door, walking into our bedroom.

"Goodmorning" Finn said from the bed

"I didn't mean to wake you im sorry" I apologized from across the room

"I needed to get up anyway" Finn smiled "Come over here"

I secured my towel on tighter and blushed as I walked over to the handsome boy on his side of the bed. "Goodmorning" I whispered as I bent down and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You look cold. Are you cold?" Finn said examining just my body and the towel

Before I could even respond to his question he had pulled me onto the bed and ontop of him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Finn" I mumbled "I was perfectly fine"

"But I loooove you" He pouted

"I love you too" I warmed up to his embrace when he said those words

"Where you going?" Finn asked

"Meeting Blaine for coffee, Kurt requested that I go check up on him" I replied still laying on top of Finn.

"You're such a good friend, Do you need help?" Finn asked

"No I think I can handle it. Don't forget about our date tonight" I winked

"Oh yeah" Finn rolled his eyes "Wouldn't you rather just stay in tonight and do this instead?" He moved the wet hair from my face and placed kisses on me

"We can do that after" I blushed

"Or we can do that right now" Finn said tugging at my towel

"Baby I have to leave soon" I laughed

"Oh wheres the fun in that?" He puckered his lips

I looked into his eyes and dropped the towel onto the floor. Not my smartest attempt at being sexy because ultimately I just laid there freezing cold and soaking wet.

"This isn't working" I laughed awkwardly

"No babe its working, you look hot" Finn blurted out

"Im going to go finish getting ready" I picked my naked body off the bed and shamefully picked my towel off the ground

"Don't go so soon, I was liking the direction we were headed!" Finn called out

"Mr. Hudson don't beg!" I laughed before shutting the bathroom door behind me.

I quickly got ready in the bathroom while Finn showered. Light hair and makeup to tie me over until I went full glam for my date tonight (Which I was totally nervous for). As I applied some lip balm I enjoyed the sound of singing coming from the shower. It wasn't often anymore than I got to here Finn sing; I always cherished the moments that I did. I was attracted to his voice first after all.

"Okay Finn I'm heading out" I said sticking my face into the hot shower puckering my lips.

He bent forward out of the water and gave me a small kiss, making sure not to get me too wet. "Have fun!" Finn replied

The streets of New York City were quiet; it was a cold January morning and my body was freezing even under the multiple layers. I didn't pay much mind to where I was going considering this was a fairly new part of town for me.

"Hey I think im lost" I said as Blaine picked up my phone call

"Are you wearing an obnoxious bright red jacket?" Blaine sighed

"Yes! Do you see me?" I turned around looking

"Coffeeshop is on the right corner, I can see you from inside" He replied before hanging up

I walked in and over to his table. Things weren't ever awkward between Blaine and I. but today things felt so weird.

"Hey" I said reaching out my arms for a hug "I have missed your face!"

"So did he send you out here?" Blaine said as we both sat back down

"No; I just" I stuttered "How are you?"

"Im actually doing well. And by well I mean terrible. I have never been so confused and upset by someone" Blaine opened up

"I cant even imagine" I replied "do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah a few buddies of mine from school are subleasing a room to me for the rest of the semester and then im gonna get something for next fall" He replied "All I can think about is how selfish his actions were. What if I hadn't found this living arrangement?"

"Kurt wouldn't have kicked you out im sure of it" I answered

"How is he?" Blaine questioned

"Hes pretty upset. I know that he started all of this but it isn't any easier for him. His love was real and he is truly heartbroken"

"Then why? I just don't understand why" Blaine asked

"it sounds like you both need some closure. Call him and see if he will meet uo with you." I suggested

"Were too stubborn" he laughed

We chatted for an hour more and caught up on all things dating and school. He walked be back to the subway and we said our goodbyes and promised to keep in contact even though we wouldn't be seeing eachother much.

"HOW DID IT GO?" Kurt jumped up from the couch before I had even put my full body through the front door

"Calm down" I laughed

"Rachel! The one time you have something important to talk about and you cant talk?" Kurt whined

"Hes fine, safe, heartbroken, but safe. I think you two need to meet up and get some closure" I put a hand on his back

"Does he hate me?" Kurt asked quietly

"Of course not. He is very confused on why you did this and working through things on his own right now" I answered "Wheres my baby?"

"Oh come on tell me more!" Kurt said grabbing me to sit back down

"No. You need to talk to him!" I said standing up and making my way to my room

"Im home!" I smiled at Finn

"Pretty girl" He offered a warm smile to me

"Its freezing outside" I started peeling back layers of clothing

"Come warm up" he pated the empty spot next to him on the bed

"I think I will" I replied as I crawled into bed with him. I wrapped my arm over his chest and snuggled up as close as possible "oh man, I really love you"

"I hope so" Finn chuckled as he ran his hands through my hair

"I really, honestly love you so much Finn. It hurts to love you this much" I looked into his eyes "Sorry, I think being with sad and moppy Blaine made me wanna be all lovey"

"Its okay, I think you're cute" Finn placed a kiss on my lips

"Mhmm" I closed my eyes and just let myself feel completely safe.

"Gonna wear something sexy tonight?" Finn winked towards me

"I don't have anyone to impress" I laughed

"Come on, I'll wear my black pants and grey button down" He gave me a grin

This boy knew every part of me. He knew exactly what to say to get his way. Finn looked damn good in that outfit and I knew now that I had to compete.

"Fine. But only because you look so hot" I scuffed up his hair while counting to lay on him

I watched him boast with happiness because he knew he had won.

"Don't get up just yet!" Finn pulled me back down as I tried to leave 'You just got home!"

"Baby im gonna call Sophia and pretend like im getting cold feet" As I grabbed my phone I walked out of the room and paced the kitchen

"Hey!" My peppy friend basically shouted from the other end

"Soph im so nervous for tonight!" I whispered into the phone

"Why are you whispering?" She laughed

"Finns in the other room, I told him that I was just going to the movies with you tonight." I lied to her

"I am so shocked that you, Rachel Berry are going to cheat on you're perfffeect boyfriend" She mocked me

"Its not cheating" I defended myself

"Going on a date with someone else while you lie to your current boyfriend about it is cheating" Sophia replied

"Well you're cheating on Jesse!" I yelled louder than I should have

"But Jesse isn't a serious boyfriend, I mean I don't LIVE with him!" She said

"Stop making me nervous, maybe I should back out?" I asked, for some reason I was actually getting nervous even though I knew I was just pranking Sophia

"No Rach! I will see you at 9 sharp, take a shot of tequila before you come out to meet Davis! Ohhh im so excited!" She yelled before hanging up on me

"Wow I cant believe her" I walked over to Kurt Laughing "The fact that she thinks I would cheat on Finn just shows how little she knows about me"

"Or it shows how much she DOES know about you and Finns cheating history" Kurt laughed

"Oh stop. That was soo forever ago." I shrugged his comment off

"What are you wearing tonight?" He perked up

"I don't know but I need help finding a hot outfit!" I looked at him with puppy eyes "You owe me from this morning!"

"Rachel you don't have to bribe me to play dress up- its like my favorite thing" Kurt said giddy as he pulled my arm into my room and straight for the closet

"Finn, go to the store and get us some wine please!" Kurt said making Finn get off the bed

"Babe do I have to?" Finn looked at me to save him

"You haven't even left the apartment today!" I looked to him "And plus wine sounds good"

He grabbed a jacket and shoes and left the bedroom for Kurt and I to destroy.

"What about this?" Kurt said holding up a green dress

"Ehh" I said looking at it "Not hot enough"

"Dang maybe ill go out tonight so I don't have to be home when you two get back" Kurt laughed

"That's not a bad idea" I winked "Im thinking leather pants!"

"Grey shirt and leather jacket on top! Its gonna be killer!" Kurt said rummaging through my closet for the perfect top

"I bought these pants last month thinking I would probably never wear them!" I sad trying to sleep on the tight, black leather pants.

"Okay but look at your butt!" Kurt said as I gave him a twirl "I wanna go out this seems like fun!"

"Come with!" I said putting on a maroon bralette

"I actually have been texting my friend Micah, I might go over to his place tonight" Kurt quietly answered

"Im SORRY WHAT!" I yelled "Cute Micah from theatre?"

"Don't make a big deal about it! I think he's cute, but I want to go slow. I don't want him to be a rebound" Kurt calmed me down

"I know I shouldn't encourage you moving along so quickly and suppressing your feelings, BUT GET IT! Have you ever been with anyone but Blaine?" I quietly asked

"No" Kurt Blushed "but neither have you!"

"I know. Isn't that weird?" I laughed "Try to enjoy your night….wherever it takes you!"

We spent the next hour fixing my hair and makeup and gushing over cute boys. Even though I knew Kurt was still hurting I was being selfish and enjoy this time with him; it felt like things were finally back to normal again.

"Finn has been sitting in the living room for over an hour! Lets go show him the final product!" Kurt laughed

"Im sure hes more than happy sitting on the couch" I replied as I finished putting on my eyeliner.

I looked in the mirror at myself. Leather pants, white lacey top, and cropped leather jacket, a dark lip and curly hair. I loved Kurt's eye for a fashion transformation. I opened the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine.

"Baby do you like my outfit?" I said peering from the kitchen to the living room where he was sitting.

I noticed his head turn, then his whole body. He stood up quickly.

"Babe….baby…are you joking?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me in close

"You like?' I wrinkled my nose

"Lets stay" He said pushing my back against the kitchen counter

"No, your turn to go get dressed" I smiled back at him

He walked away backwards toward our room, never taking his eyes off of me.

"What are you gonna wear on your date?" I walked into Kurts room with the wine bottle

"Its so far from a date Rachel" He rolled his eyes

"Whatever it is, Im happy that you're putting yourself out there!"

"Baby lets go!" Finn called out from the living room. I looked at my phone and realized how late it was.

"Bye Kurt, love you and text me if you need anything!" I said hugging him quickly

I walked into the living area and saw a handsome man standing at the door. "Are you my sexy date?"

"I think so" He answered

"You look good" I scanned my eyes up and down. Finn in dress pants and a button up was something I couldn't get tired of.

"Stop looking at me like that" Finn laughed "Lets go before were late!"

 **To be continued..**


	37. Two Can Play This Game Part 2

**Disclaimer: don't own glee or any characters**

 **Rachel POV**

"Okay so what's the game plan?" Finn asked me as we sat on the subway

"I'm thinking that you should go in first, get a drink at the bar and then Sophia will see you. Then when I arrive she will probably freak out!" I told him

"Well I should probably be talking to a girl if you want it to be convincing" Finn said

I rolled my eyes "You can talk to whoever you want; but I mean TALK"

"A few kisses would really sell the prank though" Finn grinned

"Please tell me you're joking before I hit you" I stated

"Of course im joking babe" He started laughing at himself "I mean look at you, im not tryung to mess this up"

We walked hand in hand down the cold New York streets, it was moments like these that made all the hard ones worth it. The bright lights of the city, my unbelievably hot boyfriend and this new life of freedom was everything I needed. I got goose bumps every time I had him on my arm; even all these years later. I loved him when he was a boy; and now I feel like I get to fall in love with him all over again as he becomes a man.

"Hey" I said breaking my thoughts "I really, really like you"

"I really like you too" He smiled down at me

"Lets go pull an awesome prank!" I grinned "Okay you go in, and ill wait out here for a few minutes"

I watched Finn walk into the bar and I stood outside the building for a few minutes. After about 15 minutes I decided to call Sophia.

"Soph!" I said when she picked up "Im almost to the bar, is my date there?"

"Not yet! But mine is! Were sitting in a back booth come find us!" She said before hanging up

I walked in and found my way through the loud, dark bar. The decorating was very modern and the set up kind of confusing. You couldn't see the bar (where Finn was siting) from the back tables, so I knew she hadn't seen him.

"Hey girl!" I said approaching the table where the Blonde hair beauty was sitting next to this tall guy.

"You made it!" She stood up and examined my outfit as I did the same to hers "You look hot!"

"Thanks! Whose this?" I asked as her date stood up

"Rachel, this is Jack!" She introduced us

"Hi, Its nice to meet you!" I replied. Jack was very attractive, tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Pretty much my type. I looked over at Sophia giving her a knowing look

"I think Davis will be here soon Rachel!" Sophia assured me "In the meantime do you want a drink?"

I used this as a perfect opportunity to send her to the bar "Yeah just grab me my usual and I'll get to know Jack" I smiled

I watched her walk away from the table and towards the bar where Finn was talking to another girl. I turned to Jack and smiled.

"I like the outfit you've got going on!" He said touching my knee

The gesture kind of freaked me out, but I wanted to play it cool.

"Have you been in the city long?" I changed the subject

"Since August, im a student at pace!" He smiled back to me

"Oh my boyfriend goes to pace!" I blurted out before I had realized what I said "I mean ex-boyfriend, we broke up in November but its still kinda weird"

"That's funny because I though you looked familiar. I think I might follow your ex on instagram I remember your face from somewhere!" Jack said

"Oh yeah that's funny" I laughed awkwardly trying to save myself "I unfollowed him months ago, he started posting about a new girl and I couldn't take it"

Sophia re approached the table, her face white. "Rachel….."

"Yeah" I looked up from Jack "What's wrong?"

"Finns here" she said trying to be discreet

"Finn! That was his name! I totally follow him on instagram!" Jack said not realizing the seriousness of the situation

"No way he cant be here!" I said trying my most convincing acting "When I left the apartment and told him we were seeing a movie he said that Kurt and him were gonna go bowling or something"

"Well he's most defiantly doing the "or something" and flirting with a girl at the bar!" Sophia said pacing

"He wouldn't cheat on me, he loves me. Maybe he's just getting a drink and making conversation!" I trued to justify

"Well even so, what if he sees you on your date with Davis!" Sophia freaked out even more

"Oh my god! I forgot about Davis! What if Finn catches me cheating on him!" I began to freak out with her

"I'm so confused" Jack said "I thought you were single, why are you on a tinder date if you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I'm stupid!" I replied

"Well what are you gonna do?" Sophia looked at me

"If I go over their and yell at him for lying to me and flirting with a girl then he's gonna know I'm here on a date; which is way worse!" I complained "But I'm so mad at him, I mean last night he was telling me all this stuff about how were gonna get married in 3 years and he was gonna build me my dream home after college"

"And you still decided to go on another date tonight?" Jack rolled his eyes

"Sophia made me! Don't worry she's cheating on you too" I laughed

"RACHEL!" Sophia yelled

"Oh come on its not like he wouldn't have found out" I rolled my eyes

"I thought I heard you yell Rachel's name over here" Finn approached our table

Sophia looked at me, Jack stared into my soul and Finn hovered over the table. I wanted to bust out laughing but I knew I needed to continue.

"What are you doing here Finn?" I nervously fiddled with my hair

"I came out for a drink, what about you? Movie night got cancelled?" Finn said sternly looking at me

"Don't play dumb I saw you flirting with that girl over at the bar!" Sophia yelled at Finn

"And aren't you dating Jesse?" He laughed and then looked at Jack "Hey I know you from Pace, Man!"

"Brother I'm gonna be straight with you, these girls seem a little crazy and I think your girlfriend is cheating on you" Jack said with a serious face

"JACK!" I hit his arm

"Rachel!" Finn shouted the same time I yelled Jack

"Baby I'm sorry please don't be mad! Its all Sophia's idea" I pleaded

"I cant believe you would do this to me" He yelled

"Well you were over there flirty with a girl!" I replied standing up looking into his eyes

"Oh man Rachel I am so mad I could just….could just, rip your damn clothes off" He said fiercely taking my face into his hands and kissing me hard

"Wait what" Sophia spit out her drink

"Dude don't do it, she's damn cheating on you! No matter how hot she is" Jack added

Just then Finn and I both broke off into tears of laughter. "I cant believe you thought I would go on a date with a guy from tinder and cheat on Finn" I said to Sophia crying laughing

"What?" She said confused

"Finn knew the whole time and is playing along! I would never cheat on my baby, not when he's this hot!" I said looking up and kissing him

"Wow I feel like I just got played" Jack said also confused

"So Davis isn't coming?" She looked at me

"There is no Davis, I made it up!" I laughed "Sit down baby, have a drink with us"

"Dude I felt so bad when I recognized Rachel from your instagram" Jack laughed

"Yeah man I get it! Rachel wouldn't do that though" Finn laughed "Sophia just doesn't know her that well" he winked

"Hey I know her plenty!" She defended herself

"Sophia you thought I would seriously cheat on Finn? Come on girl" I laughed

"He's not that cute" She smiled at him

"Oh Finns perfect" I smiled into a kiss

"Dude we should totally hangout sometime!" Jack said making conversation with Finn

I turned away from him while they talked and look at Sophia. "he's cute" I whispered

"I know right! I might just take him home" she winked back

"Im defiantly taking my boy home" I looked at Finn

"He lives there" she rolled her eyes

"I know isn't that great?" I laughed back at her

"You guys are so gross together" She laughed

"I know but that's why you love us! Hey maybe you and Jack can have this Finchel kinda love"

"Maybe" She smiled at the cute boy with hopeful eyes

We stayed for a couple of drinks and had fun on the double date. Finn and I never really went on double dates with people outside of our roommates.

"Ready to head back" Finn said to me "Its midnight"

"Yeah lets head back and give them some time" I smiled "Call me tomorrow Sophia!"

"Good seeing you again Jack, text me about that party next weekend!" Finn said giving Jack a handshake

"I had a lot of fun tonight" I said as Finn and I walked back to the apartment

"Me too! But I'm ready to get home and take these clothes off" He looked at me

"Finn" I blushed "I'll have to admit I was kind of jealous when you were pretend flirting with the girl at the bar"

"I didn't say that it was pretend?" He winked at me

"Shut up" I laughed "What were you guys talking about?"

"You" He replied

"Really?" I squeezed his hand

"No" He laughed, "We were just talking about living in the city I guess"

Finn pulled out his apartment key and then opened the door, talking off his shoes and then sat on the couch. I quickly scanned the apartment to see Kurt's keys were gone. I slid off my shoes and straddled his lap.

"What are you doing?" He looked confused as I removed my top "Rachel!"

"No ones home, Kurt's gone" I fidgeted with his pant buckle

"On the couch?" He looked at me

"Yeah lets change things up" I blushed

"Say no more" He said grabbing my back and then flipping me around so I was the one against the couch.

"Oh you got moves?" I said laughing

"I can show you some more" He puckered his lips

"I dare you" I grabbed his neck and pulled him tightly to my body "Lets see who can last longer"

"I don't like that game, I always lose" he said in-between kisses

"Yeah you probably wouldn't win tonight" I said before taking charge of the situation


End file.
